Small Hours
by Lighter
Summary: I don't think you unworthy; we all have someone we look up to. We sometimes call them mom, or we call them dad... And the line of trouble did not end with Hugo Snyder's defeat all those years ago. It's only just begun...
1. Walking Tall

Disclaimers: I don't own 3 ninjas realm or the characters. I'm penniless because I make no money from these stories I just write cause I'm a huge otaku fan for them. I also need to state all aforementioned or will be mentioned products I don't endorse or advertize for.

Author's note: I can't recall Arc's age, so if that changes it means I've double checked and found it. That's all. Enjoy!

0 0 0

The metal tips of a pair of cooking chopsticks stabs into the deep yellow yolk of a bowl of eggs, the tool is briskly whirled and drummed to beat the eggs into each other so that yolks and egg whites are perfectly combined.

Tum Tum, age 5, took a moment to flavor the eggs with a dash of garlic powder and a crack of black pepper then turmeric. The egg mixture became even darker in color becoming a more glowing red orange than bright yellow, that is until a splash of milk is added restoring it to the light yellow it once was.

"He throws a look out to the crowd, giving his family a thumbs up." Says the young ninja, though his voice is a bit different.

"Asano-san?" Says a young female voice.

"Yes, miss Mikado, go ahead." Says Tum Tum playing the role of both chef and commentator.

"Iron chef Omi says he's making breakfast for the family this morning, and that he plans to do sides of bacon, fried potatoes, and freshly squeezed pineapple juice."

Omi, not young Tum Tum, laughed before correcting his twin sister. "You mean blended, you can't squeeze juice from a pineapple."

"You can if it's old and mushy," she sticks out get tongue.

"Whatever!" He pours the eggs into the hot skillet.

It's not your usual skillet, this one is shaped like a square with high sides. He's going to make a Japanese omelets. His dad, a chef at the 3 star restaurant **'Fourth',** often makes omelets for his family using the pan; some mornings they'd have traditional Japanese breakfast and other mornings an American, once in a while they'd have a tasty Portuguese breakfast from their mother cooking- to the best of her abilities. Whenever their father isn't home, and neither mother nor son want to cook they'd indulge their tastebuds in the child-favored classic bowl of sugary cereal.

Omi, Mori, Douglas, age 5, wants to be like his father and become a chef- for right now, anyway; last year he wanted to be an exterminator. All those bugs to play around with, or even keep! It was ideal. But when his father was at home, attention focused in the kitchen on three pots at a time to churn out some delicious food he felt the urge to become a hero of the kitchen as well.

"Sophia how many times do I have to tell you to put my brush back in my bedroom when you're done with it?" Paige Douglas, age 24, postured as she entered the living room from the bedroom; her naturally crimped blonde hair is damp and tangled though its becoming manageable as she takes the brush through it.

She kissed each child on the cheek, seeing them for the first time this morning, having just woken up twenty minutes ago and began her morning routine.

"Mmm, smells delicious," she picked up a piece of crispy bacon that's sitting on a plate in the oven that's keeping it warm on the low heat setting which it's been placed. "Mm! Tastes even better!" Exclaimed the mini-chef's mother encouraging her son's budding interest.

"Mom, bacon doesn't count, I didn't really cook it."

"Sure you did, hot pan, careful eye to keep it from burning. Sounds like cooking to me. You didn't butcher your own pig, is what you mean,"

"Oh." Plating their breakfast, he then turns off the stoves while his sister walks their plates over to the dinette table for him.

"What d'you kids wanna drink? We've got yogurt, apple and grape juice."

"Yogurt, mommy," Sophia says as she climbs into her seat.

"Yogurt."

Paige poured herself a glass of grape juice then grabbed the kids yogurt drink pouches before closing the refrigerator. The three gather at the table, plates filled with a breakfast bounty.

"When's dad getting up?" Omi asks.

" _Late_. He didn't come home until midnight," replied his mother.

She reached across the table tousling the boy's hair in an attempt to fix the messy look of it, he takes after her that way, but it only served to make him look like his father but with severe bed-head. Oh well, he's still cute as a button. He lacks Tum Tum's spray of freckles but he looks very similar but his dark brown hair is more of a light acorn.

Sophia is all her mother's face; her features are pointed but petite, which means she's likely to be teased and called "rat face" as her mother sometimes endured growing up. Except for the eyes and freckles across her nose and collarbone, that she gets from her father. And, though it may be brown overall the little girl has natural blonde highlights like her mother's naturally blonde hair.

Omi put on a pout, but he understands. He actually stayed up late one night with his father when his mom was out of town and Tum Tum had to work. It was awesome! He and his twin sister got two desserts that night! One was for after dinner and the second was for being so well-behaved while daddy did his job. It wasn't hard, they had coloring books based on cooking; and The twins giggled the night away whenever they colored something in black and said it was burnt.

Still... They haven't all had breakfast together for five whole days! A person sure can miss a guy even when they're right under your nose. The twins can only imagine what cousin Arc must go though, considering his dad's job.

Meanwhile, in sunny Miami, Florida.

It's a scorcher outside on this mid-May day. People are enjoying the weather by taking to some type of wheel oriented activity like skateboarding, roller skating, or cycling outdoors or even indoors at a spin class. Others are gearing up for cookouts or picnics, some beaching while a few simply enjoy a good leap through the sprinklers in the front yard.

Rocky, age 27, supposed he'd be enjoying it, if he could. But at the moment, he's got a train to catch- well, a _train-jumper_ that is. He inched quietly along the length of a rusty blue boxcar, standard issued handgun raised up at face level, but it lowered when he spotted the perp peeking at him from around the shoulder of the car causing Rocky to break into a run.

The unknown subject broke into a sweat awaiting the encounter with the FBI agent. One of them is going to be shot and it certainly isn't going to be him. What's taking him so long to round the corner he was six feet away, surely he didn't pass by him already? And he wouldn't really think he could get the drop on him by slowing his pace...

Rocky stood behind the peeking perp, and he waited until he returned to stationing his back to the car before making his presence known.

"Is he still back there?" He asked quietly.

"No, I think he might have..." Realizing then that he was supposed to be alone the shooter panicked with a jump and a yelp.

It was like a sort of dance that ensued then; Rocky disoriented him first with a karate chop to the throat which was followed up with a twisted arm, which caused the gunman to drop his weapon to the dirt as he saw white due to his arm going into a weird angle, then Rocky tripped him into falling backwards which earned the man a very painful knee to the back of his head where the ninja-skilled FBI agent made sure that's where the criminal landed.

Sobbing, the shooter dropped to knees and got cuffed.

"Morgan Sharp, you're wanted for the abduction of Christine Chaplain," Rocky states after shoving the cuffed man to the dirt.

He then read him his rites as the police showed up to officiate the arrest as, technically, agent Samuel Douglas jr. isn't allowed to. He works with the police and FBI but Rocky is part of the California's Behavioral Analysis Unit. Better known as the BAU.

It's always been a dream of his to join such a force, he'd wanted to become a psychiatrist in his earlier years to help the troubled mind, then later he wanted to be somewhat of a detective, admittedly he'd never admit it due to his father's elated boasting about him, but, he really wanted to become a detective because of his favorite fictional detective Mr. Sherlock Holmes. There is a firm difference between F.B.I. agent and detective. Then Quantico, Virginia opened the branch of workforce for those who work with a sort of early detection method, a sort of 'criminal mind' stopping, or even prevention, of problematic human behavior force. And Rocky thrived within the ranks. He's always been told that he's a good judge of character, it's nice that from time to time it can be useful for more than knowing who to talk to at a party or whom to make a lifelong friendship.

"Niiice work, Sammy," his partner dropped a firm one-armed hug around his shoulders, keeping the contact intact as he steered them towards the exit of the police station`s head office.

It was time to go home. They have, indirectly though- as this man is not the head of the organised law breaking, successfully stopped a man whose made millions in the sickening realm of selling human lives to the highest bidder, so that they could obtain and violate the innocent any way they saw fit. Their purchase was never to be sent back home by someone with a kind heart, who'd buy them, knowing that they were the missing persons only hope. Rocky and his partner of two years from the police academy, Lewis Ho went undercover posing not only as bidders in the online auctions but as sellers. The 'merchandise was never a real person, but rather a false life created by very good computer graphics. With the technology advances these days CGI can look as human as one's own reflection. A poorly lit background helped to disguise the mock human and when the winner arrived for pick up… Busted!

But 3 months of chasing this man's activities, and _zero_ contact with the world outside of work... Phew. But Rocky never wanted his work-self to touch his true-self, despite the grisly past he's endured. Isolation was necessary. He's taken that injustice to his existence and turned the ugly stain positive by being able to help others. White into colors, night into day. One at a time he wipes the pain away for others who have or would have suffered the same.

It's supposed to be a big event, everyone is gonna be there to see him. Well, all of his old and new family that is. But, maybe a friendly face will swing by to greet him as well? It could happen.

"I know someone's a happy Sam'per,"

Brows furrowed, Rocky could scarcely hide the horror in his voice. "Did you just call me ' _Sam'per_ '?"

Rocky, though his name is Sam at birthright, tends not to hear the name when it's used on him. He's gone by Rocky for so long it's kind of his creed due to its meaning. Strong and solid, cool as granite. All things he's aspired to be as more. So, he'll rearrange the many Sam's of his adult life into Rocky; kind of like how his other fictional idle idle, Bruce Wayne, only calls himself Batman when he speaks to himself in his head. Rocky doesn't often like to be in his own head. It's a very dark place at times, and getting out isn't always easy because he's not alone in there. She's sometimes there… waiting… talking to him… _taunting_ him and his fears and self doubts. Maria. His teenhood nemesis but also the mother of his child.

Arc Douglas, as his name has legally changed, has become an unknown light of his life. He's bight, smart, quick-witted, and fun. All this with a cool head for such a young age of 11 years. He sure missed him these past three months. When he gets home he's going to make it up to him. Just as their father often wanted and tried, and sometimes had even succeeded in doing with them when he was away busting up some evil doers plans.

Men like Hugo Synder kept their father away for some time in their lives while he hunted him.

There were so many layers to that situation, it was consuming. Especially when finding out his father-in-law knew the man, was friends with him, business partners, even. His own wife was acquainted to the man because of this connection. Her family would have casual dinners! And for that to create a place for the man to abduct his three sons… Woo! It was no wonder he could become moody, a loner in his own home and to his own family. Samuel, Austin, Douglas took his job very seriously. And now, so does his son, Samuel, Eli, Renji, Douglas jr. BAU. agent of the California bureau. But, Sam Douglas sr., he is not.

He can almost see Arc's goofy smile. Sadly, he inherited his crooked grin. Maybe he should bring a present, too? Yeah, that'd be nice.

Rocky entered the hotel room at the Super 8, with a light feeling in his heart. It's over. 3 month's exhaustion tipped its weight over the bed and collapses with such a great force it was a small wonder the neighbor under his room hadn't banged on the ceiling in complaint. Rocky, the person, would rather a shower to celebrate his freedom, and the return to his personal life, that's invested so much into this case.

He groaned as he rolls over. _'I'm not even old and I'm making this much of a fuss just to move around. It really is lucky that it's concluded.'_ Because until they stop the head of these trafficking crimes, it will never fully be over.

"Congratulations." Whispered a familiar ghostly voice.

Rocky smiles from the warm feeling he always gets when his memories create the not-so-scary ghost of his deceased boyfriend Ivan, Robbie, Ballantyne. He can be there to comfort the troubles of his mind that cases, such as these, cause for him. The behavioral analyst is by no means still tethered to his ill-will feelings about what had transpired all those years ago in college, he'd recovered. A proper recovery. Now, he just chooses calming techniques as he sees fit: pasta with extra sauce, a good Kata form first thing in the morning, cheesecake, his deceased boyfriend whether vocal or physical...

"Thank you." He whispered out loud.

Having found his second-wind verbally prompts a physical recovery as well, and he's able to then get up and take that shower.

At the home of 26 years old, Jeffrey Douglas; he and his child and nephew are watching cartoons in the living room, after having had their breakfast in the kitchen. Well, the kids are watching cartoons while he's fixing a lamp that's got a ruined plug. The length of cord was stretched and torn in the middle exposing its innards becoming a fire hazard should it be turned on. Colt set the wire firmly in place then closed the base back in. His hazel gaze glanced at the clock, although he suspected that he could be in Antarctica and he wouldn't miss the leave time for the airport, because his nephew- who's been staying between the families of his uncles whole his father was away for three months, was likely to sound an alarm to get him moving- granted a well placed ninja kick would most likely also be involved.

One could say that the blue-mask ninja has given up the practice, but it's not that simple when his son, Elliot began noticing Arc doing techniques in the backyard and he wanted in on it. His fiery little clone was jawdropped when daddy entered the picture to spar a round with his nephew who, while very much his older brother Rocky in the discipline of 'Calm', could often project such a lonely air. So he'd engage in battles with him. Their late and great grandfather Morn would be proud of their children, and prouder still of the 3 of them for raising such nice kids, and such great aspiring ninjas. Even his niece and nephew Sophia and Omi practice ninja. They're all the same, the brothers Douglas. They grew up thinking it unlikely they'd need their childhood to follow them so far; however, as each of them had their lives evolve into their own personal family they found the tradition could never fully leave their existence... It's likely that not-so deep down, they're happy to have found a reason to continue.

"Uncle! It's time!" Arc was on his feet and to the front door at a speed that would make light and sound blush and giggle.

"I know, I know." He dramatically stretched his arms up over his head; standing from the armchair with just as much showmanship. "Now where did I put those keys?" He had to tease the poor boy a little, it was just too much fun. He has- and admittedly still does, give his brothers a hard time. Why leave it with just them when their kids are just as much fun to poke fun at?

Elliot, so much like his father not just in looks, smiled a cheeky dimpled grin at the mischief unfolding.

"I'll call a shuttle," Arc has his cell phone out ready to dial the number; he was none for teasing today, when usually for uncle Jeffrey's sake, he would play along.

"No, no, I'm only teasing."

Obviously. Thinks Rock's son. But he's still in no mood for the jokes. Heading out the door, his uncle and cousin in tow, he climbs into the far-reaching shotgun- and beams brighter than the sun. His father's gonna be at home!

It's 1:15 pm, and the Douglas family home is alive!

The backyard is heating up and not just from the wealth-of-heat smiling sun, but from the dance battles between the kids into the ever popular freestyle Soul Train dance line, with each participant sandwiching the center dancer who can go nuts busting a move until they've cleared the path. The backyard of the home has an in-ground pool, Colt insisted upon it when their mother announced over a family dinner that they, she and her husband, were moving out of the empty nest and into a new place. Being a realtor, Jessica Douglas was sure she could find something sensible, comfortable, but roomy enough that when their kids visited with their _kiddies_ they'd have somewhere to stay and not feel estranged from their parents- well, just aslongas it's not all at once.

But Colt, upon sitting with his mother one afternoon during a visit, insisted wherever they move into that it has a pool.

Sam sighed in mock frustration. He's seated beside his son, at the grill a wonder in his mind rather than his heart over when the changing-of-the-guards happened? He used to man the grill during the cookouts, now here he is at 56 years old and waiting on the sidelines while his youngest flips the steak burgers. He prefers a good simple ground beef burger but Micheal insisted on bringing by his own blend of meats for them to feast upon. It's a combo of ground lamb and ground steak. His wife Paige prefers white meat and he made a few ground pork for her.

The proud father used his pinky finger to taste test the spice blend his son has prepared. "Micheal, do you think the kids can handle this level of spice?" He enjoys it, but he wasn't sure how big it would go over with the younger set.

"Its smokey sriracha; Sophia loves heat and Omi is trying to- he's not gonna lose out to his sister. It's a mild way to lean him into it."

"Aahh," he nods.

"The burgers are plain, I like to let food speak for itself before its played with. Make sure you taste it before you dress it, okay, dad?"

He gave Micheal an 'okay' sign then he wheels himself away to not only mingle with his other kids but to his grandkids as well. Sam lost the use of one leg during a raid, right before his retirement. It was terrifying to be shot in such an odd way, that his entire body just collapsed from holding him up. He was even more terrified during his time recovering. So many months of physical therapy, so much doubt, fear, regret, anger, and self-loathing for being weak. However, he discovered something through all that. And it was that his family truly does love him. There was not a day that they did not visit, not a session in physical, or verbal, therapy when they had been invited along but they did not come. And they never once looked at him as though he were anything or anymore than their father.

If he were being honest, it was the lack of being put on a pedestal that he appreciated the most. He was not turned into a hero for making a mistake, it would have been a farce. It would create a rift between them all, he knows it. And he knows that, oddly enough, because of their ninja training, that he can just be their dad... And that that's enough. So any teasing, any fighting, any dad let's do something... It's all sincere and from a place of love.

"Hey oldster," Elliot called out to his grandfather, "think fast!" then a football launched itself from his five year old hands. "And he makes the pass!" Jumping up and down, his arms up in the air, he then cupped his hands around his mouth to project in megaphone fashion. "Elliot, do you think you'll bring the Steelers to the Superbowl this year?"

"You're mispronouncing 'The Rams' Ell," he tosses the ball back. "You can't teach the kid to like baseball, you can't teach him to like an L.A.," this he says to nearby Colt. "Have I taught you nothing in the art of being pushy?"

Grinning, Colt's eyes glittered with mischief. "You've lived through first-hand how well your pushing worked,"

That was true. Sam laughed. No more ninjas. Every summer. No nicknames "Samuel, Jeffrey, Michael" the response "did you say something"? Bunch of little mites, they've been, and sometimes still are. Example being right now.

"I'm stealing your kids out for the next Dodgers game."

Rubbing his dad's shoulder good-naturedlly, Colt doesn't argue. "That sounds awesome."

"And how was school?" Rocky asks Arc.

The grinning 11 year old has his father pinned to the lawn furniture area, where he's been talking himself hoarse over all the things he's done in three months Rocky has been away. He's never felt so looked after, his father even stopped munching his favorite Bold flavor Chex Mix party snack to give him his full attention.

"I got a B in social studies, but every other subject is an A. The gym teacher says I should try out for a team because I have good stamina."

Nodding to the onformation, Rocky asks. "Will you?" He portrayed no care as to whether he does or doesn't want Arc to do so. It is his choice, in the end.

"Alright, guys," Tum tum calls out. "Burgers, homemade hot dogs, take your pick!"

His kids hurried to the call of food as if it was the antidote, and for them it often was: the end of the day, the end of a fight, during a story, starting a fight. The twins share their father's passion for the consumption of food.

"I want both!" They request in unison.

"Ohh, that sounds like a plan." Paula agreed to the twins' order, she was about to stand when Colt ushered her back down into the chair. "I will get it, you rest." He took his pregnant wife's plate and loaded it with all sorts of delicious edibles, a serving for her and a serving for the unborn Micah.

Everything seems so perfect right now. If only things could stay as good as they are.

In a shipyard where life is not as great nor as sonny, a tall young man walks the empty hull of the ship. He draws in a heaping lung full of air. The smell of rot and decay peppered his sense of smell along with his tastebuds. But, the scent of failure will fade, the decay covered and restored, and in its place there will a splash of violence, a dusting of victory, and a hard reconstruct of revenge.

X x X

Commentary: oh my gawd, lol. So it's been a minute for me and 3 ninjas, I'll tell you that. But I wanted to get my hands into the dough because of so much inspiration after reading. I'd like to tell you this will be slowly updated, so if you'd like to hold off reading until completion that's cool. Or if you don't mind waiting, okay awesome. I have something I'm finishing but after that I'll speed up typing this. I just wanted to give a good teaser. Happy holidays. If it's not, I dig because mine isn't. Not being able to have sweets just ruins one's real zest for life. And my laptop said to hell with you and stopped working. So now I'm on tablet, and I don't do fast on a touch keyboard.


	2. You make me smile

Rocky is in the kitchen helping his mother with washing the grill ware, the spatula and tongs, along with the bowls that housed chips and potato salad and individual cups of fruit salad. A big spread is always welcomed. Tum tum's always thought so, his motto was practically "Every event calls for food- even when you're just getting yelled for getting into trouble"; he once sat through a twenty minute 'hard conversation' with their father, and during it he ate one Snickers bar, two bigs of M&Ms, he and was halfway through a chocolate iced donut before his father finally told him to sit down and pay attention. He wanted to talk to them about his job and why he wasn't around, why it was important for them to know that.

They understood. They always understood. But what they didn't understand then, and still don't understand now, is why was their father seemed to always feel the need to explain it as if he's saying to them "boys, the only reason you're being dropped off at your grandfather's, is because I'm very busy; and you'd be a handful to your mother alone".

Grandpa wasn't a punishment to them, and he wasn't a punishment to their father because they enjoy being with family, and understand their living situation of a hardworking father, and a mother who has her own, too. To them, everybody won. But, they would sit through the once-in-awhile speeches of "I'm sorry things are like this" from their father.

"How are things at work?" Jessica asked her first son, side-eyeing him. She knows what dangers Rocky faces, and, like with her husband, she can't always be expected not to hold her breath or worry.

Rocky nodded as if he'd been silently selecting the right way to answer that, then he agreed upon the one chosen. "Great. We caught our man. After months of struggling to pin him down, we finally were able to catch him." He smiled. Satisfied with his answer. It wasn't too much to become a TMI nor was it too little to come off as an impersonal sound-bite.

"I'm glad to hear that," she drained the water in the basin; removing the rubber gloves from her hands she then rubs her son's back to comfort him. Even if he doesn't need it, he's made aware that its there.

When Jessica left the kitchen for the living room, Rocky offered his brother, Colt, a smile when he entered almost as if in their mother's place. "Hey,"

"Hey, big shot,"

"Colt," it wasn't meant as a warning, more like a little reprimand not to start up with him, which is what Colt was doing. "You know I hate that,"

"I know; it's why I pick on you." Sobering up his humorous mood, he says. "You're really doing a good thing out there," he squeezed his brother's shoulder, a companionship through touch rather than clumsy words.

Colt found it hard just to tell Rocky that he's proud of him, even as he truly is. He couldn't do it. Well, he _could_ do it, but he'd quit. He hates to admit defeat so readily, and to anyone outside of family he never would, but he's also not afraid to to know when enough is enough. He gave in to the idea that they wouldn't get out of that cell on Hugo Snyder's ship; he was sure they were sunk when some thugs ran off in a car with Jo, during that time her tribe was in trouble. They were kids, then. How would they know where to find Jo when she'd been carted off in a vehicle where they only had legs. She could have been in Arizona by the time they left for Grandpa's cabin to get their bikes, then mull over which direction those greasy bikers would have taken her. It's so easy to invest in anything, he's always ready for combat. But when the going gets tough, Rocky keeps them on the task. He's a lighthouse in the fog.

Colt sometimes wonders where Rocky finds the strength to be that way, but nothing other than asking him will produce an answer. And a part of him is afraid to know what the reply will be.

"It feels good, when it's over, but _during_ it..." He blows out a breath. "There's a coldness to it. Being undercover... I really admire dad for not becoming as affected as he could be." His dual colored gaze passed by his brother to their crippled father, who left his chair in exchange for his cane. Rocky wondered if his time would come when he's beyond repair.

Colt followed his brother's gaze but he smiled. "Dad is not as bad as he seems, Rock," Seeing the curious expression offered to that statement, he goes on saying. "Before, when it initially happened, don't you remember...?" He looks back at Rocky. "He wasn't just angry, he _cried._ Dad _doesn't_ cry, not in front of us. But after therapy, he pulled himself back. He's not bound to that chair like the doctor's thought he'd be, he got himself to walk- even with just the one side." The other leg may follow suit and wake up and function again. Never say never.

Rocky can see it all. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever experienced. First his father's defeat then his rise. He admired him so much more that day. He felt he had an endless well to tap into for strength. If his parents won't give in to their despair then they wouldn't allow him to do so either. It's a powerful thing to be able to believe in yourself because of support from others.

"You're a _hero,_ Rocky. You're really not in it to show off,"

Rocky smiled hearing that; when he was younger, he would have done it for his dad. Make your parents proud. To some children it's a mantra. He was that child. To experience that glory of not only being able to get into the field but to do it well within it. It would impress his father, and make him smile. And he liked that. As the first son, he really liked that. This wasn't good marks in school, anyone can learn well if they do the work. This is freeform, thinking on one's toes nearly always, playing to strengths and allowing for assistance for shortcomings. Colt's right, he's gone beyond showing off for himself and to impress his rock. He's showing up and changing lives because he's able to. And that's enough.

"Thanks, Col',"

Colt shrugged, embarrassed by it. "You're welcome, I mean, _someone's_ gotta come along and swell that humbled head."

Rocky laughed, giving his brother a shove. "How's Arc been?" He felt it's important to ask an outside source; children don't sincerely want their parents to worry after them. They didn't. Why do you think they ommitted the police when three armed strangers came into their home to kidnap them? To show they were strong, that their teachings weren't something to frown upon. But, despite being able to defend, despite wanting to test your merrit, the fear is there because... what if? But they can't allow it show to the ones who worry the hardest. So they'll tell themselves they're fine, for mom and dad's sake.

"As far as I know, he's great. He eats whatever is made for him- _especially_ at Tum's house- Arc was sure to inform me of that," he smiled thoughtfully.

Since his wife, Paula, is a college professor, she often has late evenings grading paperwork or teaching night classes so she isn't at home to cook dinner some nights, it left him in charge to step up and work out some recipes- even if most of their cuisine is heat-through, plate, and chew; he gets hot meals out. Colt has always wanted to work with music in some form, so he works at the local music shop selling instruments and often giving lessons to students interested in learning the guitar or violin. He's quite good at playing string instruments.

"His grades haven't slipped; he gets along with his cousins- and you know what a handful Elliot can be?"

That's for sure. He once took a nap on the couch in Colt's house and three year old Elliot found a magic marker and became a modern-day Jiggly Puff, scribbling on his face with all sorts of three year old artistic designs. Rocky was relieved that the marker wasn't permanent. He could never be taken seriously by his peers with a dooty swirl on his cheek and neck.

"He's gonna be glad to sleep in his own bed tonight, I know I will be." Rocky can feel the comforts of his own bed right now. He almost wished for nightfall. However, regardless his wanting sleep, he's having a good time being with his family.

Staying in hotels all the time could wear on a person; you wouldn't think it would annoy you to have a maid service but for three months never being able to truly sleep in without hearing the rattling of housekeeping lumbering through the halls, or knocking at your door could really wear on one. It seems it's all in how the service is presented to you.

"I'll bet." Colt empathized. "Having three five year old cousins to your eleven must be tiring," He wouldn't wanna hang out with younger kids.

It's why whenever he was home he allowed Arc any amount of companions over that he liked. Arc never brought more than one friend at a time, and it was always the same kid, Tucker Bennett. They'd do homework the play a video game for an hour or so, then Tucker would go home. Colt once told his nephew that his friend could spend the night, he could have a fun sleepover party with snacks, games, a movie or some action packed shows, the whole nine… but Arc declined and went about his business. Colt honestly didn't know whether to be impressed by the self-disciplined independence or saddened. Was it there because Arc wanted to be alone or because he felt he shouldn't attach himself to much to someone? But, if that was the case, he would switch up which friends he brought over instead of bringing always the same one.

"When is the baby due?" Rocky brought his brother from his thoughts.

"Oh, in September,"

"Great. I hope I'll be here for the delivery," Rocky grinned at the thought of having another adorable niece to love.

Hopefully she'll be full of grace like her mother, Paula; she's a sweet and quiet young woman even when she's letting her hair down. Then there's Sophia, Paige's daughter, she is full of… Well, he knows girls are a combination of sugar and spice, but how much spice was put into that Warhead? The girl could go from being sweet to making you wish you'd never had eardrums, or flesh- oh how she used to go after some flesh with those little fingernails of hers. Paige is no different, she laughs and said she was much worse when she was a child but grew out of it- Tum Tum still busts out laughing over that one.

Rocky often wondered when he'd find the right girl? Someone to love, who would love him and who'd also understand his job, and what it means to nearly always be on call. Seems impossible, anyone he loves and chooses to be with has a big task on their hands with that. He supposed being alone is fine… for now.

Tum tum waltzed into the kitchen, his brows raised with a look on his face as if they forgot who he is. "Why're you guys standing around in the kitchen? We've got a volatile game of Wii golf and bowling to play. Dad's already working on his swing,"

Sam loves a good round of golf, and with his injury… well, needless to say he hasn't been on the green much as of late. But he's got virtual reality to help ease the sting of some of the loses.

"Which, by the way, I call dad's team."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Colt insisted following his brother into the living room. "You got dad last time,"

Rocky laughed. He can understand another reason why their father loves to play Wii U. He's got his second son back. Looks like he'll be on the kids' team… again.

Jessica watched the gaming madness unfold in her living room with a warm smile.

Wives. Children. How did her own "kid-dults" ever make it this far, when she can still see them arguing over dirty clothes tossed on top of clean ones, not enough activities to do on rainy days, or the lack of spice or sweetener in certain meals? Time sure has a strong core to be able to grow along so many lives without fail of wanting them to stay forever young.

0 0 0

Rocky glanced to his right at his son, who seems quieter than usual. They're almost home at their apartment downtown; Rocky wanted to buy an actual home for his son and himself but he wondered about the practicality of it when he's not usually there? The rent is good, the other tenants are wonderful; and bonus, they get along great with Arc so anytime Rocky needs a sitter on-the-fly he's got at least six to choose from. And the 66 year old, Mrs. Tubmann is often preparing meals for the father and son to enjoy, it's almost as if she can sense when Rocky needs to deflate from work and just won't be able to bring himself around to cook.

"Is there something you wanna talk about?" Rocky asked at the light, with the car at a pause he can communicate better.

"Yes. It's something that I want to ask,"

Rocky listened to his son, his expression softened listening to how much Arc has grown up. He used to be the type to playfully tease him calling him a chicken and keeping him on his toes during strange verbal games kids made up in those not so distant years. Now, he's almost... calm. The picture of calm.

"I'm all ears," replied his dad, despite the car being on the move again.

"Can I get a dog?"

Rocky felt a cold snowball meet with his face, and just like the snowball in the coming summer season, he had not expected those words. A pet? Arc wants a pet? He'd wonder why, but that would be dumb of him, what kid _doesn't_ want a pet?

"It's a 'no', isn't it?" Wondered the child. He sounds downtrodden but his expression showed understanding.

"No. I never said 'no'." States Rocky trying to keep a rational tone in which he hoped to impress upon his son, whose bug green eyes are looking at his profile and glancing combo as he's trying both to give proper attention to the situation but still safely drive them home.

"But you're not leaping around saying 'Yahoo! Just what I've always wanted', either."

Rocky sighed. This was complicated. "There are so many cons, Arc," he began. "You move from house to house between your uncles' and aunt's that I worry the dog will suffer for proper care. Not to mention the time it takes to care for a pet: feeding, bathing, exercise, and vet' appointments. Do you believe you could handle that without fail? Pets aren't like toys," he was sure to add. "I'm not calling you immature, I'm just telling you can't treat a living, breathing creature like you can stuff it into the closet at the end of the day or leave it for when you wanna use it again like a video game."

"I know, I understand all of that. I promise."

"And you still want one?"

"Yes. And I have great experience racked up from being around Tuck's Great Dane,"

"Great Dane?!" Rocky's eyes widened at the thought of coming home to a giant dog leaping up onto him and licking the color off of his flesh. And that's just the kind stuff, imagine the size of its waste? What if it isn't yet house broken? "A Dane in an apartment, are you sure?"

Having been defened by joy, Arc happily continued in his dog owning revelry, drunk on the fact that his father practically has them side-lining to he local shelter. "And not just that, but I've been walking dogs at the local pet store; Cesar Milan says it calms them down, and when Tuck' and me went over to check out the animals all the dogs were jumping around too excitedly and it made all the parents turn them down. I figure, they'd be more open to adopting if the animals weren't worked up, so I walk them."

Rocky went from morified to smiling again; he's glad his son has inherited his love of animals. And walking dogs is very commedable.

"I didnt want any money, but Mrs. Mansy says that I've been doing such a good job that she's decided to pay me ten dollars three days out of the week." He grinned, a missing tooth beside his front teeth fully exposed itself; Rocky chuckled at the sight of it. "So I'd be able to buy its food, bed, toys, and I can save up to pay for whole trips to the veteranarian bills after I price check an appointment.. So... Can I?"

The car is parked outside of their apartment, which was lucky for Arc because he was able to cast his net of big green puppy-dog eyes at his father.

Rocky caved. How could he not? The odds were in his son's favor. The building allows pets. It has a good distance from the park so a backyard isn't necessary. And as far as waste management, if the dog is house-trained there really shouldn't be a problem with accidents. Not too many anyway. Rats. He just hoped that his brothers and their wives don't mind taking in a dog when he has to go away.

"But a Great Dane?"

"No, no. I won't get anything that big," Arc assured him.

"Oh."

"No. I've already got one picked out, a great dog. She's a Tibetan Mastiff," Unlocking his seatbelt, he flings himself across the short distance hugging his father and giving him a quick peck on the cheek; it embarrassed him to do it, but he couldn't hold it back to want to. Rocky hugged Arc in return, glad he could make him happy.

 _'A mastiff?'_ In a daze of wonder of what he'd just gotten himself into, Rocky exited the car a full minute after his son's gleeful departure. He can hear Arc telling any passing tenant that he's getting a dog. Guess that seals all takebacks.

An accumulation of clouds joined together over the city, darkening over as if they'd joined together for a brawl, and the thunderous and bright streaks of lightning represented their violent blows both harsh and frightening; the city of Los Angeles caught in the middle like bystanders that just wanted to get through the ugly scene unharmed.

Rocky, who couldn't sleep found himself at the window in his bedroom watching the sky. He loves rainy and stormy weather, though it may have a bad reputation due to the destruction if can cause, storms are actually quite beautiful to behold. They're dark and bright, quiet and noisy.

' _A dog…'_ He thought back on earlier today, it's now nearing midnight. _'I don't blame him for wanting a companion, someone that won't always leave him behind for something else…'_ Rocky's mouth tugged into a frown. _'Maybe I should find someone to be with? At least then he could always be at home, instead of living a life like my job has made for me,'_

His agreeing to getting a dog also collided with the fact that he's always wanted a pet growing up, him and his brothers; their mother wasn't having it. She told them point blank that they have too many after school sports activities, they spend their summers ninja training, and most of the day they spend outside with friends isn't enough to deem them responsible to own a pet of any kind. She'd end up taking care of it, when not even she has the proper time for it. They groaned and whined around for days but after time they realized that their mother was right. They really wouldn't have had time for a pet.

An especially loud boom pierced the air; a hard wind blew violently casting the rain sideways and into the open window Rocky's look out of causing him to close it to avoid wetting the thick beige carpet. Leaving his bedroom, he heads into the kitchen to make himself a warm cup of milk with honey. That should help him get some much needed rest.

That morning.

Rocky woke up to the smell of sausage cooking. He hummed an "Mmm" to the delicious scent that made his mouth water. Rubbing a hand through his messy hair, he sits up and stretched his arms up over his head.

"I was supposed to cook for you," He says when entering the kitchen; the empty mug from last night in hand; he rinses under the stream of running hot water in the sink before he stuffs it beneath the crevice in the Keurig. Grabbing a K-cup of white chocolate caramel cappuccino from the upper cabinet, he pats it into the compartment then turns on the machine.

"Naah, you needed the sleep."

"Did you sleep? You were bouncing off the walls until ten,"

He felt his cheeks flush, he didn't know he was heard. But he was excited, it was hard to sleep. He spent the time thinking up a good name and pretending he already had the animal and was training it.

"What do you think of the name Lieutenant?"

"Umm," he thought it was kind of odd, but if Arc likes it who is he to tell him it's unusual?

"It's not the only one, I've thought up lots." He rattled them off as he scooped creamy cheesy eggs onto a plate of dry toast and two sausage patties; taking it over to the table, he set down his father's then his own. This is a great morning! It's been too long since they've had one-on-one time together. "I also like Badge and Enforcer."

Rocky laughed at that one. Badge.

"How 'bout _Chief_?" he suggested the obvious name, since his son seemed geared towards law enforcement.

Arc sent his father an exhausted look. "Dad, _everyone_ uses Chief or Duke, even Captain. I want a unique name. She's a unique dog."

Those names were for a girl? That poor dog.

"I think I'll go with… Justice."

" _That_ , I like." Agreed Rocky.

"It's common, but not so common that everyone has it." Stuffing a bite into his mouth, he chews the eggs then slathers blueberry jam onto his toast. "When are we going to the shelter to pick her up?" He asked once he swallowed.

"When does it open?" Arc should know since he's on the payroll, it seems.

"Nine o'clock."

"Then we'll go at nine o'clock," He dressed his toast with peanut butter, taking a big bite once it's covered from corner to corner.

"Toast high five?" Arc raised his jelly covered bread to his dad, who accepted the offer by pressing his toast into it.

Rocky smiled as he set his toast back onto the plate to enjoy his eggs. He really missed this. He's gonna miss it more the next time he's got to go in for work. But, he won't give up on the job. He's making the world safe for his son, and the rest of the victims who'd suffer from despicable people.

...

There were so many instructions to remember from how to brush the dog's teeth, to which vet has a perfect track record for micrichip poceedures. They had to take care of tags, a leash was provided but would need to be upgraded to one that could work for the dog so that he and the adopters can enjoy the walk without tugging, bathing, nail trimming. Arc just grinned through it all; Rocky prayed that his son was listening and not happily daydreaming about all the fun times he planned to have with Boa, who is now newly named, Justice.

"Tucker's not gonna believe this," Arc was saying as he and his dad walk back to the car. This short outing suddenly became an all day evevnt since they have stops to make for registry, vet oppointments, and a late lunch. "And wait 'til the kids see her, they're gonna be hysterical,"

That was for sure. He does not envy Colt and Tum tum once their kids see the new addition to their family.

"I'm gonna walk her around the area for a little bit, so she's not nervous in the car,"

"Okay." He'd tell him to be careful, and not to wander or get lost, but the shelter has already had Arc walking dogs in the area for ages so why should he worry the situation when he's only just found out about it? Nothing's gone wrong so far.

Seeing a young woman fussing with her car in the next lot by a hair salon, he walks over to offer his help.

"Hi," He greets with a smile. "Can I give you a hand?"

"Yeah, thanks," pulling herself from within the cave of the engine and hood lid, the young lady's face exploded with a grin. "Sam!"

It took Rocky a second before he recognized the face. "Emily?!"

"Oh my god!" Throwing her arms around him, she laughed merrily as he spun them in a circle like a dance.

"I haven't seen you since we moved away," He backed out of the hug to look at his childhood friend. "You look amazing,"

"Really? You don't think I look a little haggard?" She teased his enthusiasm to staunch her embarrassment.

"Not at all;" He boldly touched her hair. "you got your hair dyed,"

"Yeah, just now," she points to the salon behind them. "I was tired of being a lemonade blonde, and decided to go blonde roasted coffee- or so the stylist called it."

"And it's short," Rocky walked around her to take in the shoulder length bob, and noted that her full bangs are gone. "Wow."

Emily laughed. "I cut my hair a long time ago, but the color was always the same." She touched the new look. "What are you doing here? Are you planning on getting a makeover too?"

Rocky chuckled and shook his head. "No. I just bought a dog for my son,"

The gave his childhood friend pause. "I didn't know you have a kid; I'm happy for you," And she is. She just felt a little guilty for having lost touch to miss out on so many big events in her best friend's life.

"Thanks."

"Who's the lucky girl? Did you marry Paula," Everyone at school knew the sweetheart couple, and always figured they'd be married and living in Florida or some othe tropical weather location with their three kids.

"No. Actually, that's a long story that I'll gladly tell you about over coffee," He smiled shyly.

He never thought he'd run into Emily, an old best friend who always had the potential to be more, but they just couldn't figure out how to make it work. They've known each other since they were three. How does one go from besties, who have actually bathed together! To lovers? It just didn't click because if it didn't work the fallout would be volcanic. They know each other too well.

"Do you have time?"

"Well, since my car battery died, I guess I have time,"

"Oh, right. I've got jumper cables." He points to the dark green Kia. "I can get you started again." He left for his car, not knowing he's being watched with puppy dog eyes.

x x x

Commentary: Thank you so much for reading, favoriting or alerting yourself to updates, it means the world to me. Um, that's all lol! I had so much to say but now I forget.

There are these wonderful precooked beets in the stores from Gefen love beets... oh my god... delicious. If you've never had a beet before imagine eating a pear and carrot at the same time. It's wonderful, chop it up and put it on buttered toast it's like an exotic new jam. You won't regret it!

Remember to cover up, love yourself, be kind to anyone who looks like they need even a thumbs up and smile, and enjoy 2019! Happy new year!


	3. The start of something new

Rocky and Emily laugh companionably about a shared event they remember from their younger years; he and she were helping her mother, Edith Hart, caulk the bathroom with new tiles when she got some pasted to the bottom of her jeans. Rocky had laid out a slab, pre-dressed and ready to stick on, but he had an itch and he set the tile down on the floor. He ha no clue that Mrs. Hart would sit back onto the floor and there it happened. The grout never did come off those pants. Rocky always felt guilty about that, even though the warm, kind woman laughed about it.

"She still mentions it;" Emily grinned. "anytime I come visiting, she'll just absently wonder if I brought over a new pair of pants for her or the money for it."

"I will mail her a check," Rocky teased back.

Arc looked between this physical stranger, whom he's met in his father's stories about the past and growing up. But, he's never met Emily Hart in person. He likes her thus far. She nice, pretty, he likes the dark blonde hair with the soft highlight, it reminds him of that coffee his dad likes- white chocolate cappucheetos.. something or another. And she called him handsome. He's never been called handsome before. It's always: cute little kid, aaww, aren't you precious and such. It's nice, but sometimes embarrassing. Being called handsome made him feel, well, like his dad.

"So, where are you living now?" Rocky asked, noticing his son's eyes upon him he smiles and makes a face before tousling his hair.

Arc smiled as he fixed his hair back to normal. He would have eaten outside with Justice, but the cafe doesn't allow it. So, he tied the dog, with water in a little paper cup, to a tree and promised he'd bring him a treat. He's currently feasting on a chocolate croissant and washing it down with a yummy apple-lemonade. He loves sour things. The eatery serves food-food so he had a chicken burger and a salad for lunch. He got the salad because miss Emily's looked so tasty.

"I moved to Boston to a couple years, then came back in the roaring year 2000," she made jazz hands to emphasize what a party city life was supposed to have been then. "I've been living here since, my parents since moved, too. All that work we did down the drain for a strangers to admire."

Rocky chuckled. "Yeah, she should pay me for my work hours,"

"Can I hang out outside with Justice?" Arc asked once his dessert was finished.

"Where I can see you, sure." replied his father. "We'll be out in... five minutes?" He looks to his company to be sure.

"Yeah, just five minutes."

"Okay." Getting up from the table, he holds out his hand. "Nice to've met you, miss Emily."

"Just Emily, Arc, and it's nice to have met you too."

Arc nudged his father as he walked by.

Rocky cocked a brow at the gesture, then returned his attention to his friend.

"I can't believe how much he looks like you from when we were kids. I mean, there's differences, but not enough that if I saw him I would get whiplash doing a double-take."

"Thanks."

"I hated that whole thing you'd gone through," She began, but seeing Rocky raise his hand to it, she stopped expressing her empathy.

She read about on the internet and heard about it on television. Some of those news broadcasts went way overboard with the questioning. They shouldn't have asked Rocky about Stockholm Syndrome, it's none of their business! What, were they hoping to hear about a Lifetime movie in the works? People could be so disgusting.

"Good came out of it." Rocky says softly, nodding; his dual-colored gaze shifts sideways out the large cafe window to where his son his playing with their new, four-legged family member. "Have you seen the others? Colt and Tum Tum have kids of their own, too,"

"No. I haven't seen Colt lately, Tum Tum I saw a couple weeks back," Seeing Rocky's brows raise in wonder of how long this meeting has been going on, she explained. "I was with some friends and we went to eat out at that restaurant Fourth,"

"Aaa."

"What? Were you jealous? Thought that he and I had a secret friendship thing going on without you?"

"A little," Rocky half-kidded. "A guy can feel pretty out-of-the-loop when he's a busy profiler, and can be gone for months at a time."

"He saw me from the kitchen and came out and said 'hi'," She shrugged. "He never mentioned having kids, or even being married. Who is she? What's her name? Is she nice?"

"Umm, a dance teacher slash dancer, her name is Paige, is she nice... That is an interesting question,"

"She's not?"

Rocky snickered. "I'm kidding, she's great. Needs getting used to because of her boldness, but a great girl- and perfect for Tum tum."

"Paige... She gave him a blackeye when we were kids, didn't she?"

"Yup, that's her." He couldn't believe she remembered.

"And Colt married Paula, huh? I never thought that she'd forgive him after the way things happened between them."

"She's a forgiving person; it's good for the both of them that they're together." He sipped his cappuccino. "It's maturity."

Emily smiled wearily, though she hid it well as more of a 'you're possibly right' smile. There wasn't a student alive who doesn't know what Colt did to Paula; nevermind the pregnancy scare, it was the cruel words that had lips flapping at the high school and late middle school for year: "We've got one week to be together, so you'd better enjoy it". Satan couldn't be that heartless. But, she forgave him. And now they're married. How on earth does something like that happen without the planet splitting open?

Rocky stands from the table, ready to leave now that his carrot and nut muffin is finished. "I'll pay the tip," He waved away Emily's wallet and placed the money on the table for the three meals. They already paid for the food at the counter, also the green ninjas treat.

"Thanks. I owe you something next time,"

"It's a date." Rocky smiled kindly.

"...So, Rocky… Not to seem nosy or anything but," She wavered when his eyes met her's. She never could keep it together with his full attention. She just… Well, she just likes him. And sometimes, she can feel it, that he just likes her too. "Your brothers are married, and unless you're a creep," she smiled when Rocky laughed. "I don't see a ring on your finger; are you dating anyone?"

"No. I'm alone,"

" _Great_!" She lowered the volume of her voice. "I mean, it's great that you're alone- oh, no, that's not what I'd meant?" Emily stumbled over the words trying to repair any assumption made. "It's great that you're not rushing into anything, after what happened to Robbie."

And she had a brief rundown of that situation when Arc found his way into the bathroom. Such a shame, and also very odd because she had no idea Rocky was… well, could be? Or maybe he is… Gay.

"Umm, it's been seven years, I think I've passed the rushing-things mark, if I ever start dating again," He shrugged his shoulder and starts for the exit, Emily in tow. "Truth is, I just haven't found the time to meet anyone with working my way up in the ranks, managing a home, caring for my son… It's time consuming- happily, though."

"That's fantastic." Before they exit, she touched his arm and asked. "So, when you do decide to stop start things up again, are you gonna be with a girl… or a guy?"

So that's what this is about? Rocky nods to himself. She thinks I'm gay. "Em', it's okay, you can ask. No, I'm not gay. But, that's not to say that I wouldn't be with a guy if the right one came along again. Basically I'm not straight or gay, I'm not even bisexual. I'm just someone who's glad they can be in love, and won't be stopped by what society has decided is the right path for all. I'm just a lover." He shrugged.

He pushed through the door and held it open for her, releasing it when she walked by.

"Oh, hey, I forgot to give you my address." He pats his pockets then felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment. "I don't have a pad or pen,"

Emily smiled at how endearing that was; when they were kids, Rocky once expressed to her how he'd like to be a writer. To just come up with stories and move people, like how the books he reads moves him. He was always carrying pen and paper making note of anything that struck him as 'usable' for a good tale.

"Here, type it into my phone with your number." She never even realized that when they lost contact, that they really lost contact. This was a great chance meeting just because she wanted a cut and dye job and Rocky just happened to want a dog.

"Duh. In a world of technology, I'm the grandpa,"

Emily shook her head, snickering. "It's easy to forget, when block out the reason why you suddenly find yourself dispising screens and just missing people again. Like how I've missed you,"

"I've missed you, too," He handed her back her phone and she handed him his. They held it anew with the precious information now obtained within it.

Touching his hand, she said. "I won't be a stranger,"

"Neither will I,"

"Bye, Rocky,"

He waved to her as she walked on by. Arc looked between them, and wondered to himself. He's never seen such a peaceful look on his father's face before.

 _'Hmm…'_ He thinks with a smile.

On their way back home, during the drive, Arc stole glances at his father; his young cheeks aglow with mischief. "She seems nice," he says as if it's just absent conversation, nothing to major as a potential mother in his future, just ya know, men talking shop.

"She is very nice."

"And pretty. She's a pretty lady."

"She is a very pretty lady."

Arc pet Justice's head, when the animal rested it on the console between the front seats. "I bet she could bake some really good gingerbread,"

"I doubt it, Emily once burnt the bread pudding we made in Home Ec. class, and the oven was on low; me and Whitney still can't figure out how she managed it."

"Okay, so she'll steer clear of the oven, but I'll bet she's got a good family recipe or two up her sleeve,"

Brows furrowed, Rocky replied with a note of suspicion. "She might… Arc, are you trying to hint at something? Like maybe you want Emily to babysit you in the near future?"

 _'Well, you're getting warmer,'_ think the child. "No, no. I'm not trying to hint at anything. It's just that the two of you seem to get along pretty well, I just thought- since you know her pretty well, that..."

"Hang on," Rocky slowed the car and parked them on the side of the street.

Nervous, Arc asked "What's the matter?" thinking he may have overstepped his boundaries.

"I'm gonna help this lady with her car, I'll be back in a sec,"

Arc leaned his body and craned his neck in order to see what's going on as his father crosses the light trafficked street to help a woman who's seems like she's trying to remove the wheel on her car. He wished he could hear what they're saying.

"Can I help?" Rocky asked kneeling beside the dark-haired young woman.

She glanced at him with exasperation and waved her hand at the busted wheel. "That would be the meaning of kindness to me right now," She stands with a huff. "Thank you so much," Pointing, she informs him. "The spare is in the trunk."

"Ok."

"Why do they make tires so heavy,"

"Hmm, it's probably so they can hold up the cars,"

She laughed sweetly. "That's pretty funny, never mind that it's just a fact."

"Guess that's how Jerry Seinfeld got started," he rolled the tire to the front of the car, then carefully began to change the flattened one out for the spare. "An observation spoken just right can be funny."

Her smiled turned into a grin. "Yeah," Watching, so she knows what to do the next time, her gaze glances over to her savior. A blush stained her cheeks. He's really good-looking. She thinks.

"And there you have it," Straightening up, he stores the flattened tire in the trunk.

"What do I do with that now that it's flat?"

"You can ask the auto shop to dispose it for you."

Her slender shoulders slumped. "Oh. Does that cost much?"

"Roughly two or six dollars,"

"Really? Wow. I thought I'd be paying an arm and a leg." She scratched her black brow with relief. "Thank you again, um.."

"Sam, Sam Douglas," he held out his hand. "And you're… beautiful," Rocky mumbled when he met her gaze.

He gazed upon her uncertain of what was the most striking feature about her, her oval face framed by ink-black hair, the intense but somehow soft dinosaur-cut of her black eyes bore into his mind hoping to take root as a permanent memory, and is it ever! He felt himself smile without meaning to at her cute nose just bunched on her face, below that are pretty pink lips; the color is so delicate that it called attention to the beauty mark on the right side of her chin visible only to those staring closely because it's small enough to miss.

"I meant to say, and you are?" He really hoped she hadn't heard that first part.

Her smile says that she had. "It's not that far off, actually," shaking his hand she explains. "Before you think I have a swelled head, my name is Asami Kinomiya, it means-"

"Morning beauty,"

"You know Japanese?"

"I've been studying it for years, never found anyone to speak it with except for a penpal. It's not really as full-on and immersing as I'd like for it to be."

"I can understand that," Releasing his hand as he's still attached to her, she says. "You said your name is Sam Douglas? Not the Sam Douglas, who took down Hugo Snyder those years back?"

"Oh, no. Um, no. That's my dad."

And he wondered, as he said this, if that's how the world had seen it? Where it's true the F.B.I did shoot and bust Snyder and his men, locking them up to never see the environment change beyond the high prison walls, but what about the person who actually won the day? Their grandfather? Although, he supposed it wouldn't look good at all to read in the electronic headlines of MSN and Google or CNN… of how Sam Douglas Sr. had his children kidnapped due to the friendship- former or otherwise- Hugo Snyder had with his father-in-law, Mori Shintaro. That would make the force look bad, that would make their family look bad, and it would make it all seem like a good wag from the public about how Snyder was able to get away with so much in his life, because it was all in the family.

"I'm Sam Douglas _Jr._ But, you can just call me Rocky,"

"Nice to meet you, Rocky."

"Yeah."

They stare at each other for a moment, then Rocky breaks the silence.

"I hope I wasn't too long, changing your tire. You must have somewhere to be, or someone important to meet with?"

"What, if you mean going home to my cat and popping a frozen lasagna for one in the oven for dinner as dire need to get going, then I best get going."

"So, you're single?" He hoped.

"Almost embarrassingly. And you're… babysitting your little brother?" She glanced at his car where Arc is watching them.

"Oh, he's um, he's not my brother. He's my son, but I'm… It's complicated."

"Maybe you can tell me about it some time?" She smiled all honey sweet.

"Yeah," What was he a caveman? Say something more!

He didn't. However, he did climb back into his car, one phone number richer that afternoon.

In the home of Jeffery Douglas, things couldn't be better.

"Pop," Elliot stopped strumming the strings on the acoustic guitar. "my fingers hurt,"

"I know," Colt replied, twisting the string of E a little to tighten it on his son's instrument where it was going slack, he adds. "Ten more minutes, then you can get ready for Jujitsu."

" _Finally_ ," muttered the disgruntled five year old.

"Hey, ya brat, you _wanted_ to learn guitar," he tapped his socked foot against his son's as a way to knock some sense into him. "You _begged_ me to teach you,"

"But my fingers hurt, it's heavy, holding it is _awkward,_ and" he removed the strap from around his small shoulders. "I'm bored of the hard work."

Colt blinked at his child's bold mouth, then he shakes his head in dismay that he can't be upset about it. He's got the best and worst of his personal traits coursing through his veins, and it isn't due to his being guided or shown the habits. Elliot was bold even before he could speak: he'd swat at the bottle, if he wasn't hungry, he'd refuse all sorts of pureed thus and that; Colt once gave him a binky and the baby removed it, opting for nothing. When he was able to talk, things really got interesting. He'd argue, despite his limited vocabulary which often turned into infant gibberish, though the frustrated passion behind it was well expressed.

"Believe me, kiddo, I get it- _thoroughly,_ but why'd you wanna learn it at all if you're not up for the work that goes with it?"

Elliot looked his father in his matching hazel eyes and said point-blank, "Because you make it look so cool," Missing his father's touched smile, he adds. "You never said it was boring and hard- my butt's asleep!"

Getting Elliot back, Colt says in a serious tone, although he's lying. "raising you is boring and hard, but I haven't quit that,"

Elliot was mortified by those words. "You don't mean that?" It couldn't be true. It can't!

Colt scoffed; opening his arms to his son, who looked about to explode with tears. "Of course I don't mean it. You were mean to me, so I was mean to you,"

Elliot seemed satisfied with that, noticeably relaxing in the hug. "Grow up, pop," he smiled when Colt laughed. "I'll stick with the guitar; I won't like it more than ninja, but I won't quit."

"That's all I ask," Kissing the child atop his head, he set him down on his feet. "Go get changed, Rocky's gonna be here any minute,"

"Okay." He sped away then rushed back, leaping onto his dad to plant a peck on his cheek after calling out "My germs!" laughing, he then bolted for his bedroom so there would be no backsies.

It's a stupid game he plays to stop the embarrassment he sometimes feels when being kissed by his dad, and wanting to kiss him back. He doesn't know why he's embarrassed. It's not like Spongebob in that episode called Grandma's Kisses. No one at school or karate teased him for it, and he doesn't see it as not manly. Maybe some can show that type of care without embarrassment while others, like himself, can't.

Grabbing his son's unwanted, budding talent creator from beside the little chair where he left it, Colt set it into the case snapping it closed so it won't get damaged. Leaving the den for the living room, he takes a seat beside his wife who's lounging sideways, so that he has to raise he legs before sitting himself down. Resting her legs across his thighs, he recently rubbed her feet.

"Do you think my dad put a hex on him?"

"Hmm? A hex?"

"Yeah, like Sleeping Beauty, ya know, everyone gathered around for Elliott's birth, and said nice things. But, aah," he raised and wagged his finger. "Instead of saying nice things, my dad said "You will be just like your father, times two"," he frowns when Paula busted out laughing. "I'm serious, the kid's got it in for my sanity sometimes."

Paula brushed her fingers through Colt's hair to comfort him. "That is so way off," She chuckled. "He loves you, so he wants to challenge you, show you that you're on the same level. Then he'll always be your confidant and best friend. Didn't you feel that way about your dad?"

"Sorta, but, mostly I was just a brat," he smiled faintly when she slapped him arm for kidding her. "Yeah, I guess I did really want that. But he was always so busy."

"Well, that might be your solution," lifting the remote she changed the channel when the hour changed, it was time for General Hospital. "Be more friend than teacher, joke around while teaching him to play guitar or when doing anything, he could respond better that way. You guys played for an hour straight, same line over and over… imagine that at five…"

"Yikes."

"Uh-huh."

"Alright, I'll give it the old friendship try," hearing the door bell, he gets up from the couch. "That's Rocky. Ell, your ride's here!"

Elliot hurried down the stairs, calling out his goodbyes before exiting the house to get into his uncle's car.

"You bros going walking tonight?"

"Yeah, we've got a lot of catching to do."

And he can't wait. His son wasn't the only one missing a friendship.

….

"I think I might be getting a new mom, soon." Arc whispers to his best friend.

The teacher is calling out teams to give fighting techniques exhibitions. He and Tucker just finished their rundown; all stars.

"Really? Just like that?" Tucker's green eyes boggled. "Your dad sure works fast; didn't he just come back home from work?"

"Yeah, but," he quieted to cheer and applaud for the fifth pair that finished. They missed a few steps, and the blonde girl stumble from a roll, but they did well. "She's an old friend, and you should have seen them talking during lunch?"

"Ohhh," Tucker slapped the air to keep the nonsense at bay as if it were a fly with the latest buzz. Incorrect as it may be. "Come on, Arc, you know it doesn't work like that, this isn't TV. People need to stew, find out if they wanna do it with each other, and then they'll get together for lengthy amounts of time."

Arc supposed that that's true. At least that's how it works on television. Couples meet, dinner, kiss, sex, relationship. Rats. Loop holes. "Well, I just need to create the atmosphere for them. How 'bout you let me sleep over on Saturday, I call miss Emily up and get her to come over, she and my dad hit it off, and the rest is history."

"Sounds like a plan,"

"It is a very good plan."

"Alright everyone, cool down, then get your things together for home."

There was a loud clap as tiny hands snap down onto the outer thigh of their legs, bodies stiff and straight, they bow "Yes, sensei!" called the class.

Arc met up with his cousins at the double doors leading out of the building. They are in different classes of skill since Arc has been at this since he was four years old, and the 5 year old trio are only second year attendees.

"Is uncle Rocky picking us up tonight?" asked Omi. He then turned and pawed at his sister's backpack for something.

"You'd better not," warned Sophia.

Omi waved away the warning, he only needed it once in life, after that first time from not listening. He removed a bill then took off for the vending machine to get some veggie chips.

"Is he?" the fiery girl reiterated her brother's forgotten question.

"Yeah," Arc nods. "he'll be here."

"Bye Mantis," says a little red haired girl, waving as she passes the four, soon five when Omi returned in her passing through.

Blushing, Arc waved back. "Hi Marisol,"

"Hi, Marisol," Elliot mimicked then made kissy noises. His cousins, and Tucker, laughed.

"Almost perfect impersonation," assessed Arc's soon-to-be ex-bestfriend. "You forgot the dazed look," he blanks out then waves causing an uproar of chuckles.

"Just wait until you like someone, I'm gonna be merciless."

Elliot, as if having replayed the moment in his head suddenly asks. "How come you let that Marisol call you Mantis, but we can't?"

Arc shrugged his shoulder, trying to keep it from being a big deal. "Because, until you guys have your Day-of-names I thought it wouldn't be fair to go by my ninja name." And that's the absolute truth.

It was so enriching when he sat before his father, uncles, and his grandfather Mori to receive a name picked out by his father when he was seven. After the sacred insect. Rocky gave him a mask of various greens light and dark. And he said to him, as he, Arc, nibbled his shirt collar out of nervousness to be taking part in such an honored ninja tradition, that he is of peace, mindfulness, intuition, truth, and calm. He shall now and forever be known as Mantis. He was sure his childish habit of having his hands elevated to his mouth like the insect helped clench the namesake. He loves it.

But, as he said, to be fair- mindful- he will not use it until his cousins have theirs. However, a friend or love interest dropping it on him now and then can't be helped. He did, after all, tell them about it for just that reason, so they could use it. Tucker doesn't because he knows the reason as to why not.

"I wonder what mine will be?" Elliot muses.

"I want mine to be something cool, like umm…pterodactyl." Omi says, beaming at the possibility of something that cool being placed upon him.

Sophia cocked a brow at her twin brother's childishness, "When uncle Rocky comes, I'm sitting up front away from my goofy brother." She declared, receiving a raspberry from the appointed goof. Looking out from the large glass door, she was the first to spot Rocky's car. "There he is!" She gasped, and her voice changed from brash to as girly as a Disney Princess when saying. "And he brought a doggy!"

The five year old trio burst through the doors all having to be the first over to see it up close. Justice moved about the backseat excitedly, amped up by the kids' energy. A flurry of "what's his name?" flew into the atmosphere.

"Her name, is Justice," replied the prouder still pet owner.

"I wish I had a treat to give her," said Sophia practically taking custody of the dog as she climbs into the backseat with it.

"What happened to taking the front seat, you goon?"

"Justice wants to sit by me, a fellow girl," petting the mastiff thoroughly, she's joined by her brother on the other side.

"I wanna sit in back too," Elliot was not about to be left out of the getting acquainted party.

"Don't fight, you guys," Rocky spoke to joy defended ears.

Arc shook his head. Going to his happy place, he opened up the front door on the passenger's side. "Hey, dad,"

"Hi. Did you have a good session?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to show you. Me and Tucker got all five stars,"

Tucker was currently helping himself into the front seat, squeezed in beside his best friend. Good thing their hips are so small, or it could have been really uncomfortable. They all fit earlier, but with the large mastiff along comfort in the back was a big issue of arrest.

"Seatbelts." Rocky used a tone that informed them that wasn't a request. Satisfied with the audible clicks, he then pulls out into traffic with the other exiting cars.

"Can we stop for ice cream?" Omi asked.

The lense of a camera lowered from the view of the photographer. A satisfied smile spread across the shadowy figures lips as a feeling of triumph was accomplished. Two more, and the plan was a go.


	4. It's okay to be in like with someone

"Are you gonna be ok while I'm out?" Rocky asks Arc; he's standing in the doorway to the bathroom where his son is brushing his teeth.

Spitting out the minty foam into the sink, Arc nods before ducking his head down into the basin to suck up a gulp of water, which he swished and swirled around in his mouth before spitting it down the drain with the rest of the rushing water. Wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, he turns off the water then turns to face his dad as he's storing his tooth brush back inside the plastic case that holds it.

"A guy can't get into much trouble just sleeping,"

 _'You'd be surprised what can happen to a person while they're sleeping,'_ Rocky thinks cynically. It's unwanted, these negative thoughts, it certainly goes against his zen persona, but they happen off and on after all he's been through in his youth, and now added all he's seeing in his work life. "Right. Well, make sure once you're tucked in you stay tucked." And wasn't that his mother's voice crossing the city's distance and projecting out of his mouth. He need only put up a lightly threatening fist to add to it.

Arc smiled. "And if I don't?" He got into battle pose when he reached his father at the door. "Will you duel for good behavior?"

Snickering, Rocky tugged the boy to him for a hug. "Nope. Never attack unless you're sure you can win,"

The young teen beamed at his great grandfather's wise words; was his dad really saying that he could beat him? Or wait? Was he telling him that he wouldn't fight him because he, Arc, wouldn't win? He remained confused because his dad gave him a light push towards his bedroom.

"I won't leave the room, and nothing is going to happen because I've got a good guard dog by my side and ninja skills to back her up."

Justice wagged her tail and gave a little bark of agreement, as if she understood what was presumed of her as a dog.

"Awesome. I'll only be gone… an hour and ten minutes," That sounded right to him, they'd walk, talk, Tum Tum will likely want them to stop for something greasy from a place that's open late, then he'll return home. He has a lot to catch them up on, but he can be rather succinct at times.

When Rocky left the house his gaze shifted about the area; it feels heavy somehow. No. Ridiculous. It must be his job getting to him again. How can it not?! He's leaving his son alone in their apartment, it's what keeps parents from going out of the house when they want to have a date night. Is my kid old enough to be alone? Is the sitter really trustworthy? What if something happens? All typical things. He shouldn't allow himself to give into such thoughts. He's a rock. And though rocks can crumble, they have to be worked at to be completely demolished.

If he only knew that his building just posed for a picture.

…

"I'm not kidding, a customer seriously came up to me and slipped me her number on a napkin- a used napkin," Tum says to his brother's jeers of 'yeah right' and 'as if' when he told them about how the women like to hit on him sometimes, because his food is that good. "Every woman who can't cook wants a chef in their life, just ask Emeril- I'll bet he got a lot of phone numbers in his day."

"How could he not?" Colt scoffed. "Cooking is probably all that funny looking guy's got going for him,"

"He seems pretty nice," Rocky chimed in in the man's defense.

"Women seldom want 'nice', Rock,"

Rocky felt his cheeks heating, as he recalled the appreciative woman who liked that he was nice. He should call her some time.

"What's with that look?" Colt asks when they pass by a store's well lit entrance.

" _Nothing_."

Tum Tum hooted with glee. "You answered waaay too quickly, Rocky. That's your _'tell',_ which means now you gotta tell us, because we know you're lying."

"What is that a _rule_?"

"As a matter of fact, it is," Colt says, jabbing his brother in the side with his elbow. "So, come on, spill it,"

Rocky knew there was no getting out of it. Curse his 'tell' for telling on him. He's gonna have to go full enforcer on that bad habit of his. "I met someone, there. Let the jokes fly about relationship cobwebs and haunted house emotions, because my romantic life has been dead for so long," He sighed. "Or maybe that I'm no longer gonna be the creep peeking through the blinds while life passes me by."

Colt and Tum Tum busted out laughing at those similes as they were far better than anything they could have come up with on the spot. They were just going to go into their usual ribbing, but Rocky hit the nails on the head. He hasn't 'seen' someone for a long time.

When their laughter went longer than 40 seconds, he said to them very curtly. "Shut up,"

"Man, Tum, why do we bother burning this guy when he does such a fine job of it himself?"

"Beats me," He pats his brother on the back. "For what it's worth, I'm happy for you." And he meant that. No teasing, or joke prepared. He's really happy for Rocky if this person works out for him. "Because this club," He holds up his left hand to show off his gold wedding band. "Is the _best_ ," Giving examples, he adds. "There's someone other than the family you came from who's thinking about you, you get to go to bed with someone lying next to you, you get kids- well, you've already got that part, but you get to have them together."

Colt didn't want to remind his brother that you can still have all of that without a wedding band; but he had to admit it, and it was a long time before he actually could get used to a forever feeling situation, but now that he is… it's really nice. His thumb touched his own wedding band, blue gold, and he pushed at it spinning it slowly around his finger.

"So, who is it? Anyone we know?" Tum fished. He has some good bait on the line to get Rocky to answer, by his having added 'anyone we know' to the end of the question.

Rocky wondered what that meant? Who does his little brother think he could choose from? They don't know many people, their circles have always been small and exclusive what with the public sharing their business once in a while, mainly when they helped Jo and her tribe to get the landfill dumping stopped. It was certainly something to feel proud about, but as Grandpa Mori had said in so many discreet hidden words: the joy of helping others, however glorious and glamorous, you keep it to yourself.

"She's just a woman. We haven't done anything yet, I only met her today,"

Colt was glad it was dark. To hear the words describing female gender uplifted his senses. Rocky really freaked him out with that whole Robbie thing. He's still not entirely sure he understands it, he said he'd give it a shot. And, okay, maybe it was only worth giving it a shot because the guy is dead, but all the same he agreed he'd be less… crude about his opinion. Maybe that's it… Maybe after what had happened to Robbie, Rocky's been scared back to women. He doesn't want a repeat of that whole college scenario.

"I helped her change the tire on her car, and she gave me her number,"

Came the tail end that Colt caught after he left his thought bubble. "That was nice of you," He wasn't sure what to say. It was a weird way to meet somebody. But, he supposed it's better than spotting them across the room, telling them they look cute, then asking them out. That's so cliche.

"Does she have a name, a face, what's she look like?" Inquired Colt.

"She's beautiful, she seems nice too,"

"You like nice," Colt comments.

Rocky nodded. He does. Nice is underrated, nice is too ignored these days; everyone wants a jerk or a king and queen of the excitement gene. He's neither of those things, so he looks for nice. And if men are after the same thing as women, then he's in luck because all the leftovers are nice and available.

"Her name is Asami," He smiles recalling her pretty face, and her enchanting voice. He was spellbound by her. "Man, she was beautiful. Black hair, like the purest ink; and her lips were pink, not like a strawberry but like a baby's blanket- you know that pastel color," He stopped speaking, taken away by a daydream of he and she snowboarding. It's cold out, and she promises to help warm him up with a kiss from those cute soft pink lips.

"Wow… He's really gone," Tum Tum notes. "He smacked right into that tree and didn't even notice," He chuckled and helped his lost brother out by brushing the bark from his shoulder.

"Huh?" Rocky snapped out of it when he felt his brother suddenly patting him down. "What are you doing?"

"I'm brushing the evidence off of you, before that tree sues you for collision." said his younger brother.

"Wish you'd of taken a picture," Colt thought out loud. "If she's that pretty, you're likely gonna keep her to yourself."

"I might just do that, why have you dorks embarrassing me before I've even taken her out once?"

"I wouldn't do that," Tum says. "You're one of the coolest guys I know."

"Really?" Rocky had no idea his brother thought that. Why does he always tease him and give him a hard time then? "Thanks."

"Eh." He shrugged his hand. It was nothing. He should have told his brothers what he thinks about them a long time ago. But sometimes things are just better unsaid. He's matured, though, less embarrassing now that he's a man.

"Colt, what's going on at the music store? How's business?" Rocky was interested to know; he didn't realize just how much Colt had a love for music until he took the manager's position at the local music store, on top of giving students private lessons.

"It's surprisingly lucrative- especially when the school year starts up and kids are getting into the band," He shook his head from disbelief of his own situation. "Tum, you think being a chef gets you hit on, you should see the litter of puppy dog eyes I get from high schoolers when I give them sound examples. This one girl, Cynthia, I think she said her name was…" He shuddered at the memory of the hand that 'accidently' landed on his when he passed her the lengthy flute that she could have grabbed anywhere but she chose to latch on where he was holding. "Why do people make fun of band geeks but they fawn over musicians?"

"Zero school spirit," Rocky comments. "Yet somehow cheerleaders are on popular demand. I mean, who's forced to rock school spirit harder than them?"

"You make an interesting point, Rock'," Colt also nodded to show he agrees. "Maybe the band geeks should dress a little skimpy and shout 'Go team' before they blow into their instrument." He fist pumped.

"Now there's a scary picture," Tum Tum's race wrenched with disgust over the thought of a bunch of boys and girls, namely the boys, wearing hot shorts and exposing their gut while they march up and down the field.

"Do you think she could be an it, Rock'?" Colt wondered.

"Colt, come on, I only just met her. Let me date her first." He ran his hand through his hair. What if he does like her? What if she is an 'it'? Would Arc accept her? Would he eventually call her mom? Would she ever become a mom? 'I didn't think this through,' Rocky panics. 'Dating? Me? What if something goes wrong and we end up in love only to wind up hating each other?'

Colt shook Rocky's shoulder. "Rock', calm down. I'm just messing with you? But, you might really wanna consider it. You can't be alone forever. Don't you want someone more stable around for Arc, and for yourself? He can't be happy always staying with me and Tum tum, or mom and dad while you're off on the job."

"I know. I wanted the same thing too, and somehow a frequent babysitter doesn't exactly scream stability." Snapping his fingers he says, "Maybe I could hire a nanny?"

"Never mind Arc, think about you. Okay? Think about yourself in the situation, too." Colt glances into the window of a store they're passing by, a suit catching his eye. "You've been single for… practically your whole life until… y'know," Glancing at Rocky from the side of his eye, he continued. "Don't you want somebody?"

Rocky shook his head. "Not if it's in a rush, or it feels forced." Getting frustrated he asked. "Can we not talk about this anymore? Please? When there's something to tell, I'll be an open book, but until then… all this speculation is bothersome."

"Okay, okay," he held up his hands to ward off the volatile situation.

Up ahead, as if placed their by the forces that be, Rocky sees Asami just six feet from them. She's smiling and laughing with some friends, three guys and one girl. He catches her eye and she his, she smiles at him until seeing the sudden, small, rapid shaking of his head. Confused but only briefly, she gave a quick single nod then returned her full attention to her friends. The butterflies are definitely there in his stomach, kissing and touching each other playfully making him feel uncomfortable. The urge to smile was strong in his face. He really has forgotten what it's like to feel this way about someone. It's almost luxurious, the emotional undulgeance of it all.

 _'Not bad,'_ Colt thinks when they pass by the small group; everyone on the sidewalk making room for each other as they reach.

He likes a good blonde, and the pretty blue-eyed woman glanced at him seeming to like what she saw as well. That was nothing new to Colt, ever since he could walk he's caught female attention, ladies finding him and his dimples adorable, his big hazels knocking them dead from across the room when he hit his tweens. And forget about it when he was a teenager. Now… Now he's married. Happily married to someone that he actually had to fight for. He's never had to fight for anyone; he guessed that's what made her so special. He kept at Paula until her crush on him became love, and then he screwed it up being foolish; then she came back and caught his attention. He chased her. He wanted her. He didn't even know it was her until he was told.

He liked her enough back in their teenaged years to take her from Rocky, and he fell for her all over again without even realizing that he could. He often wondered if he'd of know, would he have liked her- loved her- all over again. Or would he have avoided her because of their past? He really admired Tum Tum, he and Paige have been together since she slugged him when they were barely double-digits in age. They fight like Tom and Jerry reversing roles left and right, but they never broke up. They were 'it' for each other, at that young age his spazzy little brother found an 'it'. Turns out, Tum Tum, who he and Rocky decided was too young everytime they had their mature conversations, knew more about being in love than he and Rocky put together. They could have learned a thing or two from him. He was the mature one, and they didn't get it.

Tum Tum missed the group by staring through them into the window of the Chinese restaurant they're gathered around. He could smell the delicious fried rice cooking inside. Too impractical for walking food. Or is it?

"I'm hungry, let's get some egg rolls and wontons to go," He points at the place by jerking his thumb in its direction.

"Only you," Colt said though he followed his brother inside.

Rocky grabbed the door following after them; he felt a soft touch and turned to see Asami removing her hand just as his was about to leave the door where he'd grabbed it. He smiled shyly at her, and she smiled back with her eyes. But he quickly walked inside before his brothers could look back and see that he was giving someone attention.

Part-time lovers, _'its'._ Who knows. But, for right now, Rocky knows Asami makes him feel something. And he likes it.

By the time the guys got home it was eleven o'clock.

Colt saw a light on in the den and, travelling that way, he thought he'd see his wife having a late night snack as he's caught her many nights before, but instead he found Elliot.

"What are you doing up? It's late?"

"I was waiting," Elliot yawned, his eyes closed and for fifteen seconds he conked out but he woke right back up when his father grabbed him up from the couch to take up to bed. Squirming, he broke free landing on the couch with a bounce. "Wait! I wanted to play the piece for you, I practiced after dinner."

Smiling, Colt nods. "Okay. Play it for me,"

Pleased that he wasn't just sent to bed, he grabbed his acoustic and positioned it in his arms. After a breath and a three count, he began to play the piece of song his father's been teaching him for months. Colt couldn't have been more proud; every fumble of Elliot's little fingers, every missed note… Seeing his son's determination just made his heart swell. None of those mistakes mattered, because Elliot loves him. Without hesitation, without question. He spends time wanting to make his son happy, never realizing that the little guys wants to do the same for him.

When the song ended and that picket-fence of teeth exposed itself to him, Colt clapped and cheered in a low tone to be heard only by the two of them. "That was perfect,"

"Really?!" Elliot laughed with glee. "I felt like I was really on point," he played a couple singular strings strung together, like the music hasn't quite left him yet.

"Yeah, really," Opening his arms, he hugs his son tightly when he hopped into the offered embrace. "Legs get you up to bed, gotta rest that talent or you'll make other kids jealous that you're too good."

"Yeah, you should hear the twins when we're in Judo class," He smiled, proud of himself.

"Hey, now," He pinched his son's nose, like his grandfather did so many years ago. "don't be overconfident,"

Sounding like Gonzo from the Muppet Babies, he replied. "Okay dad," He wriggled his nose looking much like a little rabbit. "Except maybe around the twins,"

"Of course,"

The pair laughed together, then shushed each other as they passed by the master bedroom towards Elliot's. He tucked his son in, and kissed him on the temple.

"Dad, is Arc getting a new mom?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Arc said his dad was interested in a lady,"

"That's some mature conversation you kids are having," He tousled the boy's hair. "Don't worry yourself about it,"

"I was wondering because, I think maybe Arc wants a mom. Uncle Rocky should give him one, he can't be happy all the time coming over here and seeing mine. I just want them to be happy, like we are."

Colt could see how Rocky felt when he and Tum Tum brought up the topic. It's a little awkward. Smiling, he shakes his head. "Grown up stuff, Elle, don't worry about it."

"Okay." Though he sighed in frustration.

Colt snickered to himself about the idea of a kid sighing in frustration. These modern times they live in when kids decide grown-up topics are more fun to talk about together than the latest episode of Beyblade Burst or Loud House.

"Night, Elle,"

Elliot may have heard him, he may not have heard him. He was so tired from waiting up that he went right to sleep.

x x x

Commentary: This chapter is a short one. I hope you all enjoyed it. I've been so distracted and one of my favorite authors just posted another chapter so I'm gonna go and read that before my battery dies, I'm too bed ridden to get the plug ahaha. Take care of yourselves and have a lovely weekend. Thanks for reading, favoriting, and leaving a review if you do.


	5. Watering the roots

So this is what it feels like… Having so much power. Young Snyder surveyed the warehouse filled with men engaged in rigorous sparring matching. No one man is battling alone, some are tackling three guys at once, holding ground then losing foot. It was a dance, really. A beautiful brutal dance… Make no mistake, though they are training, these men are genuinely trying to kill each other. One or a few are currently in the hospital, not quite dead. They were considered the lucky ones, because their opponent decided to stop just short of the end of the man or woman's life.

He needs men to carry out his plans for revenge. He needs good, strong, unafraid men and women to do what's necessary for him. They are loyal to him, not to each other. And this is why training can get a bit deadly. When one wants to become a 'right hand' he has to stand out in the crowd. He can't be the same as the other or the five before him. He has to be it all.

Mr. Derek Brown, who used to work for his father turned him on to these rowdy brawlers and bruisers, when he visited him one evening in prison. He's no longer permitted to see his father, not once he hit 15 years of age and the guards caught dear old daddy trying to whisper something in his son's ear. That was never a good sign, the guards must have figured, because since then they've been out of communication aside from screened letters. But they allow him to speak with the stool pigeon Brown. The man sang like a canary, and was released years later when he, his father's son, turned 20. Since then the man has lived a quiet existence, until he showed up at his doorstep, bringing a familiar glimmer back into the older man's eyes.

He would not help him as a man, but he would help him as a family friend, a loyalist to his father Hugo Snyder. And after giving him the names he decided it was time that he move out of the old neighborhood, and he hopped states to reside now in Brookline, Boston. Safe and sound- watched by eyes everywhere he knows nothing about, but safe and sound…

Let him. He has no grudge against Mr. Brown, he did his job to the best of his abilities. It's just unfortunate for his father those abilities were limited to three imbeciles, one of which was the man's nephew. Aaa, nepotism. Such a thriving business of failure. But, not, however; if one knows how to utilize it, it can become a great source of strength in the attack. That's how he planned to play the field. Pawn. Rook. Pawn. Knight. King and Queen. Until the board it cleared.

He smiled listening to the distant screams of the merchandise he's gotten his hands on. Roughly nine hundred pounds of bodies for the trading overseas. Those shrieking, crying cattle should be lucky anyone cared enough about them to even bother taking them off the street. They received medical care, dental, a nice warm place to huddle, so they're gonna wind up a human mattress, everything comes with a price.

"That's enough training for today; Igarashi…" He picked a young man out, he's had his eye on him for sometime now. He looked ready. He is most surely 'the one' to become his destructive right hand. Beckoning him, he turned from the training area and headed into his office.

0 0 0

"Whoa! Cool! I could do that!" The kids cried out in their own choice of expression.

"Rocky's such a show-off," claimed a much larger, hardly a child but still in many a kid.

"Thank you- peanut gallery- little brother." Replied Rocky.

He just perfectly executed a scissor sambo grab against Colt. Even Colt was taken by surprise! It wasn't the move per se, but that Rocky had gone into a different stance before using it. He thought that his brother was going to drop down and kick his legs out from under him, the frog pose Rocky struck implied this; but the moment he stepped in close to his brother does Rocky spring his legs up from the ground, weight balanced on his arms, as both legs claw out for Colt's midsection and the back of his legs.

Rocky's right leg, that's over his torso, hooked him in place while the left leg, that's hitting the back of his knees, knocked him off his feet and onto his butt. It happened so quickly he almost got whiplash when hitting the grass. Thank God he didn't get around to cutting the lawn yet, so his seat hit the green with a nice springiness. It still smarted, though.

"Cheap shot," he rubbed his aching buttocks, giving his brother a snark look.

"There are no 'cheap shots' in a fight," Rocky helped his brother to his feet; patting him on the back good-naturedly.

"I thought you were gonna trip me,"

"When have we ever been in a battle where the opponent tells us exactly how they're going to beat us up?"

"Or try," Colt reminded his brother that they usually had the upperhand in battles.

"Uncle Rocky, that was so cool!" Omi got up from the lawn chair and began imitating the move he'd seen. "Soph', come here and let me try it out,"

"No! That move is dangerous, and forbidden to be used in Judo classes. You'll get in trouble." Tum Tum said this not only stopping his son from doing something stupid in class, that could lead to his being kicked out, but most importantly he stopped the young copy of himself from harming his beloved little girl. Swiping her up into his arms, when she excitedly complied to her brother's call, he sat her down on his lap and rocked her; his chin resting atop her head.

"But, dad did it. Is it really forbidden?" Arc asked his uncle.

"Yes, in classes it is. You can hurt someone who's not trained to fall from it." He tousled the boys finely combed blond hair. Arc was always so put together, even when training. The boy needs to loosen up, even in a small way as having his hair splayed all over his head.

"That is so cool!" Elliot muttered.

He could see himself during class matches, beating them all with an iron scissor kick. He'd be praised for using such an advanced move. Uncle Michael was just being extreme because his kids are so young. Well, he's five too, but he's mature. Certainly more mature than the twins.

"I only wanted to show you guys fake-outs," Rocky says to cease the fanning of the flames. "By no means are you to actually do them, unless they were techniques learned in class. Do you promise not to?"

Snapping at attention, the four cry out. "Sir, yes sir!"

Smiling, he says. "Okay."

Behind him, Colt rolls his eyes. Catching eyes with Tum Tum he smiled secretively. The younger Douglas child gave a nod. Rocky didn't miss the gesture from his little brother, and knowing Colt was up to something he ducked just in time to avoid getting kicked on the side of the head by a spinning roundhouse.

"Ha! Got'cha!" Colt declared as he recovered from the move by swiftly grabbing his brother around the waist as he straightened back up, and throwing both their weights back, he dropped Rocky in a suplex.

"Wow! Uncle Colt! Uncle Colt!" The kids chanted. They've never seen anything like that!

The brothers stood their ground, eyeing each other with intent, but Rocky defused the situation by straightening to his opponent and bowing, before reaching for his brother's hand.

"Good move."

"You know it." He beamed.

It felt good to get out and exercise like this. He and Tum Tum once joked that if it wasn't for helping their kids, they would no longer really practice ninja at all. It was sad to realize, but there was little need for ninjas in the world. The art is best left as a self defense for the defenseless in the world of youths, who're growing up with overly violent bullies. But man, it sure is fun. Gets one's blood pumping, and cheeks glowing. But, ow! Having not stretched perfectly, he's not as limber as his swiftness needs to be executed without muscle strain.

He wondered if Rocky was using ninja on the guys he hunts down with his team? It can't be all brain work, that's for sure; even Rocky would get bored of that. Maybe he went into the wrong field of work? Selling musical instruments isn't exactly pulse racing stuff, unless a guitar string breaks and catches you in the eye. But, naah. He really had been ready to give up on the ninja stuff as he aged. It just hits him sometimes how much he loved it- still loves it. But, without grandpa… What was the point? It's like a kid outgrowing karate class. He's not gonna attend them in his forties, will he? No. You just have to know when to move on.

Speaking of people moving on.

"Mikey, where are you going?" Colt asked.

That was something Rocky needed getting used to. While he continued to use his ninja name to casual friends and family- obviously- but his given name goes to others, his brother's were gradually dropping theirs' altogether. Or perhaps, they've already dropped them, but because of his return they've been using them again. Either way, Jeff and Mikey, there's nothing wrong with that. Even the kids call them by their given name more than their ninja name. They likely wouldn't have known the ninja names at all if it hadn't been for the three ninjas regaling them with the story of their 'Day of Names'.

"I told you," Tum Tum shrugged out his hand as if a silent 'duh' was placed there. "I only have through my lunch break to hang out. I gotta get back to the restaurant."

"Bye, Tum," Rocky says.

"Bye. Bye kids,"

Omi grabbed his father's leg, getting tugged a couple steps. "Will you be home for dinner?"

"Stinking of the grill and other wiped off condiments." Patting his son on the head, and then dislodging himself from the poor child. He can't be swayed by the bear trap too many times or he'll be fired. It was so hard before, how do you tell a toddler you have to work for a living? He could really appreciate what their dad has gone through with them. And some of those times they were much older!

"Hey grandpa," Elliot said to his father. "Don't you have work today, too?"

"Who're you calling grandpa, squirt?" Colt gave his son a playful shove. "Say that when I hit grandpa Sam's age,"

 _'Grandpa Sam?!'_ Rocky was mortified as someday, when Arc has his own family, he's going to be addressed as such. Dear God. He looked at his son, so innocent and sweet. He hoped that his grandpa years stay far far away for as long as they can.

The kids remain outside sparring with each other while Rocky and Colt head inside for refreshments. Colt side-eyed his brother then smirked as he nudged him with his elbow on his side. Getting his attention, the musician asked.

"Ell mentioned something about your going out with Emily Hart? What happened to Asami?" almost proud he then asked. "Are you keeping your serious options open, and are just dating around right now?"

Rocky, having ceased listening to his brother the moment he mentioned Emily, in that tone; set his glass down after taking a few gulps of grape fruit and blood orange juice. Bitter but satisfying. "Why does Ell know about Emily? What did he say?" He takes another sip. "He should really stop being such a busybody."

"That's kinda what I'd said to him, but he says Arc was all excited that you and Em' might be permanent."

"I had one lunch with her and he assumed all that from it?" Rocky doesn't know whether to be saddened or upset by this unusually sourced news. Since when was his love life the entertainment special of the century? It's like a holiday or season, it comes up once a year but everyone is always so into it. Sheesh. Let him exist in something first, just once, before making plans for him. He's going to have to address this. 'And here I thought coming home would be peaceful, no surprises, or stressful situations.' But the thing that Rocky was dreading the most about the conversation with his son was telling him he wasn't lining up women to be a mother for him.

Colt didn't want to meddle, especially because of that whole Robbie thing, but he has become curious. And Colt isn't really a fan of an unanswered question- at least when the question is coming from him, god knows he's given the brush off with a master's degree. "Why not Emily, though, you've known her for how long now?" He ignored the shove-It look being thrown his way, and pressed on. "I mean, Mike and me are way past the teasing you days,"

"Mike and I," corrects the older, more practiced in grammar, Douglas brother.

Waving the age old correction off, he says. "And look alive Rocky, Emily is female, a female who loves you."

"When did she ever say anything about love?" He crossed his arms over his chest, a warning that he's about to shut this whole thing off.

"It's obvious."

"Just butt-out, tell Elliot to mind his manners, and as for Arc… I'll speak to him about it. But, I want this matter dropped."

"Fine." He knows when he's beating-his-head-against-a-wall.

Why get into a fight with the guy, they're practically estranged as it is. At least when he fights with their dad, he knows that he's still got a place in his heart and in his life; with Rocky… it's all up in the air. He could take his nephew with him as he leaves the state for good. He'd never see either of them again. Not a good situation.

"Thank you," Rocky downed the rest of his juice. He was washing the glass out when he noticed a familiar face walking by past the back fence. Crap. What crap timing. Seriously. "Crap," he mumbled to himself as he watches Emily greeting the children before disappearing towards the front of the home. What on Earth is she doing here?

He'll soon find that out as the doorbell rings.

"I got it daaaaad!" Elliot, who entered his home, called out as he and Arc pass through the kitchen in a hurry.

Colt snickered at the boy's impersonation. Ever since he's started watching that Disney show Shake It Up, he's been copying that character named Flynn with the loud way he informs his sleeping mother that he'll answer the phone or the door.

"Hi, again, you two sure are quick. Is your dad or mom home?" Emily asked when the door was opened for her.

"Yup." Sucking in a breath he called out. "Mom, dad, company!" Retreating when he hears approaching footsteps, he rammed into his mother's legs at full force, hugging her briefly before continuing on through the home and back to the backyard.

"See, I told you she was nice," Arc can be heard saying.

"She hasn't done anything but greet us," Elliot replied.

Paula looked over her shoulder wondering what that was about, then she addressed their guest with a smile. "Emily, hi."

"Hi, Paula, how are you?"

"I'm great. How are you? Come on in," she waved her inside.

Emily is lead into the living room, where she's silently with gesture offered a seat anywhere; she takes the armchair, crossing her legs when seated,; lowering her leisure backpack-style purse to the floor beside the chair out of the way of traffic she looks around the home. It's beautifully decorated, clearly all a woman's touch. The walls are cream, accents of beige furniture with pale and dark blue throw pillows decorate them. There are little to a large photos on the wall, the main attraction being of the three person family that will soon be a four.

"How far along?" She asked, when the host returned from the kitchen with refreshments of melon iced tea in a glass and a small tin of assorted butter cookies.

"Five months," Setting the refreshments down, Paula took a seat on the couch adding to that reply. "Five long, _long,_ months."

The two women laugh. Though Emily has never been pregnant, she can only imagine how it must feel, she went out to Louisiana for a couple months to help take care of her cousin when she was pregnant and having a hard time with it; she's by no means certified to help with pregnancy pains, she was there mostly for moral support and to watch her two other kids while she rested.

"So, how are things with you?"

"They're the best they can be," Emily sipped her tea then ate a cookie, covering her mouth as she speaks and chews. "I teach the third grade at our old elementary school,"

"Really? I teach as well, I'm a college professor. Not for anything fancy, just one of the those extra credits type classes."

"Isn't it fulfilling?"

"At that age…" Paula grimaced. "I'm lucky if two students stay awake through the lesson, it's always party this, hook-up that." She shrugged her shoulder.

"Hi," Rocky says entering the living room as casually as he could, considering he and Colt were in the kitchen arguing in near silent voices about the He-and-Emily-relationship confrontation.

Colt thought it was a great chance for him to nip it, since his ex, slash never-was, slash brief hook-up was currently sipping tea and chatting casually with his wife. Rocky thought it was a lousy idea and wanted to grab Arc and slip out the back gate and avoid Emily until she got the hint- if there was anything she thought was being thrown, that is. It was never confirmed that she cared and thought they'd get together. To be honest, and only to himself would he admit this, he kind of was thinking about her in that way. She was so sweet, and memorable that day. Her bright smile, positive attitude. It was enchanting. He began to wonder why didn't they ever properly give each other a shot beyond a handful of awkward dates here and there? Then Asami entered the picture… All he can think about it her. When can he see her again? Is she single? Does she want nothing more than friendship with him, or even an acquaintance? He never even figured out that much! He could just be seen as a helpful guy… But, aa, there's the smoking gun, they exchanged numbers. She wants to see him. Yeah. Crap. What if she's the type of person who just hooks-up with people?

"Rocky?" Emily spoke through the veil.

Blinking, he came to to his brother's faint snicker.

"We lost you there for a minute," He says. "Emily was just telling you that it's good to see you again,"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's good to see you too," He stammered. "A- again. I mean,"

Colt mentally face-palmed himself. Why, if he's not interested, does Rocky always end up making a boob of himself in front of Emily. He'd have no problem giving someone he's not into the brush-off. He should impart some of his wisdom to his older brother, because the guy clearly doesn't have a clue.

Out in the backyard, both kids call a timeout. Hunched over and out of breath, they rest out in the May sunlight, letting the light breeze be their hair dryer. Hair, skin, and clothing dryer to be more precise. When their dad's left, they became serious, the spar was more of a match between young and younger. Elliot is always trying to prove his salt as a fighter in face of his older, more experienced cousin. Just because they're in different classes doesn't mean they're in a different class.

"You kids are pretty amazing," A man, looked to be late twenties, says as he approached the fence; stopping upon reaching it he clapped his hands together. "Sorry, don't be afraid, but I saw you across the street and I couldn't help but notice. Do you take karate classes?"

Arc, held a hand against his cousin's chest to keep him back from stranger danger. "We do."

"That's cool. I always wanted to do so myself as a boy, but now I'm too old,"

Too old? The guy looked like he could be king of the fitness center! He's got well-toned arms and legs, good posture. He could probably hold his own in a fight or two. But, street fighting and martial arts are vastly different.

"I thought your playing looked a little too good," he went on. "but when I saw some of those moves you guys were dishing out to each other, I just sort of wanted to watch."

"Well, we're done for now. Thanks for the compliments, but we really shouldn't be talking to strangers." Arc says. Elliot remained slightly hidden behind him, glaring at the man, or perhaps simply squinting from the sunlight.

"I understand, and please don't misunderstand me. I wasn't being a weirdo or anything, I just thought it looked cool and wanted to see it close up."

"I can show you something,"

"Ahem," Arc reprimanded.

He doesn't dare say Elliot's name. A rule his father taught him well. Whenever someone makes you uncomfortable, alias or nothing at all. You don't know what these people will do with your name. What they can find out about your whens and wheres just from that much.

"What? It's just a few moves, what's the big deal?"

"We don't know him," Arc muttered to his cousin. "Just get in the house, we should get some popsicles to refuel."

"Popsicles? Don't have to tell me twice," He waved a hand to the man before dashing off to get one of his favorite snacks on the planet.

"I don't mind to frighten you, honest, my name is Izaya Kirifuda." Pointing as if the location can be seen from where they're standing, he continued. "I work at the general motors up the street that way."

"Okay. Great. Understand my caution, and have a nice day."

"Sure. And sorry if I made you nervous." Izaya says. "I really do just admire the art."

Arc nodded. He turned and entered the home wondering if that was true? Would it be stereotyping to think since he's Japanese, of course he'd appreciate seeing the martials arts blossoming in the world? Who's to say. But, Arc knew one thing… the guy had better not come back.

Having spent some time visiting together; Rocky volunteered to drive Emily home, but somehow it turned into her coming over to his house for dinner.

"Did this place come already decorated?" Emily asked. Everything, just everything was white and brown. There was a little greenery from some plants, she couldn't tell if they are real or fake and made of plastic. "It's um.."

"You can say it," Rocky says. "It's clinical," He smiled.

"Yeah. Very. Actually." She smiled.

"Miss Emily, wanna come and see my bedroom? I've got all kinds of cool ninja posters in there," He takes her hand, ready to lead her whether she wants to be lead or not.

"That sounds great," she said over her shoulder. "I've been seeing it all my childhood, why not again as an adult."

Rocky shook his head. What could he tell her, they are a family of fighters. It's about passing down and tradition. It was passed down to their mother by her father, their grandfather passed it down to them, they're passing it to their children. There must have been someone passing it down to their grandpa Mori, even! Lineage. Rocky hopes that Arc passes the arts to his kids someday.

"And this is the ultimate fighter, in my eyes, Robin Shou," Arc beams at the Chinese man in a fighter's pose tacked to his wall. "He may seem like just some guy from a movie to most, but he's a real bonafied martial artist."

Emily nods politely. She isn't interested, but she's happy to take the boy's enthusiasm.

"Miss Emily,"

"You can just call me Emily, Arc,"

"Okay. Well, I was wondering if I can ask you something," he leans over towards her and whispers. "Something private,"

Emily looked over her shoulder towards the open door where Rocky could walk in at any second, but he's what? 11? Whatever he has to say can't be too serious, right? "Sure, what's up?" Leaning in and whispering herself, she adds. "If it's a secret, I won't tell. I promise." She's done this with many students in her class.

"Do you like my dad?"

Is that all?! She smiled and nods. "I do. We've known each other for a long time,"

"No, no, I mean do you liiike my dad?" His big greenish blue eyes held question and worry.

"Oh… Oh…" She was struck by that question. "I um.. I mean, we used to sort of date but, that was a long time ago." Emily straightened from her lean.

What was Arc asking something like that for? Was Rocky fishing around for information about her? About them? Is he interested in her? That would great. She kind of wondered about it when they met up in the coffee shop, but she didn't get any vibe from Rocky. Arc wouldn't just ask something like that on his own, or would he? Maybe he's worried about her trying to replace his mother?

"Arc, Rocky and I are just friends," she placed a chunk of hair behind her ear. "I would never try to replace your mother, she's your mother. I'm just hanging out. Okay?" Besides, she's not psycho. Who in the world could take the place of someone like that? Tch. A thumb tack, maybe? She would have laughed at the joke had it not been for the look on Arc's face.

Arc looked disappointed, then he looked concerned as though something had just dawned on him. But, the look was short-lived and he then smiled at her. "It's fine. Don't think about it, I'm sorry I brought it up." He exits his bedroom.

"What did I say?" She wondered out loud.

…..

"Rocky," Emily says, before opening the car door and going inside her home, she thought it only right to clear the air. "I just wanna tell you that… I only want to be friends, I didn't come into your life looking for a relationship, or anything,"

"What are you talking about?" Rocky asked, then countered with. "And I was supposed to be telling that to you…" He sighed his grief out in a quick huff. "Did Arc say something to you?"

"Sorta, he seems to think that I'm trying to replace his mother." She says, as her take on the conversation.

"Wow… I'm sorry; I had no idea he saw you that way." Rocky felt sick. He never even once thought that Arc might have worries about the woman Rocky brings into their life replacing his mother. He thought that the boy was trying to set them up. Go get gossip from a five year old's repeat and you'll get screwed up like a game of Telephone everytime. "Emily, I think Arc might have gotten the wrong idea about us, and I'm sorry if he gave you a hard time about it. I know you're not trying to be in a relationship with me, and I wasn't trying to be in one with you."

Emily clammed up when hearing that, as part of her really had wondered.

"I actually met someone, that I'd like to start seeing. But, now I have to address this 'replacement mother' situation before it goes too far."

"...You.. met someone?"

"Yeah. If things go good with us, I'd like for you to meet her," Rocky smiles. "She's really nice, I'm sure you'd like her."

"I'm sure I will," she shoves open the door, making a hasty retreat. "I'll see you around, Sam,"

"Yeah, see ya." Starting the car, he wondered to himself. "What was that about?"


	6. Teaching Lessons

Arc grimaced as he watched Justice go all Mortal Kombat on one of his old Pokemon stuffed animals. The mastiff found it under the boy's bed and has fallen in love... of sorts. Arc doesn't know what type of weird ritualistic habit it is for dogs to maul a toy, but he knows she loves it because Justice has kinda gone obsessive over it. And she's only had it for a couple of hours! But she ate beside it, slept beside it, watched TV with him with it beside them.

'You're lucky I'm a bigger Squirtle fan than Charmander.' Thinks the child. He's actually not even that much of a Pokemon fan anymore, now he's moved on to Beyblades. Now if Justice had gone after one of his beloved tops he'd have to take disciplinary action. He's watched The Dog Whisperer, he knows what he's doing. 'I wonder how dad and miss Emily are making out? God, what was with that reaction though? Did she think that I was seeing her as a replacement for my mother? That's not it at all,' He gnaws thoughtfully on his bottom lip. 'I just want her to be my father's girlfriend, then maybe wife, then- if she'd like it, my step mother. But to replace me actually mother... That could never happen,'

Arc eyed the front door as if he can track movement with some super secret technique. All felt quiet on the frontier. Sliding from the couch, he walked into his bedroom and removed a hidden photo from his shelf. He hid a photo of his mother like a true ninja. A sheet of printer paper scotch taped to the underside of the closet shelf, and hidden between the paper and the shelf is a photo of his mother Marissa Balsam. It's one of his favorite photos, and one of his greatest and only secrets from his father. He knows they have a, well, rocky relationship. And he would never want his father to be upset because he a lot of the time thinks about his mother. He can't help it. His parents may have a strained relationship, but she's been nothing but good to him his whole life. He can't turn his back on her- especially when knowing it was her gift giving her episodes that made her sick. Not the woman herself. She's kind and wonderful, and caring. Why else would she have been a nurse? Nurses love people, and care for them. They're the ones who have to deal with the patients all day, not the doctors. It takes great kindness to be a nurse.

And his mother had that.

His thumb brushed his mother's hair on the photo. He can't remember what it feels like, the texture of his mother's hair. In his mind, it's made of silk. Beautiful, blonde silk. He can remember her eyes, so kind. Tears splashed onto the photo, the man made rain splashed onto the photo and rolled down onto the floor hitting the carpet with a dull thud.

"I miss you," he whispered to her.

He's only seen her once. Once in his whole life that he can remember. He was around her when he was an infant, he knows that, he was told about that, but he only remembers the one time from when he was four years old.

They had so much fun together. She played with him. Told him stories, then read for him from his favorite books. She had breakfast, lunch, and dinner with him. It was such a treat! He remembers it so clearly. Waking up that morning and going downstairs to find a strange woman in his cousin aunt and uncle's home. His mother was in the kitchen just eating a bowl of cereal while reading the newspaper, she looked up at him and her eyes became teary right away. And then he heard the little nickname in person "sweet boy" she always calls him between the two "sweet boy" or "dear one" with every letter he's had read to him by his aunt, uncle, or cousin. And he got to hear it with his own ears, in person!

Over the phone is… over the phone. No one can get real emotions going from phone calls, and his mother is mute, phone's don't work for her. All her calls had to be read with a special phone that has a screen, so the words read out like closed captions. You don't get more impersonal than that. He ran to her. She needed no introduction, no "Hi son, I'm your mother" he knew. He felt it.

 _'What happened between you two, you and dad? Why couldn't you get along? What could have been so bad that you couldn't get along, at least for my sake?'_ He sniffled. _'Why'd you have to make it too late for it, mom..? Why did you have t-..to die…?'_ He dropped to the floor, in a full bowed position and he wept into his knees.

…..

Rocky drove home slowly. He needed to think, and try as he might to keep his mind on the road to keep his thoughts clear for the sake of others and his own safety, he just can't shake what's happening. Arc was trying to set him and Emily up, he's, for lack of a better wording, window shopping for a mom. His mom. Arc wants a mother. He wants Emily as his mother. And it isn't so much that he wants Emily, but that he wants a mother so badly that he latched onto her so quickly, without even knowing her. That's what hurts him. His son… his son is missing the love from a stable parent being at home, because he can't provide it.

He's doing to his son the one thing he swore he never would. Isolating him. Changing his world from child to man, because he has to be strong to move from uncle to uncle, to grandma and grandpa's home each time his father has to disappear for work. What is gonna say to him? They have to have this conversation, it can't just sit on the backburner. Nothing good ever comes from festering emotions. The bacteria cultivates and further spreads the ruin. Not to mention it needs to be cleared up for him, because Emily's thoughts contradict what he heard from Colt via Elliot. There are too many middlemen involved because he and his son have become unable to talk to each other. They're afraid to converse with someone they know little about, but care enough for that they don't want them hurt by their words.

It could be seen as sweet, but it's a false sweetness. Being a profiler, Rocky knows the polite care you give to a stranger when he meets with it.

Shaking it off, he let the thoughts go. The practiced words won't convey his feelings. He has to take whatever comes. And he can't do that with explanations and comebacks to a conversation not yet understood.

The car sped up to the speed limit until it slowed when Rocky arrived at home.

As the knob turned to open the door which would allow Rocky to enter his home, he realised the pace at which he's moving. Slowly, sort of like he's got all day; the reason, he lost his nerve. It's embarrassing to be afraid of your own kid's feelings, especially when he deals with the underbelly of the world on a daily basis. But, he doesn't know those people, he has nothing to lose when speaking to them. But with Arc… What if he tells him he hates him for leaving him alone all the time? What if he tells him that he does want a mother- any mother, anyone at all! Is he going to keep losing dates because his son is hyper vigilant about getting him married off? Women don't want to be 'instant moms'. They don't want to right away have to think about marriage because a child is pressuring them, when daddy's out of the room.

'Rats, the light is still on in his bedroom,' Rocky sees the glow beneath the closed door. 'Maybe he didn't hear me come in? Maybe I can postpone this until morning… Shoot, I've got that meeting…' Sucking in a deep breath, he released it after a six count. 'You're talking to him.'

Dropping his keys into the dish by the door, he walks across the living room to Arc's bedroom and knocks on the obstruction between safety and volcanic eruption. "Arc?" If life suddenly became a television show, Rocky was sure everyone would suddenly hear canned-laughter over his grimaced wince from calling his son's name. The boy could have been asleep and just left the light on by accident; meaning he's just ruined everything. Doubtful since it's only seven o'clock.

"Y-.." Arc cleared his throat, then tried again. "Yeah?"

Rocky doesn't hesitate to open the door, he isn't struck with a sudden bravery. His reason is more basic, fatherly duties. It sounds as if his son is crying or was. And he can't ignore that. "Arc? Where.." Seeing the closet door open he enters it stooping to kneel beside the child, who's sitting on the floor with his head hung low. Scooping him into his arms, not even knowing or caring about the reason why Arc is in this state, he rubbed the boy's arm making shushing sounds.

Arc had just finished up crying, but being coddled brought the tears rolling right back. He sobbed into his father's shirt; every sniffle brought his father's scent up his semi-stuffy nose, the vanilla spice scent calmed him and his tears petered out.

"Can you talk now? Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?" Arc is silent aside from his soft huffs of breath from trying to catch his breath from the tears. "Is this because of Emily?" He tried to coax the conversation.

Arc shook his head, the he nods.

"Did she say something that hurt you?" He asked. He isn't too much a good friend with his childhood female-bestie that he would defend her over his own child. If she was intentionally cruel to Arc when explaining that she isn't interested in him, all bets are off. And their friendship is done.

"I don't know,"

Words. Good! Words are perfect. A great way to get problems solved.

"She said she doesn't like you in a romantic way, but then she said that…" He trailed off.

"Go ahead,"

"She said that she wasn't going to be a replacement for my mom. I… I wasn't even looking to replace mom. I just wanted you to have someone, and that eventually, if she loved me too, she'd maybe adopt me and we'd be a family. I never thought about replacing mom. I _love_ her!" He began crying again.

Marissa Balsam is the darkest, the blackest void in Rocky's existence. He hates her. If it could go beyond hate, he was sure that point would be reached if she was still alive.

Some people can't be redeemed. Ever.

However; sitting here tucked into a closet with Arc, weeping in his arms just as he had all those years ago when he was four years old and wondering if he was his father. Rocky had come to realize, in this very instance, that children aren't a one way street. Arc has a mother. And she was Marissa Balsam. He doesn't know why it never really hit him before now. Maybe because he's denied it for so long. And Arc, the dear child had never brought her up. Not to him. Not specifically. Has he been missing her all this time?

"Arc, I…" He doesn't know what to say. "I don't know what to say." He shakes his head. "Emily could never replace your mom, she doesn't even want to. I think there was just a misunderstanding somewhere."

"I liked miss Emily, and you like her. I just wanted her to know that I would like it if she wanted to become a family with us. But then she mentioned mom… I think I just freaked out a little."

"Like the situation became to real, that someone would come into my life and assume they're replacing your mother?"

Arc nods. "Nobody can replace her…"

"Nobody."

He sniffled. "Did you… did you love her? Were you guys happy at all? ...You never talk about her. Why don't you ever talk about her?"

Rocky remained quiet. He doesn't trust himself to answer, which only caused Arc to cry again.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" asked the teary child. "Why can't you just say you loved her? Why can't you just say that you cared?" His hand is balled up and he pops his father on his side repeatedly. "Was she so horrible to be around while she was sick? Just think about the good times then! That's what I do! She was never bad to me- not ever!"

"She only saw you in person when you were a baby, and once when you were four."

"That wasn't her fault, aunt Edith said that she was sick and the place was keeping us apart until she got better." He sniffled. "I understand that, and I'm only eleven- so why don't you?"

Justice whimpered and barked lightly at Rocky, who, to her, is causing his young master pain. She loves them both, but Arc has been with her the longest, so she's more intune with his emotions and more sensitive to his needs.

"It's complicated," It was the best he could offer.

He is not going to tell his son that his mother had been batsht crazy, a kidnapper, and worst of all a serial rapist- which, oh by the way, is how he was conceived. No. Arc does not need to know any of that. He could go on believing and thinking whatever ceased these questions in the first place.

"That's bull!" He stands, shouting down at his father, who remained on his knees. "You must have liked her enough to have made me- so what changed?!"

Rocky downcast his eyes, unable to look at Arc. He really just doesn't want to comment.

"I don't…" He trailed off from whatever he'd planned on saying. "I'm tired, can I please go to bed?"

"Yeah. You can go to bed,"

Arc swiped the photo of his mother from the floor; Rocky felt even worse then, he didn't even know Arc had such a thing. How long has he wanted these questions answered? How long has he wondered these things, but politely kept quiet? Kept the pain… All to himself.

Rocky stood, exiting the closet after his son. Arc climbed into bed, holding the photo against him.

"Arc, when I find a way to answer your questions… I'll answer them. I promise." He looked his son in the eye, he is sincere in his declaration. The boy rolled over to face away and pretend that his father is not there, just for now.

It's 12:40 am.

Arc left his bedroom after tossing and turning for hours trying to get to sleep, without success. He walked through the short distance between his bedroom and his dad's. He didn't realize how much he missed the simple act of ability having had his father gone for three months. It was eating away at him, the fact that they fought. He has to apologize… sort of.

"Dad…? Dad, are you awake?" He whispered while shaking Rocky.

Rocky opened his eyes, looking first at the clock, with a frown, then rolling over he almost caught a fright from a foreign image at his side then he realized it was only his son. He hasn't had much interaction with night visitors- that are real and present- for three months, so this was startling so out of the blue. Rubbing his eyes, he reached for the lamp and turned it on by the yank of a chain with a ball at the end of it.

"What happened? Are you ok?" He asked now that the spirit turned into a young boy.

"I just wanted to tell you that I don't hate you,"

Rocky blinked, then replied. "Okay."

"I'm just mad a you."

He gave a single nod, and said. "Alright."

Arc frowned and wished he wasn't twitching from foot to foot from nerves making him uncomfortable and the situation awkward, but he felt he had to say something or he'd never get to sleep.

"I really am glad that you're home; but this is just something that's bothering me right now. Okay?"

Now Rocky had to hide a smile. His son is too cute right now. Does he think that he's mad, or that he'd hate him because of this? He doesn't have to apologize, or feel like he's done something wrong by wondering about his mother. Honestly, he really is surprised this conversation has not come up sooner.

"Arc, I'm not mad at you for asking, I don't hate you for wondering or continuing to love your mother- that makes me happy. I'm glad she loved you and you loved her. I really am." And he meant that. If the woman was able to stop her madness to love this beautiful child, he'll give praise where it belongs. But, it doesn't change his opinion of her, because of their past. "I'm glad that you don't hate me; and if you wanna be mad and shut me out or hollar, you go right ahead. If it's important to you to do so, then I'll accept it."

"...Really?"

"Really."

Smiling, he nods. "Good night."

"Good night."

Walking away from the bed, he says over his shoulder. "I might slam the door a little,"

"Okay."

"Because I'm still mad,"

"I understand."

Arc nods, then closes the door. The nod wasn't given a twist so the jamb thumps into place rather than slides. There. He slammed it.

Rocky then silently laughed to himself and turned the lamp off. Getting back under the covers, he closed his eyes and got a bit of untroubled sleep of his own, now that he knows he's not hated. Just wrath inflicted. He can take that.

That morning.

"So, how did things go with your dad and this Emily lady?" Tucker asks when joining his best friend at their lockers. They got lucky to have them side-by-side.

Arc sighed out his newly grown frustration of the subject; calmed by the silent outburst, he says. "There is no thing, and the bricks have walled off that Emily lady. Just forget I ever said anything about it."

"Why? You were so jazzed at Judo, I thought it was a lock,"

"Yeah. A lock." He closed his locker, hoisted his bag over his shoulder then charged down the crowded hall. "I really had a bad night, and don't care to bring it into my morning, Tuck',"

"But, c'mon, I really wanna know what happened; did she tell you to kiss-off?" He hurried to catch up to his friend.

"More or less,"

"Harsh. I thought you said-"

"Tucker, I'm not joking. I don't wanna talk about it anymore."

"Okay. So we won't talk about it… Are you gonna find someone else for your dad?"

"My dad isn't gonna be with anyone," He stops walking and turns to face his friend. "Y'know, not once, not once since we've been a family has my dad mentioned my mother. He never talks about her, there are no pictures around the house, it's like she's not even on his radar." He felt last night's tears coming back for round three.

Breakfast had been awkward and uncomfortable on both their ends. He wanted to say something, he could tell his father wanted to say something. But, rather than talk, they ate their frosted mini-wheats- Rocky had the blueberry muffin and his was the maple brown- and then he dropped him off at school after checking his homework. This is awful. Now he's going to be around his dad with this uncomfortable air until either he and his dad drops the issue altogether. A permanent state of walking on egg shells he is not a fan of.

The pair walked down the hall together, a silence fell over them. Not soon enough in the Douglas child's opinion. Sometimes friendship could be a real drag.

"And _don't_ say anything to my dad," he requests when seeing his father's car parked in the parent's lane line-up.

"Jeez, calm down. You two must have really had some falling out,"

Arc shrugged his shoulder, although it looked more like he was readjusting his heavy backpack. It was really nice, his will to fight and rebel against his father hated to admit it, but having his father pick him up from school meant the world to him. Maybe he should cut him some slack? He has been unbelievably busy working on that big case. And he didn't stick around hoping for another assignment to come up, he came straight home to be with him. He loves him. Even if he doesn't love his mother… or perhaps…?

 _'Things could be just as hard on my dad as they are for me,'_ he removes his bag placing it into the backseat before he climbed in shotgun. Tucker waved goodbye to Arc's dad before decidedly walking home. He's not a fan of tension. _'He could miss mom, and not wanna talk about it because it's too painful. Maybe dad tried to make things work for them, but because mom's gift made her so volatile it was hard- like how people get mad at some with Alzheimer's disease. You don't mean to get upset, but a person can only take so much before they lash out.'_

He eyed his father, who upon noticing smiled at him. The car pulled out of the line and rolled cautiously down to the street.

…..

"He's hot, okay. He's hella hot; I'd buy out this whole section if it would make him happy," Harry confessed, though not for the first time, to his best friend Bianca.

They waltzed into the music store, as they do every Monday, to just stand around mock mulling over instruments when really they're ogling the owner. He's insanely hot! That longish hair, placed so haphazardly into a ponytail, those dimples that highlight the hazel glow of joy in his eyes as he talks about instruments and music with customers. Jeffrey Douglas. He makes all perfect tens look like a dog's breakfast- once its gone out the other end.

"Why are guys like that never single?" wondered Harry.

"Um, big picture, guys like that are never _gay_." Bianca shoved her friend.

"Tch. That doesn't scare me, I could change that." He made a 'mua' gesture in the musicians direction.

Bianca laughed and shook her head. And Wednesday they'll have a repeat performance, similar conversation, only on Wednesday Jeffrey is the one being forward; telling, delusional, Harry that he knows it's strange but he has feelings for him, he's seen him come in each of those days and admittedly has fallen in love. Such a sad case. But she's no innocent, she's pined for that wedding band to disappear and for the hunky musician to stop her into his arms and bring her to the backroom so they can make beautiful music. And if not Jeffrey, she'd settle for the employee Dermot, that Irish look is pretty irresistible. He doesn't have an accent, born and raised in America, but everything else about him screams of the nearly foreign culture.

"Excuse me," Harry is saying to Jeffrey. "Is this instrument in tune?" He hands the manager an acoustic guitar.

Colt expertly held the instrument then begins playing a song, a bar of music that would check each string. After an adjustment, he hands Harry the acoustic.

"Thanks," he could die, he brushed his hand! Aaah! "How much are _privates_?"

Colt scoffed at how much that sounded like innuendo every time he hears it. "Fifty,"

"That's not too bad, maybe I'll get a lesson someday."

"Any time you can," he'd love the business; it's been slow lately and with summer approaching he and his wife need the cash to keep coming in.

"Okay, thank you. I'll _definitely_ think about getting a lesson."

Colt shrugged a whatever. If not him, than some other student of music will come along.

The college kids left the shop full of laughter and triumph, until the bumped into some jerk just standing in the way of their exit.

"Excuse you, the sidewalks are for moving traffic, not traffic jams." Harry informed as he shoved by.

"Freak." Bianca whispered about the man following after her friend.

The "freak" ignored the students, they aren't worth the effort to even roll his eyes. No. His real interest lies inside the music store. He watched Colt with interest as he mills about the store. How easy it would just to go in there and snap! His fingers trembled at his side, itching to grab the blue ninja by the throat and twist, squeeze, or puncture that delicate area of the human body. But, one has to ease into these sorts of things. After all , where's the fun in just eliminating your enemy, When you can first ruin their life? One disaster after another. Taking from them until everything is gone, just as they done had his boss's father. That was his job, to ruin. A pawn of destructive nature. This piece was ready to move. And he's gonna strike tonight.

And that night, while most of the world lay sleeping in bed, a spark of passion was lit in the music world. A tiny little flame that spread it's love throughout the shop in an instantaneous roar of burning passion. A lovely engulfing passion that ate up everything it touched. The woodwind was charred, the brass bubbled and bent, the strings plucked loose from the base creating a macabre sound as the wooden instrument became unrecognizable of its usual form. The keys of the piano are tainted black, it's music joined in with the string section as the long wires broke and burned from the instrument. The cymbals clambered as bits of burnt ceiling landing on them knocking them free from their hooks.

The flames danced higher and higher into the air, taking with it any and every bit of love imbued in the place...

Colt was brought out of his sleep from a phone call, informing him that everything was gone.

X x X

Commentary: you read 4 stories before this one? Riles, I don't know whether to tell you you rock, or that you're crazy. So many chapters! Woo... I can't even do it, I get too distracted by the typos and missing words then I end up not enjoying a read because I'm editing. Which I still need to do. Thank you very much for the review.

Thanks everyone for reading this too, you're all tops. Have a great weak, stay warm in this crazy weather we've been having, and please let's be aware of each other's feelings and handle with care, even when the person coming at you is in a mood.


	7. Game Changer

"Okay… yeah… thanks,"

Paula listened to the conversation from Colt's end, and knew by his exhausted tone the news was not good; she could tell also that even the cops could hear the implied "for nothing" after he'd thanked for the update.

"How bad?"

This is a week and a half later, after the fire.

"Bad. I mean, we have fire insurance but what does it matter? The shop was practically burned to the ground. Do you know how long it's gonna take to get it back up and running?" Colt sank onto a chair at the kitchen table. A nearby pile of drawings took the brunt of his temper as he swats them to the floor.

Paula rubbed her husband's shoulder to comfort him; he gave the offer of kindness a pat, lifting her hand he placed a kiss upon her fingers before the held hand slid free from his grasp. She bent to pick up their son's art gallery that is then set back onto the table.

"I can take jobs as a summer classes teacher," she says once straightening up. "And you've still got students who come in for one-on-one lessons,"

Pulling his wife to him, he kissed her shoulder then cheek once she's seated on his lap. "I don't want you over exerting yourself, do you know how hot it gets during the summer?"

"Well, me and L.A. heat have met before, I think I'll manage. Besides, I'll be inside in an ice cold classroom, suffering the high possibility of a summer cold."

Colt smiled, shaking his head in disbelief that his mood was swaying to not as pissed just from a few words, and a kind gesture. "No, you need rest. Besides, I'll get Mike to put in a good word for me; I can work at Fourth washing dishes or sweeping up."

Paula cast a belligerent look upon her husband, saying. "But you hate doing dishes,"

Colt bobbed his head in agreement, while adding, "Yeah, for free- just add cash and.. ow!" he yelped before laughing. Rubbing the pinched spot on his arm he grinned deeply enough to expose his dimple. "Trust me, babe, you and I won't be out in the cold. I've got options, and you've got pregnant rest responsibilities. I can't trade with you, so you have to meet me halfway on this."

She wasn't going to argue about how being pregnant in the summer during half classes was ideal compared to working a full school year- which she has been, but, whatever. As long as Colt stays out of his foul mood. She's happy, if he's happy.

….

Colt and his boss, Mr. Kempner, the owner of the building which he manages, along with the cashier, Dermot, are digging through the ruins of something salvageable; however, it truly is all gone. Even the brass! It was melted to a skin crawling degree. This was a real living nightmare.

"You know the fire department said the sprinkler system was shut off," said the owner.

Dermot whipped his head in the big bosses direction. "You think this was _intentional_?"

"I'm not sure what I think, but I know it's strange," groaning when he pulled a clump of violin strings from a pile of ash. "Jesus, look at this mess."

Colt wondered if he and Dermot were about to see a grown man cry? He hoped not. He's not sure how to handle something like that- outside of family. And he's certain the cashier doesn't either. "Does the fire department know what started it? Or where?"

"That's weird information number two, they said the source of the fire was on top of the checkout counter," He scratched upon his ankle after crumbling ash landed on exposed flesh, that's there because of his low footy socks' inability to cover the area. "As if a fireball had fell from the ceiling. They don't have a clue what started it, because whatever it was burner all up!"

Dermot blew out of breath. "Turns off the sprinkler system; sets a fire; someone must really hate music,"

"Naah," the boss man waved it off. "Probably delinquents trying to rob a place with pricy merchandise,"

Colt couldn't believe the man could be so relaxed about this. But, then again, he's not the one who's left unemployed. Plus, he's got an insurance check coming. He can have the place rebuilt for half the cost and pocket the rest. That seems pretty good of a deal, maybe the guy owes someone money and he found a quick way to get it by torching his own business.

"Nice criminal mind you got there, Jeff," Colt berated himself. "Mr. Kempner wouldn't do something like this." But the fact that the sprinkler system was shut off, leaves him to wonder…

0 0 0

Asami Kinomiya glanced at Rocky from the side of her dark eyes, a smirk tugged at her lips. The light cool breeze blew through his hair exposing the little scar over his eyebrow. She isn't sure how it got there, but it looked rugged, it tugged on the pros she's got listed in her mind about whether or not she'd like get serious with a guy who has a kid, a dog, and judging by the scar a very mysterious back story. But for every con there was a ton of pros. Especially the first one, that tells her that he wouldn't abandon a child solely to his mother. It's commendable.

"What's with that look?" He asked.

Rocky noticed the glances Asami is giving him, and between feeling self conscious and believing that things are going well during this little walking date, he's beginning to break out into a nervous sweat. He hasn't dated in a long time, so this whole flirtatious behavior is going to need a map, tour guide, a packed lunch incase he needs to refresh his mentality during the revisit, and of course a stand-in should things go sideways. Ha! If only.

"I was just thinking about how nice this is,"

"You were?" He felt relieved hearing that. "Most women find taking a walk to be pretty boring,"

"I'm not most women," She smiled beautifully at him. It only made Rocky more nervous. He hasn't seen a grin that sincere since he agreed to a second date when Emily asked him out after he'd botched up the first one from when he'd asked her.

Rocky returned the smile, but laughed nervously at himself and shook it off. "Umm, if your legs get tired, I could carry you.. on my back."

Laughing, Asami said, "I'll pass, but thank you."

"Okay. Just checking,"

The young woman slyly fell back a step and then moving forward she leapt onto Rocky's back.

"Hey!" He laughed as he reached around to support the sudden intrusion on his person. "I thought you said you were good?"

"Mm, well, I thought about it. It's been a while since I've been a backpack," She rests her chin on his shoulder, pressing her temple to his. She closed her eyes feeling his warmth. "I figure, why pass up the opportunity."

"A backpack? You don't weigh anymore than one," Rocky teased. "I'm taking you to dinner to fatten you up."

"Lunch is sooner," she pinched his cheeks before setting her arms around him to secure herself in the position.

In the distance, a pair of eyes glared at them.

...

"Mm, you're right," Asami says; her eyes are closed and she's in complete bliss over the delicious taste spreading throughout her mouth. "Cheesecake taste better when someone is feeding it to you," Taking a forkful from her slice, she feeds it to Rocky. "I don't even like chocolate,"

"That's funny, I was gonna say the same thing about strawberries," Rocky took a scoop of his triple chocolate then a piece from her strawberry and stuffed it into his mouth. "Wow, try this," he repeats the combo and offers his fork to her.

"Oh my god," Chewing, she nods that the taste is out of this world. "I expect some chocolate covered strawberries on White Day."

"Oh yeah?" Rocky cheekily says. "I expect some chocolate balls rolled in strawberries on Valentine's day,"

"You know about White Day?" Asami was mock impressed that she didn't have to explain what she meant when saying that.

In Japanese culture, only one person gives chocolates, cookies, or even marshmallows on Valentine's day to someone they love or would like to. Then on March 14th the recipient, usually the men, reply with a treat, and if not… well, you're out of luck.

They've seen each other four times since the initial meeting. These little dates have been peppered with unknown information being laid out on the table with flirtatious conversation and curious questions asked. Rocky feels so comfortable with Asami, it's almost as if she was made in a factory and sent to him special delivery. And it's been marked 'Fragile'. This whole getting back into dating thing. He didn't even know he wanted to do it, then she came along and changed all of that. The notion has been there, when he saw Emily again after years, but… with Emily, he was always left hesitating and wondering if he's doing the right thing. You just don't easily date someone you're that close to. It's insane.

With Asami… It feels pure. Like there's no embarrassment or traumas. No remember when to be ruined by heartbreak and let down. He can screw up with her, and even if it's forever it won't be disastrously forever. It's hard to explain it, but that's how Rocky feels.

"I'm curious," she begins to eat her own cake. "When do I get to meet your son? Or is there a ring required with that level of the relationship?"

Rocky grimaced. "Funny you should put it that way, because my son is so not looking for anyone to replace his mother. We've had a falling out because he was trying to set me up with an old friend of mine, but then things went sideways and now he's gone into warrior mode with me and women. He actually asked the mail lady if she was married, because if not, she shouldn't come around our neighborhood anymore." Seeing the expression on Asami's face he nodded to agree. "Even a delivery woman got the brush-off that she'd better only be doing her job, that his single father likes to be alone."

Asami chuckled. "I'm so sorry you're going through that. What happened to his mother, if you don't mind my asking?" And she's been dying to know. Who'd leave a great guy like Rocky? Unless he cheated, or maybe she did. You never know, some women don't like squeaky clean men.

"Tch. Have you got a decade for the explanation?" He joked, but he also wasn't kidding. It's not an easy tale to tell anyone, even a licensed professional. "I'm going to tell Arc about you, I have to. I really like you Asami, and I'd like to see a lot of you. I'm not gonna let my kid police my life,"

"Good. I'm not going to let him scare me off," Leaning across the small table she kissed him on the lips. Her lipstick didn't smudge, but she brushed her thumb across his lower lip just to touch him intimately. "Y'know… I don't have any children,"

Rocky wondered if she wanted children. He wasn't sure how to take the comment, until her fingertips began to caress the back of his hand that's resting on the tabletop. "Oh. Oh! Oh, no.. no.. I think it's too soon for that."

"You sure?"

"Wondering," he laughed, then swallowed nervously.

Sex. Why does he always forget about that? Probably because he's had his fill and is no longer interested. Robbie is gone. He's never coming back. He was the last person to…

"Forget about it," She says to his far away look. "Tell me more about Arc, I wanna be prepared for the worst. He's not gonna come after me with sharp objects or anything," She smiled to show she's joking and isn't calling his son a little monster or something.

"No. He might flip you in a Judo move," he was glad that she laughed, despite it being entirely possible. "And you're going to hear that at one point I was gay,"

"Is that right?"

The looming glare released a low growl of resentment over the pair. Soon. Very, very soon.

0 0 0

"I'll put in a word for you," Tum tum is saying to Colt.

"A good word, Tum,"

"No 'good word', just a word," he corrects. "I know what a slacker you can be when you're not interested."

"Will you people let me grow up? I'm not some adolescent teen anymore, trying to break all the rules. I've got a kid and another on the way. Even I know to man up."

"Colt," Since they're going ninja names on each other. "you once ate Fruit Loops and Fruity Pebbles for breakfast in the same bowl,"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Except that you called me to brag about it as if to say- if mom could see me now,"

"Well, I can't always be adulting." He grinned without a care in the world. He isn't wrong to walk a fine line of man and teen.

"Believe me, nobody else wants the job. I'm pretty sure you'll be elbow deep in dish suds by tomorrow."

"Great."

"Yeah, we can drive home together."

"Save on gas, yeah."

Tum tum wiped down the stainless steel countertop, removing the messes of the day from dinner and lunch service. "I talked to Rocky earlier, he said one more date and we get to meet this Asami he's so crazy about,"

"Finally. I was starting to feel insulted."

"Yeah," Tum tum mocks his brother. "You're married now, you wouldn't steal his number one girl twice."

Swatting his brother on the back of the head, he says goodbye then leaves the restaurant for home. He's got free time, may as well spend it with his son. It's still a ways to go, but he'll soon have divided attention. He needs to give Elliot all he's got before then. He can speak from experience, siblings complicate things.

0 0 0

"Daddy's home!" Sophia announced with glee.

Tum tum braced himself for impact as the girl got with two feet of him before launching herself up and into his awaiting open arms. He peppered kisses all over her laughing cheeks before setting her down to scamper off.

"Colt's gonna be thrilled, the manager said he can work at the restaurant washing dishes," he states to his wife.

Paige is in the living room sewing buttons onto a shirt.

Seeing that it's Omi's Tum tum sighed out his disbelief before asking. "Again?"

"I'm up to my fingers in needle point pokes,"

Omi loves the Avengers series, he wants to be like the Hulk, but rather than he use his imagination to tear open his shirt he just rips them apart. He can't do it to an undershirt, so he goes for the ones with buttons.

"Remind me to get him a Hulk costume, let him tear that up for a while,"

Sophia slapped her palm to her forehead, exasperated she says. "He's never gonna learn, if you keep giving him right of way,"

Tum smiled. "Since when did you get so smart?"

"I'm a girl for one, and for two, I heard Carly say it on mom's soaps,"

Paige shrugged. What? She gets engrossed sometimes. She should have to always be alert a kid is around? "So, what started the fire? Some boogie musician leave a cigarette on some sheet music?"

"Fire department doesn't know what started it," he repeats what Colt told him about the details.

"Then the cashier did it."

Tum tum shook his head. "Why would he?"

Paige tossed the newly repaired shirt into the clothes hamper with the other clean and folded items. "Maybe he hates the job, but instead of quitting he set the building on fire. That way no one is happy,"

Blinking, Tum tum sighed in resignation. "That is so stupid,"

Ignoring the brush off of her theory, Paige lifts the basket and takes it into the kid's bedroom. They really need to move into a house soon. The kids are growing up, last thing any girl wants to do is experience feminine changes in a room shared with a boy. She got lucky, she's an only child. Tum tum said that he liked sharing a room with his two brothers. They talked at night, never had to tell for each other or go through the awkward knocking on the door before entering, he could watch horror movies without worry of going off to bed all by himself in an empty, suddenly haunted room. It was great!

"Sophia hurry, it's on!" Omi called out to his sister, who was in the middle of brushing her teeth.

"Oh no!" Spitting the minty foam into the sink, it washed around and around then down the drain. The chocolate coloring from the girl's brushed away dessert turned pale then clear as it left the basin.

Paige took the basket into the master bedroom, but rather than put the clothes away she set the bundle down on the floor then began to strip. "If we're quiet" she says rubbing her hands along Michael's solid chest then semi-plump stomach suggestively; he may not be 'abulous' but he's got pecks and guns for days. Who needs gut wrinkles in comparison. "We've got an hour to be alone,"

The kids make zombies look intelligent, they're that into the cartoon Adventure Time, a show about a boy and his magical talking dog, who go on adventures in a candy land named Ooh. The twins would park themselves before the tv and veg-out watching the hour of television before bed. The scenario was useful many a night when Tum tum would come home and want a little 'us' time with his wife.

He had on nothing but a robe, he was getting ready to shower but was mulling over night clothes. He essentially sleeps in boxers and an undershirt but yesterday he couldn't get comfortable, he wanted to make sure he didn't grab a similar pair of boxers. Lucky him, because this was a welcomed distraction.

And for 38 minutes, right there on the floor, the couple enjoyed each other.

At the Douglas home, of Rocky.

Arc is lying in bed, wide awake and staring at the wall. His father was on the phone after dinner talking to someone. That's not the part that's keeping him awake, but rather the how his father had been talking on the phone. It was quiet. A personal, just for you tone. His father never uses that tone, except for once in a blue moon when he mentions his deceased cousin Ivan.

Is it weird that he and his father were in a relationship, yes, does he content wise, no. He's glad his father likes guys. It now saves him from the real possibility that his father could meet a woman to love. A woman who'll walk into their lives and start changing everything and demanding things of him… like his love. Things like his belonging to his mother. It's what they all want. "I love you so much I want to adopt you," or "I want to be your legal parent". What about what he and other steps kids want? Which is nothing to do with them! It's nothing personal, not hatred. Just… self preservation. A mom or dad linked you, fine; they like you, even better! Especially if you can like them in return. So why make a big deal out of liking someone by becoming their parent?

 _'I should just tell dad that I want him to stop,'_ Arc nods. His dad would understand. He's been gone for so long, he'll know that he wants it to just be the two of them for a while. No shame in that. 'He never did answer my question about mom… or maybe he has? Maybe they had a bad falling out because dad became attracted to cousin Ivan?'

That makes sense!

And knowing how homosexuals are treated, of course his father wouldn't wanna talk about it.

 _'I feel like sucha jerk. I should apologize and stop this whole silly feud.'_

Although it seemed like he's really the only one involved in it. His father is still speaking to him, even though he's being ignored, he's still being nice to him, even though he gives his requests the brush off, and he still checks his homework, even though he doesn't ask for him to. He even took it in good humor when he scared off that delivery woman! He knows she had ideas. His father is handsome and kind, any woman would wanna be with him.

 _'He said no one can replace mom… I should believe him. Just because he marries someone doesn't mean they're gonna wanna adopt me as their own. I'm being selfish. Yeah, I'll stop tomorrow.'_ Feeling better, he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

Rocky checked on Arc around 10:30, to make sure he's still in bed, that he's alright, and wasn't awake possibly crying or anything. All is well. Closing the door, he walks into the living room then into the small kitchen to fix himself a cup of tea. He needs the downer- and unfortunately it's not the mood kind.

He can't stop thinking about how stupid he was to turn down Asami's offer. She must think he's a real prude- Robbie had! And where he has reservation, he's not a prude. He likes it just as much as the next guy. He just doesn't need it as much as the next guy, which is how he's able to turn it down. But now look at him, his thoughts are all bouncing around on pogo sticks. Jumping beans… Two bodies on a bed…

 _'Dead animals… the smell of crap…'_ he's trying to disgust himself for he can stop rising to the occasion to self gratify himself. Dear god, he's never even done that as a youth, when that's really all teenage guys are made out of- well, that and sports season. _'Mold on food that you ate without knowing it, and only after do you see it.'_ There it goes, that's the one. Now he feels another kind of wave… nausea. And the finishing touch. _'Mold on bread after you've toasted it.'_ And he's done it before. And you can believe that is a sight better left unseen.

He took the pot of boiling water from the stove and poured it over into his cup. He wrapped the string from the tea bag around the handle so he could stir in the sugar like a mad man to dissolve it. It grossed him out when a slosh of simple syrup would swim by in his cup of tea because the sweetener hasn't fully incorporated into it yet.

Taking his drink over to the couch, he grabs his phone and calls his best friend. It seems cliche, but Lewis Ho, his partner from work, has really been there for him since they joined and worked up in ranks together. They've seen each other almost everyday, they can talk about anything. It only makes sense that they'd be best friend.

"You are going to think I'm the biggest idiot on the planet," Rocky says once the call is picked up.

"More than I already do?" Lewis replies. "Come on, let's hear the gory details of how you leveled up."

At Colt's home.

He's lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling lost in thought about the fire. He can't shake the feeling that someone lit that fire on purpose. But who? And more importantly why? Maybe their boss met up with some bad people? Insurance guys can be real sketchy if they're shady from the start. Then there's the fact that it's a music store. There's really nothing in there that can catch fire. All the amps are unplugged before they leave for home and there's never money in the register. What? Did some thief get pissed off because he couldn't line his pockets with easy money? That was even more unlikely than loan sharks coming for a debt collection.

Releasing an audible sigh, he rolled onto his side. 'Stop thinking about in, you've got work tomorrow.' And knowing the schedule of a restaurant, he need not be tired. It goes from early morning prep to late night closing. He can't afford to screw this up and go back on the hunt for temp work.

Kissing his sleeping wife's cheek, he whispers a goodnight then closes his eyes and hopes for swift entrance into dreamland.


	8. Tag you're it

When in love, we tend to go in blind. We tend to do things foolishly, selfishly, all the way or half way just to be able to keep it close as we like it. And that's why…

Arc Douglas took his tablet from his father's bedroom while his dad was at work, swiped the password with his finger, and gained access to the internet without permission. It wasn't to be bad or disobey his father, who strictly told him that the internet is not a place to play games. You have to respect it, and be careful of it, just as if it was a person. The internet is not a toy or a game. Those words are well understood and listened to, his father wasn't scary about telling him the rights and wrongs, just informative and kind about it when his dad gave him the 2-1 laptop not just for school but for personal use, as well.

His father loves and trusts him to listen well, and since he's owned the device he hasn't given him a reason not to trust him. And he won't today. Which is why, for love, he's going to use his tablet and look up information about his mother.

There must be something on the web about her. Some story, some knowledge, something!

...If Arc Douglas had known what it was that he was going to find, he would never have allowed himself to look.

It was as if someone had taken the greatest moment anyone, anywhere, could ever feel and they just burned it to nothing but ashes. Charred it to clumps of grey. Removed each bit of color leaving nothing but a tainted sort of black. And it hurts. It hurts so much, so deeply. It was all consuming! The invisible flames licking and eating away the young child's joy with every article that displayed itself for his reading.

Marissa, Aubrey, Balsam. Ignored was her date of birth, her age at the date of her death, the children she'd bore… Ignored. Because all anyone could see, all anyone could concentrate on… Was the bad.

Arc read about a man who could have been his father, seeing as how he had been married to his mother. She'd been married. Was the first shocker of many. He read articles about that former love of his mom's and how he'd cheated on her with an underage girl, just fourteen years old. His green eyes widen over the fact that once he was caught in the act his life came to an end. Wife Murders Pedophilic Husband, that was the headline.

 _'Pedophilia…'_ Arc was beside himself there, he knows the word and brusquely it's meaning, but he doesn't like to acknowledge things like that. So he sat beside himself as the one who knows and the one who chooses not to.

Reading on, the next paragraph detailed a trial which decreed his mother insane, and thus unfit to raise a child. His sister went to live first with relatives, then off to a boarding school, where she remained until marriage in her early twenties.

 _'My mother was in a mental home?'_ He tried to do the math of how long that would have been. He'd seen her once in person that he has a solid hold of, the other times he was just too young. As he grew into a person who's able to think, he'd wondered over and over why she couldn't just come and see him as a child? Was she really so sick?

Well, she murdered her husband, so he'd say, yeah. He can rightly assess for himself at age 11, his mother was that sick that she could not have seen him. She murdered her husband, who was a bad person. But, she must have loved him to become so unstable she had to be put away. It was not her fault. He can't imagine how much killing someone you love could damage your mind, body, spirit, and heart.

But, he read on… And it got worse… It became personal.

Marissa Balsam Was A Serial Abductor. It's a strong word to understand. It was right up there with pedophile, one just wants to sit away from such words. But there was just no way!

 _'Mom wouldn't do that… She wouldn't be able to, no one could…'_ However; Arc read on.

Each name of an abducted child, all young boys minus one, had a face and brief description of when they'd gone missing. And the last name… was his father's. Samuel Douglas. Went missing for nearly two years. His father had rescued an abducted little deaf girl, and was found and rescued himself from the burning cottage that took Marissa's life that very same night.

His cousin Ivan Ballantyne had called the police to identify the woman, his own aunt, as the culprit earlier before the rescue.

 _'Cousin Ivan knew…'_ Arc felt so let down. Does everybody know? His uncles and aunts? Even his little cousins, well, he can at least be assured that they don't know. But what about Tucker? Or miss Emily? Is that why she behaved the way she did?

How could any of this be true? There was just no way! Surely this is a joke? A maybe it's true, or maybe it's not- like information on Wikipedia. But even through the doubt, he found himself crying because he knows.

 _'So then what was all that daddy and stuff she wrote about? Was she really that far gone that she believed my dad liked her?'_

His mother has lost her identification. It was no longer "My mother" or "Mom was…" Marissa Balsam became a stranger to him. A mere "She"; he can't even put her as a respectable "Ma'am". Just "She". There were tapes. There were photos found throughout the home that managed to escape the burning ally that had been trying to erase evidence of the woman's wrongdoings with its flames.

Arc's stomach lurched, he fumbled the tablet when trying to hold the exterior of his churning guts in check, it luckily- although he would disagree- didn't fall to the floor and break. He set the caught in time device on top of the bed then dashed to the bathroom and remembered lunch and maybe even a little of his breakfast.

And after rinsing his mouth out, Arc laid himself in bed and cried. So that's the story… his dad doesn't feel bad for liking his cousin, he's not trying to forget her because of a bad breakup before her death. He hates her because abducted him, and others, just to have someone around to like her…

It was around 6:43 p.m. when Rocky walled through the front door of his apartment. He was bushed. He and the team were out profiling in the medium crimes area, where a string of stabbings has taken place. It's never an easy job of finding these people, you have to start with absolutely no eyewitnesses and no clues other than who was stabbed. It's why he loved the job, each assignment different, and acts like a puzzle in his mind.

They caught him, luckily today. It's a shame he had been able to harm six women, but none of them were killed or would need the hospital's care for too long. The unsub turned out to be a teenage boy; and with a hunting knife, that a friend gave him for his recent birthday; he wanted to test out how sharp it is and how well it worked by any living thing available. His hesitation to do anything was shown through the first four victims, but by the last two he'd gotten comfortable. Never a good thing. The sales clerk at REI gave them a list of recent shoppers for knives, he remembered gift wrapping a real nice one for a party. That seemed the teen's fate. He'll now be off the streets for a year with a hefty fine for bail.

But running around about the city, asking questions, and filing away that knowledge can really leave one mentally exhausted.

"Arc, you scared me, buddy," he grunted when his son dashed to him, slammed into his stomach and hugged him so tightly that Rocky wondered if he'd need a new belt from the leather stretching beneath the pressure. "Hey, what's the matter?" He asked when Arc just began wailing.

Rocky rubbed his back then looked around for some indication as to why his son was suddenly a rain forest of emotions. All seemed clear and good. His bedroom door is open, but, so what. The room isn't off limits to his son, he just likes to close the door. He asked him, again, what was wrong. Again, he got no reply, just a harder show of tears.

….

"I've never seen anything like it," Rocky is saying into the phone. "He was practically hysterical, but he wouldn't tell me why. Did you ever to-"

"What? Handle a floodgates situation with little explanation other than sniffles?" His mother finished his thought. "You're talking to a three-time champ. You were the worst,"

" _I_ was?"

"Don't sound so surprised; was your money on Jeffrey?"

"Well, yeah," he's a bit embarrassed hearing her laughter, not knowing where it's coming from specifically in her memories.

"Your brother was impulsive and a tornado of emotions, but he was always upfront about it. You," she says kindly. "you were more of a bottler; you'd wait until something bothered you to tilt then you'd just cry and scream about it the injustice of it."

He didn't know that. It seems the poor kid has inherited another of his traits. _'Why is it never the especially good things we see in our kids from ourselves? Why only ever the bad? Maybe it's from wanting them to succeed from our shortcomings.'_ Rocky mused over that bit of philosophy.

"What's he doing right now?" Asked his mother.

"After ten straight minutes of crying, he's calmed down and I let him watch a movie in my room." It seemed like the thing to do.

In another location, dark and quiet; cinematic lighting encompassing the room; a snack. A nice overall calm. It's like having your own private theater box. He will, however, get to the bottom of the issue. He doesn't want Arc to bottle his feelings up. He knows why he does it. Guilt. Sparing the feelings of the person who hurt him. Not wanting to be a bother when he often had to hear, "Act your age". Arc needs to understand that he's home, and he's his father. There is nothing that he can't talk with him about.

Downtown in the city. The hustle and bustle of street traffic seems to all be finding its way to the eatery Fourth. The door has been flinging beams of sunlight all over the spacious room since the doors opened around 10:40 am.

Tum tum is feeling antsy about his brother working for the place. He's not the manager, he's not in charge of the hiring and the firing, but he recommended Colt as a dishwasher so it was on him if his second older brother mucked things up. At least, with his being head chef, they're in the kitchen together. He can keep an eye on him.

'Trust. Trust. Jeff's grown up. He's responsible. He won't shirk on his job.'

But that was the fifth pissed off huff he's heard from Colt since this morning. It's as if he expected the job to come to a peter at some point. It's a busy, successful restaurant. The dishes will continue to go out and swiftly come back in, of course there is a unending flow of work to be done. He had to start out as prep-cook before he became the head chef, and he was far better than the previous head chef, why should he have done sous work? But he stuck it out because that's what was asked of him.

"Man, doesn't this water ever cool down?" Colt was heard saying faintly from their distance from each other. "Even in Hell they'd lean the faucet handle towards the middle,"

Aah, so it's the water temperature that's slowing him down. That makes sense. He knew he shouldn't have doubted his brother. Yeah, the pump was vicious in the heating department. Even the last washer complained about it before he just got used to the scorching, and Cryptkeeper modification of his hands.

When lunch break came around near two o'clock, the brothers ate together. Tum tum made it for them, a delicious steak burger with oozing runny cheese and grilled onions, garlic dusted fresh sliced potatoes, and some perfectly snappy asparagus for the vegetable aspect. And because they're young men, they've got a Coke on the side. They liked to keep it classy.

"One of the street cameras may have seen who started the fire at store,"

"Yeah?" Tum Tum set his drink down and leaned in. "Was it clear?"

Colt shook his head. "I don't know. I didn't see the footage, the manager said he'd look at it today." After swallowing a bite of burger, he adds. "Who burns down a music store?"

"A creep,"

"Yeah." Snorts Colt in return. "Do they have rubber gloves around here? That water is burning the crap out of my hands,"

"No. It leads to dish dropping,"

Colt's brows furrowed. "So, what, I just get used to it?"

"More or less,"

Colt blew out a breath of calm. He'll stick with it. It's not too terrible. His hazel gaze drifts over his brother's shoulder to the front entrance. "Wow. Check out the fox that just walked in."

Looking over his shoulder, Tum Tum asked. "Who? Which one?"

"The Asian woman," He gave a pointing nod.

"Oh. Yeah, she's alright, I guess." He gave a shrug then returned to his lunch.

Colt smiled at his brother; leave it to him to find a plate of food more attractive than a human being. He feels like he's seen her before, he can't recall where or when but he knows it was recently because he'd never remember a face from longer ago. Maybe he's seeing things.

"Poor Rocky," Colt changes subject. "It seems like being home is more a problem than a welcome; Arc's really going through mood swings about this whole mother thing."

"Yeah? He didn't seem upset when Paige picked them up from martial arts class the other night." Done with his lunch, he wiped his mouth, then downed his soda, burping loudly, though into his fist. He's not a savage… anymore.

"I'm still surprised he would choose Emily for Rocky," Colt wiped his hands on his jeans, done as well. "I'd probably die of embarrassment if I were single and Elliot was trying to set me up- especially with an old crush."

"It would have been nice, though,"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, we all grew up together," He shrugged. Standing, he stretched satiated arms up over his head. "It'd be like getting the whole gang back together."

"Sounds like a 'redneck' joke." Colt was about to walk off, when he remembered… He's the dishwasher. So scooping up their dishes he walked them back over to his station to begin the pain and punishment all over again. No one ever got burned selling a Cello, that was for sure.

Tum Tum snickered calling after his brother. "Find your pace, boy!" He laughed a little harder when a rude gesture found his gaze from his brother's raised hand.

The local gym was packed with people in need of a good workout. Whether it was to tone their form or to have a distraction from their daily life in a more positive way, whatever the situation Rocky was just glad he and his partner found a machine to use. They've been taking turns down reps on the bench press.

"She's coming over for dinner tonight," Rocky said through his teeth as he raises the bar then lowers it back down. "I think it will be good for Arc if I just get into this thing, fullforce. He needs to understand that I'm interested in people, and he'll sometimes get to know the important ones."

"Important? You think is girl is important?"

"We've been going out for a while now, and ya know, it feels like…" He stopped speaking in order to set the bar back onto its base so he can pass the bench to his partner. "It feels like she just gets me. And I like that. We're close, and it hasn't even been that long of a time together." He swings his arms back and forth then stretched them to ease the muscle tension. "I see holidays together with this woman. ...I haven't felt like this about another person in a long time. I can't let her go."

"Don't say it to her like that, she might go into panic mode."

"I know I would," he's had enough of obsession to last him his entire lifetime. "So, what do you say? Wanna meet her?"

"Before your brothers?" Lewis's cheeks puff in and out as he lowers and raises the bar.

"Yeah, I mean, you're my partner. You're also not out to spare my feelings… If you like her then I feel like I'm doing the right thing by not keeping her to myself."

"Oh, so I'm the sneak peek guy, giving you a chance to see how she vibes with people close to you."

"Would you be?"

"Suuure, bring this bimbo on who's changing my best friend. I'll give her the full Lewis Ho assessment."

"I knew you would,"

They continue their workout talking about where to meet, then they spoke about the beach because Lewis heard there was a case going on over that way that they might be invited in on. After that the conversation was about nothing in particular from food to movies, the two grabbed a protein drink from the machine and then went for a salad and sandwich at Panera before going their separate ways.

…

Rocky dropped a box of macaroni into the basket in his hand. He's shopping for the week, and for the dinner he's going to serve when Asami comes over to meet his son. His moody, still has yet to tell him what was going on with him, son. He just can't figure the kid out. He's too young for teenage behavior, right? Maybe not. With the way the world is growing everyone up as quickly as possible, maybe he is going through some teenage angst. Well, whatever it is, he's going to play on his good side by making a meal 100% Arc approved. Which means mac and cheese, meatloaf and creamed corn. He didn't even know markets still sold the stuff, but this was the kid's favorite meal. And it has been for the past three years. He asks for it every birthday- even the ones Rocky had to miss.

"Hey Sam,"

That car crash voice could only belong to one person. "Hey, Paige."

"You won't believe the show offs in my classes,"

Rocky smiled as she didn't even ask the usual polite "how are you" or "what's new" she just went off into a story of some kind. Usually, with Paige, the conversations were about the dance class students she teaches.

"I know I should be proud, but when they start coming to me- the choreographer- saying they should do this or they wanna do that, because it'll show off their power points," she makes a frustrated sound. Dropping plums into her basket, she peeked into his. "The purple box is better." She informed him in regard to the macaroni.

"Arc likes the Kraft," he informed her.

"Kids. You know, my husband can make you something to just stuff into the oven."

"I'm sure he could, I'll be sure to ask him next time."

Satisfied, she continued talking to him as they walked through the supermarket.

0 0 0

Elliot stuck two quarters into a capsol machine, there are no toys in this one just candies. He wants a bubble gum or a Jolly Rancher, any candy would do really, he'd just like something sweet. The young boy was playing at the park with his friends, and he was just about to head home when he passed by the gas station mart. The machines beckoned to his change.

"Yes! Bonus!" He cheered. He got a pack of Life Savers Gummies- the mixed kind. He's just crazy about that pineapple fusion.

"Hi,"

Turning his head, he sees the man from a week ago. "Hey, you're that guy," He muttered around two candies that are breaking up in his mouth as he chews. "It was umm," He shrugged his shoulders. He doesn't remember.

"Izaya.. Izaya Kirifuda."

"Oh yeah, hi." He shakes the man's hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a a snack break, thought I'd get a juice and sandwich. Would you like one, it has to be more filling than a snack pack of candy."

Elliot shook his head. "I'd like a juice, though, if you're buying."

Izaya laughed. "You're pretty funny, kid," He reached out and touched the boy's munching cheeks.

"Thanks. I'm not the class clown, but I'm probably second." He follows the man into the gas station.

They cruise the back freezers and he removed an orange juice for himself, and a can of 7Up for Elliot. The five year old followed the man as he selected one of the premade sandwiches from the display shelf. A nice turkey on white bread should go nicely with an orange drink. Paying for the items, Izaya exits the gas station with the child.

"Your karate moves were pretty cool, do you think you could show them to me some more when you've got time?"

Elliot looked down the street to where home is, a block or so away from the park. "I could show you now," He stuffed another gummy candy into his mouth. "I was gonna go home anyway, but I wasn't called. Can you come to the park?"

"Sure." He follows after the child.

The man spent ten minutes with Elliot watching him perform two katas and a freestyle routine. Elliot, shyly bowed for the applause; he was all smiles with his cheeks glowing with pride. He loves the attention for things he's got at. And he's very good at martial arts. He thanked Izaya for the drink then told him he was headed for home.

It was ten minutes after 3 when Elliot's mother began calling around wondering where her son was. And why was he not answering his phone...


	9. There's no meaning of calm without you

The day didn't fit. It was too bright out; sunny, and can you believe it, not even one cloud drifting by. The people too happy and into their smiles to notice something wrong going on around them. Not until the blotch of darkness was placed into their attention did the laughter, frisbee tossing, picnicking, and music bopping come to a standstill as they were forced to notice the darkness that completely consumed the persons bringing it into light. Crushing the light, destroying it. Ruining smiles into a contemplation before guilt over lack of knowing, and for some lack of genuinely even trying to care. It was a shame, but it wasn't their problem.

All Paula could do, as she made photocopies of her missing child was to tell herself that it was her fault. If she had gone with him… Elliot would be fine. He'd still be home. Had she gone with him, whatever clever words and tricks wouldn't have lured him away. He'd want to ask his mother, check with her first about what some unknown danger was trying to give him.

But, she wasn't there. Just the danger was. And it knew it. It had to have known that Elliot was alone, any single glance can spot a child not quickly claimed when the "let's go home" names begin to get called.

Bobby! Lawrence! Tina! Bijou! ...No one called Elliot. No one told him, come on home.

 _'It's all my fault,'_ chants his mother, her legs having given out from emotional weakness rather than looking strength. _'It's all my fault, it's all my fault…'_ She sniffled and muttered out loud. "It's all my fault." Standing, though her tears keep her in place, she takes a moment to clear her vision before continuing around the area in search of any bit of information as to where her son could be.

Arc walked from person to person around the pet adoption shelter, asking them if they've seen his cousin. It wasn't easy to do, not the looking for Elliot part; that was a no brainer, he'll do whatever it takes; it's the fact that right before the call came in about his cousin's disappearance, he told his father that he wants to talk… worse than that, he told him exactly why. That's when the phone rang. The line tethering communication ripped easily, as it was already so strained between them. And now his father will come up with all sorts of things to deflect the conversation and whitewash over the entirety of it. He doesn't want details, he has no need for things like that; but he'd like to know why he wasn't told? Why he could lied to to go on thinking that his mother was this great woman when really… she was a monster.

He had to deal out more than a few Cesar Milan 'Ccchs' to keep the excited dogs from pouncing on potential homes for themselves, when all the padestrians wanted was to get by on the sidewalk without having to be made aware an animal went by from stepping into unattended to fecal matter. The dogs calmed down and stood about, wandering with him as he walked up the street as far as he could go searching for relief that hs cousin is alright, and is currently eating a taffy at the police station.

Normally he'd find it cool the way his dad took the call from aunt Paula, then hung up and as he spoke to him he dialed up the force and rounded up a search party. Then he recalled exactly what his father specializes in dealing with. Serious crimes, especially ones involving children; his dad never went into detail, but thinking about it- what he'd read about his parents- isn't that why? Words like sex crimes, and pedophilia. It's not something you want to detail to your children. Frankly, he'd rather hear that the boogey man is real, then to know there are people like that- that his mother was like that- in the world...

 _'Elliot... Please be ok before you're found.'_ He prayed as he hands out another two flyers.

Rocky isn't sure which was worse. The sick feeling in his stomach because of Elliot's sudden disappearance or the fact that Arc knows about his mother and wants to talk about it. No. Elliot's disappearance is by far worse. He can't believe his selfish nerves to think a mere conversation with his son could compare. But, dammit, his nerves are on edge. Arc would be by his side now if it weren't for the fleet of dogs the boy has with him. If seven dogs can't protect his son, then his martials arts skills should be a nice follow up against whomever took his nephew.

And Rocky's insides are twisted in knots. What if this is somehow his fault. That some bastard from his job tracked him home and took his nephew believing Elliot to be his son. He doesn't even know what he would do with so much guilt build up. It's not fair. It isn't fair, if that's what happened to Elliot.

"Excuse me, can you please look at this?" He asked someone who tried to skirt past him without taking a flyer.

"I don't have time for this, I'm gonna be late," the woman reached for the knob of her car, ready to flee the area of any hold-ups.

"Ma'am, don't be that way. Look at the picture," he shoves it in her face before she can duck into the protection of her car. His forceful tone gave her the slightest pause, and the obstructing printout wasn't without its purpose for halting her retreat. "Look good and hard; because if it was you who was missing, do you want the only possible means of help to barely give your identity the finger?"

"That's a bit harsh,"

"Life is harsh, caring is easy. Now look at the photo of my nephew," he hands it her. His tone returned to it's usual softness. "Have you seen him? Even if it was a glance; he was at the park today; he would have came along this street, if he was heading home."

The woman looked at the colorful photo printed to the paper, reading the small description the missing child became unexpectedly. It was Elliot's school photo, showing the world his big dimple cheeked grin that rivaled the sun, an extra twinkle in his mischievous brown eyes, the missing bottom tooth.

"I haven't seen him," she shook her head; handing the photo back to him, she sighed from frustration when the flyer was handed back.

"Keep it, so you don't forget him. Show it to others… please. He's just a child."

"Okay. I'm sorry your nephew is missing, but really…" she climbs into her car. "Good luck."

He mumbled a dry thank you, then continued with the search, wishing he hadn't been held up, especially if the hold up wasn't related to having seen Elliot. He knows the first 48 hours are the most crucial. Because whoever took Elliot would still be on the move with him.

"Have you seen our cousin?" The twins ask in unison to a family that's exiting the local Dunkin Donuts shop.

Behind them, not two feet is their mother, arms crossed, with a wicked glare that states: You heard them. The family of five look over the photo, shaking their heads before moving on. The Douglas family asked each patron exiting the shop, and none have seen the boy in the picture. Until…

"I've seen him," says a young girl who may be five or six herself.

"You have?!"

"Yeah, he's in my sister's class. Mrs. Duhmel's."

Sophia rolled her eyes. "We're asking if you've seen him today dumb dumb."

"Phia, be nice," postured her mother.

"But she is dumb; how can we trust her memory, when she paid no attention to what the flyer is about?"

Offended, the girl balked. "I am not! I was just stating a fact. I really have seen him."

Omi sighed out of frustration. "Can you remember seeing him today?"

"Not today, sorry." She shrugged her hand. "I'll ask my sister, she might have."

"Thank you," he flashed the young, though a year older than himself, girl with a winning smile of appreciation.

Uncomfortable because of aforementioned grin, she says quickly. "Uh, sssure," taking the flyer with her she hurried away.

Colt was so angry that he sat him his car for just two minutes and cried. Someone, some… bastard, kidnapped his son! Was it for ransom? For no reason at all? Spite? Who has it in for him that they'd do something so hideous as to steal his child? He couldn't wrap his head around it. Exiting the vehicle; sanity settled down, the distraught father searches in any building that wasn't locked up from the public. He doesn't care if he has to scour every nook and cranny of the place, he's going to find Elliot.

"Hey, here," he hands a missing person flyer to a couple teenagers. "Have you seen this kid? His name's Elliot. He went missing today, about an hour and a half since now," he checked his watch. Yup. Roughly two hours now since he's been missing.

The pair look the photo over.

"No. Sorry." Says the girl. "Jude?"

Jude, as she called him, looked hard at the photo. "I saw him, yeah, earlier."

"You _did?_ How much earlier?"

"You brother was at the park around twoooo... forty six," he looked to his friend as if she would know the correct time.

"He's not my brother, he's my _son_." Colt, all 3 Douglas brothers- and their wives- get that 'Let me see your ID' treatment.

The standard for an adult appearance has changed a lot lately, but some younger people still look at the world from a "Them or us" point of view. So anyone not sporting a necktie and beard, or a string of pearls, and a motherly aura must be in the "us" category.

"Your _son_?" Although the female of the pair said it with shock, the guy held the shocked facial expression.

Here is the phase two of the modern adult treatment, the demeanor shift. You go from open and ready to help, to guarded but helpful lest they get in trouble for something when they haven't done anything. And a swarm of polite "Sir" or "Ma'am" comes along with that. Maybe he should keep his stubble so youth culture can stop having mild strokes when they find out he's not one off them.

"Yeah, now you said you saw him around two?" He's addressing the young man, Jude, who's got all the answers. "What was he doing? Was he with anyone?"

"Not at first; I was carving my initials into a tree, that's when I first saw him. He was with friends, a bunch of other little kids, then he left."

The girl suddenly nods, her memory jogged. "Right! Then he came back with this really hot guy following him," the hit guy she recalled for sure. If he was on the missing poster they'd of picked him up within six minutes of his missing time. Realization slowly spread over her daydreaming haze. "Oh my god,"

"What were they doing?" Because that might be a clue as to where Elliot has gone. "What did this guy look like?"

"Your son was doing some fighting moves, at first I thought he was dancing," Jude says. "But there are no round kicks in dance- not like the way he did it. The guy was watching, then when Elliot stopped, they walked away together for the exit."

Colt took that in, then pointed to the girl for the man's description, since she looked more at the 'attractive man', as she put it. He's never been so glad to know that shallow, superficial people still exist.

"He was for sure Asian, darker skin, so maybe… Vietnamese, Chinese, or um… shoot, what's the other one? Nikyu is? Oh! Thai." She clapped her hands together. "Short cut hair, not buzzed but in that sexy style the guys are wearing a lot, with the shaved fade around and the wave on top. Yeah, black hair." She blushed when saying the next part. "He had good muscles, like take-to-bed pecks," seeing Colt grimace at the needless embellishment, she apologized to the newly recognized "Sir" then went on. "He's not too tall either; Jude, what's your height?"

Brushing a hand through his dark, product shiny hair, as if to add it up from an assessing touch; he answered. "5'11", Fran."

Fran nods. "Roughly 5'8","

Colt took all of that to memory. He has to call the police. "Which direction did they go? Did you see?"

Fran, who didn't say she saw only because she was looking at the abductor's firm buttocks, points North East. "They could have gone to the toy store or dairy queen," she suggests based on the locations in that direction. "I hope you find your son, sir. Sorry we couldn't help more."

"Yeah, sorry."

"No, you've helped plenty," Colt replies. "Thanks."

Colt took off in the direction Fran had pointed, though they're likely gone by now, someone in that area most likely has seen something; removing his cell phone he calls Rocky to tell him what he found out. His brother will alert the police and get the job done faster than he could. It's a comradery thing. Kind of like how ninjas can stick together- good ones, anyway.

The missing child's mother saw it on television before the phone call came in from her husband. A description of the man was described, and that, later, there will be a sketch of the man. That's good! If someone saw something, then others will come forward with what they know! It only takes a small push to get a tiny ball rolling into a bolder in the snow.

"A couple kids saw him and this guy at the park," Colt was saying into the phone. "Don't leave the house, I'm coming home to check on you."

"No. Colt, I'm fine. You keep looking." Paula asks. "I was just a bit winded, I'm really fine. I'll be better once Elliot is found. We have to keep looking. In the meantime; I'll manned the telephone at home, incase someone calls here."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Please, stay where you're needed, doing what's needed."

"...Okay." He sounds uncertain. "And P'?"

"Hmm? Yes?"

"I don't blame you, for this…"

She closed her eyes, relieved to hear that- more than Colt could ever know.

"I could hear it in your voice; but, really, don't blame yourself." He says softly. "I don't blame you. And, even if this is scary and cause for emotions… think about the baby. You stay calm. Elliot will be found today."

"Okay. ...Thank you, Jeffery."

Colt sent her a kiss through the phone. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Later,"

"Yeah. Bye."

…

Jessica Douglas held her daughter-in-law's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Colt had called her earlier asking that she sit with his wife, just incase Paula needs anything. His wife spent too many years of her life in a depression clinic; the last thing she needs is to be put under strain from this. A certain amount of stress is normal, but with Paula's history she could backslide. It's no different than a drug addiction or alcoholism. One always has to be aware.

Mrs. Douglas, Jessica, made a delicious warm sandwich complemented with a warm salad. She wasn't sure if soup was appropriate since it's summer and warm out. But, somehow warmth is what's needed. She knows how much she needed it when the boys went missing so many years ago, from Snyder and his men snatching them. If her father hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened to the kids. She never would wish such feelings on anyone in the world, and now it's happening to her family once again.

Elliot's sweet little face flashed through her mind. That summer when he was four and went in at the deep end of the pool, poor thing put on such a brave face while the twins teased him because he could swim at one end but not the other- nevermind that at the time the twins couldn't swim at all. Last Christmas when he arranged the gifts under the tree so that his were all in the front. How he counts his peas and corn niblets to seventeen on the spoon before eating them. She held her tears before they could fall. It wouldn't help to cry, when she's supposed to be a pilar.

"Thank you for being here, mother," Paula says. "I just don't understand how come no one has found him yet? They have the sketch; it's not as if he was taken by the invisible man,"

Jessica's heart ached hearing that. She and Sam knew who took their children, he left a note practically bragging about it- he didn't leave an address with turn-by-turn directions, but thanks to Mori and her husband's knowledge of the criminal bastard, they found the children on a ship in the yard at the docks. If Snyder had been smart he would have set sail, but the man was luckily in too much haste to get what he wanted. Thankfully, it never came to be. Rubbing Paula's back, she could only comfort her through touch… right now, words just don't make sense.

At the, Michael, Douglas home. He and his family are having dinner. They need a rest from searching as their energy is running on empty.

"I hope whoever took Elle gets a rotten stomach and throws up," Sophia mused as she swirled her pasta around the plate.

Omi grinned and agreed, adding onto the punishment the perpetrator deserves. "And then he'll slip in it, face first, and go blind when it gets in his eyes!"

Paige cast a wary looks at her husband, who just shrugged his shoulder, shook his head, and mouthed 'I don't know' about their children. It's amazing, it's his first night in awhile that he actually gets to eat a meal at home with his family, rather than coming home to eat alone while everyone else buzzes about, having finished their meal hours ago, but he can't enjoy it with his stomach in knots over his missing nephew. How do things like this happen?! One minute a person is there and then poof! You're pretty much a "who" like no one has ever heard of you.

"Dad?" Omi calls to Tum Tum.

"Hmm?"

"I said, why is Elliot missing? Shouldn't he have ninja kicked the guy who stole him or something?" Omi asks, his big eyes, a twin of his father's, looking at him with wonder. Despite the declaration of punishment to the jerk who took his cousin, Omi looks positively scared. "I would have. Did uncle Jeff tell him not to use it on non-ninjas?"

"It's not that simple, O', sometimes an opponent is just stronger than you are." Replied Tum Tum, sadly. "Elliot is a good ninja, but he's still learning. Whoever took him might have been stronger, or even tricked him somehow. Before he realized it was too late..."

"Michael," Paige's blue eyes flickered to their daughter, who listened and looked beyond ready to burst into tears.

"I'm sure Elle is fine. He's strong and resorceful," he tried to give them hope; however, it doesn't seem to be working.

Sophia caved right then, and gave in to her tears which started Omi in on it too.

Both parents took the nearest child into their arms, and held them safely. Hushing them, and telling them it's gonna be ok as they wiped their big tears.

"But daddy," Sophia cried in his arms as she swapped parents, Omi doing the same by switching to his mother's embrace. "Elliot isn't at home, and he's not eating dinner. That bad guy won't feed him and he'll starve!" She coughed on her emotions then continued crying once the fit was over.

"Make him give him back!" Omi wailed away.

After putting the kids to bed, Tum Tum and Paige called a neighbor to sit in with them as they went back out on the streets to search for the missing child.

Rocky and Arc are having a quick bite at the Apple Bee's. Rocky is eating, but Arc is picking at his burger and fries.

Rocky looked across the table, then said. "Not to give you indigestion but, eat fast, so we can go out looking some more."

"I'm not hungry,"

"Please, Arc, you've gotta eat. Keep your stamina up,"

Arc grabbed a fry and bit off a small piece, he barely chewed it before it was gone it was such a small sample that it practically disappeared in the teeth grinding.

"Elliot is going to be ok... Trust me. I face things like this all the time, and how many times have I come home unsuccessful?" He tried to give the boy hope, the words were completely true... The only lie that would have been told would be if he said that the lost children were always 100% ok. But he doesn't say that, so there was no false sense of hope in the statement. They will find Elliot and bring him home, hopefully without his having suffered any traumas.

"I can't stop thinking about what I read,"

Rocky really wished Arc wouldn't try to have this talk with him right now, in the crowded restaurant. They aren't speaking loudly enough to be heard, but with random emotions flying around shouting was always a high risk.

"Is someone doing stuff like that to Elle?" His eyes meet with his father's, pleading for a 'no' that Rocky just can't give. Looking away his gaze catches sight of the television in the corner. The sketch of the man is flashed up on the screen for the patrons to take notice of or ignore as they dined.

"Dad... is that the guy who took Elle?" Arc points.

Rocky looked over his shoulder at the TV, then nods.

"I know who that is," He stands up from the table. "The other day, he was at uncle Jeffrey's house talking to me and Elliot,"

"Did he tell you his name?" Rocky stands as well, headed for the exit, Arc in tow.

"Yeah. It was Izaya Kirifuda."

Somewhere in the city of Los Angeles, Elliot sits alone in the dark. The quiet... Quiet dark... No voice but his own, as he wonders if he'll be alright?

x x x

Commentary: It's been a rough while, sorry about that. But thank you for reading!


	10. I wanna present a new look

"We've got a name, it could be an alias but run it through the computers anyway," Rocky is saying into his phone as he climbs into the car, his son in tow. "Izaya Kirifuda. Said he works at an auto-repair. If it's open I want that place secured, no one in or out."

Arc sat inside the car listening to his father. He felt so much relief from this it was actually upsetting his stomach more than relieving it. They'll find Elliot, and he'll come back home, and they can put this whole ugly scare behind them. He knew he should have told either his father or uncle about that guy. So what if it turned out to be harmless, adults don't usually pay kids any attention, only babies. who doesn't love a baby?! He could see one right now and go "Aaaw" because of it. But, it's the opposite with children, they're extremely rebuffed.

When the car door pulled open on the driver's side, he asked, tears in his voice but a hard look on his face. "We are gonna find him? Aren't we?"

"Of course. We have his face at least, the sketches made from the eyewitness and you, they're the best I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot of them." He turned the key. "But, Arc, you're going home. The adults are gonna take it from here."

"But why?" He stared down his father's profile trying to press an answer out of him, but he got nothing. "Dad? Why? I can help you,"

"It's late. You need rest. You can pick the search in the morning," Rocky replied, very clinically. "He's in all-range work-mode now. Any human sympathies he'd offer his son are out the window. "We'll have found him by then, so don't be restless waiting out the hours. Elliot will be brought home if not soon than by later this morning."

Because it's nearing the dawn's noon, now.

Arc entered his house with a heavy heart. His dad was as serious as the pain caused by a loose molar about his staying behind.

"Colt?" Rocky said when answering his phone. "Yeah. Arc knew his name, it could be a fake but we're checking." Listening to his brother, he gives whatever he's saying an unseen nod. "Yeah. I'll meet you at the station." He hangs up. "Your uncle is bringing over Sophia and Omi, can you watch them for us?"

"Sure."

"I called Emily, and she's gonna come over to watch all of you."

Arc nods. At least he won't be the only one homebound. Heading into his bedroom, he changes into his night clothes. "When you find him, you have to promise to call us."

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Hey," he walks over to his son, giving him a comforting hug. "Thank you, for remembering."

"I wish I'd remembered sooner,"

Shaking his head, Rocky says. "No. It doesn't matter about the time, it's just amazing you could help. Alright. Be proud of that." Squeezing his son's shoulder, he smiled at him. "...And Arc, while we have a minute, about your mother-"

"Don't. I don't wanna talk about her." He shakes his head rapidly, the tears he expertly held back made a jump from his eyes to the floor. "Not right now. Not while all of this is going on."

Because isn't that just what she did to his father? Abducted him. Hurt him. Took his positive outlook on life away and caused him to wanna see nothing but darkness. Because that's what his job is all about, looking into darkness. His dad's eyes are like high beams to evil and the darkness, so he's braving it.. One case at a time.

Rocky looked momentarily confused, but then he seemed to understand the sudden about-face perfectly. "Go on to bed; I'll be here until Emily shows up."

"Okay."

The boy walked to his bedroom with a heavy heart, he wants to keep looking for Elliot. He's not a child he'll be thirteen before anyone knows it! However, for all of his desire to stay awake, he drifted swiftly off to sleep, awakened by the loud voices of his cousins as they entered his house. It was a little strange having them over for a change, usually he's at either theirs' or Elliot's house.

"Hey, Justice! Hey girl," Sophia shrieks.

"Hush, honey, Arc is asleep."

He hears his father say. "I'm not!" he called through the door. It pushes open, causing him to squint from the light shining in from the living room. "Hey guys," he greets his cousins, who're bouncing into his room with sleeping bags under their arms.

He very much doubts either of them will get much sleep, as it's now 1:26 am. The twins unrolled their bed along the floor, climbing inside; they're in their pajamas, with a change of clothes tucked in at the foot of the bag which neither child removed as they made themselves comfortable.

Arc watched them, his blue green gaze went then to the door. He doesn't see his father's feet anywhere in the glowing kitchen light so he took that moment of privacy to speak with his cousins. "You guys, I think we should go out and look for Elliot ourselves."

"Why? Aren't our dads handling it?" Omi asks.

"Because, maybe they'll miss something that we can see. This creep might run one way when they're looking in the other."

Sophie nods. "He's got a point."

"Yeah, so when my dad leaves," he leans farther down to whisper to the pair. "here's the plan,"

Rocky is on the other side of the apartment when the buzzer sounds, crossing the room he presses the button to unlock the building door to allow the person inside. It took a brief wait for Emily to arrive at the apartment, and he's just on his way out as she should have been coming in.

"Asami! What are you doing here?"

"You let me up, I buzzed and before I could say anything the light was green." She walked into him for a hug. "I heard what happened; is there anything I can do? Anywhere you'd like for me to search?"

"Actually," Because what was the Emily's hold up? He needs to go now. The more time he wastes standing about the farther away this creep was going to get with his nephew. "Can you watch the kids, until my friend- a blonde woman, named Emily shows up? I really need to go. I can't wait around here any longer."

Asami nods. "Sure. Of course," Patting his chest, she says. "Leave it to me."

Rocky smiled briefly, and touched her shoulder, thanking her with a kiss on the cheek.

Tum-Tum's smiling face came into their view; Rocky rolled his eyes. "Tum- Michael, Paige, this is Asami Kinomiya. My girlfriend."

"Nice to finally meet the best kept secret in L.A." Tum tum shakes her hand.

Paige cut her eye at her, but shook her hand, as well. She doesn't like the goofy grin her husband has on his face. It had better be just for teasing and not the show of appease to someone's looks. She could dye her hair black and look exotic- but she won't. She loves her blonde, it's natural and beautiful, so why mess with it. She once straightened out her natural crimp, it never looked the same again when she tried to restore it manually. Thank goodness Mother Nature of genes always does it's thing, even when you've forsaken it just to change things up.

He was going to kill his little brother. How can he even think of embarrassing him in times like these. Sometimes he forgets just how many years apart they are. And yet, there was Colt. One year under him and he still acts like a child.

Asami smiled, and laughed at the comment. Thank god she has a sense of humor.

Calling out to the children, as he knows they're probably still awake, he informs them. "I'm going! Be good, and get some rest." Looking at his girlfriend, he again mouths a 'thank you' before closing the door.

...

Tum tum clapped his hands together once he was in the car with his brother and wife. "Congratulations Rocky, she's not a photo or lie."

"Would you zip it," Rocky snipped. He knows his relationship life has been at a pause, and when not at a pause a little off. But, that's not the point. He doesn't love people, it's just hard to be with them in a romantic term.

"I'm happy for you, really. But, you know what... I feel like I've seen her somewhere before,"

"Really? Where?" Asks Paige, leaning forward from the backseat.

"I think she might have eaten at the restaurant one or two times." He shrugged his shoulder. That must be it. He sees a lot of faces in the hospitality industry.

"I wonder if she saw you?"

"Doubt it. And anyway I'm not entirely sure, but her profile looked familiar for a second."

The car heads up the street where they're meeting with some of the force at the local auto-body shop. If this Izaya is an honest mechanic he might be there. And if not, the news reports have scared him off.

...

It was so. Because the police were just finishing up with checking the repair shop. Kirifuda does work there. He was new, started this year. He had all the right credentials. He had no criminal background. The owner of the shop was beside himself. He didn't know what to tell them beyond apologize. He handed over the man's address and phone number, hoping that it could help. It was certainly a good step in the right direction.

However. The man's apartment was empty. In fact, you'd believe that no one had occupied the place for a long time had it not been for a dirty dish left in the sink. The forensics team wen to work collecting prints to better ID the man, should he be using a fake name.

"Rrrraaa!" Colt punched a nearby tree. He doesn't react to the pain it cause, or the scrapes he's endured from the bark shaving into his flesh, he just knew he needed to hit something and the pain was kind of worth it.

'Colt,"

"Don't 'Colt' me with that tone, Rock, because I'm really not in the mood!" He snapped. "Why would anyone take Elliot! What have they got to gain from taking him?" He runs his hand through his hair, if he was trying to remove it from his face, he failed because it fell right back into place about his forehead. It's no longer in his usual bob style, he's long since gave that up, but on hot days when one sweats it his do seems to grow down and fall about his forehead as a past returned.

"Colt," Rocky stoops down beside his nearly collapsed brother, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I swear, this is how these things usually go. a bit of run around, then eventually we find our man."

"And what about the ones you don't? Huh? Does protocol have a nice little sum up for that?" He shoves his brother's hand away.

"I just don't want you getting so angry, you're gonna get sloppy." Rocky straightens to a stand.

"Yeah," Tum Tum chimed in. "That's the last thing Elle needs is for you to go getting yourself or him hurt because you're being brash and impatient."

"Easy for you to say, you both know where your kids are," Colt stands up as well. "I will calm down... I will keep a cool head... But, I'm telling you now, Rocky." He sticks his finger in his brother's face as he hisses. "If I find that bastard first... Be prepared to arrest me for murder."

He stormed away to his car, leaving the filthy street the man once resided in the rear view mirror, along with his brothers' worried expressions that he may have gone completely off the deep end.

Back at Rocky's apartment.

"I think the coast is clear," Arc says.

He was listening to the door and hears nothing but silence on the other side. Emily must be distracted. Good. She won't here them going out the window and down the fire escape. The trio snuck through the dark room like bandits stealing goods, and just as they opened the escape route to make for their imagined get away cars, the bedroom door swings open casting a light on them.

 _'Rats!'_ Arc flinched as though the light had struck him on the back. Here it comes another lecture.

Turning around, he expects to see miss Emily standing there, arms crossed and looking rather disappointed. But instead...

"Who are you?" He asks the stranger, his ninja side becoming alert like a sentinel who's kill mode was waiting to be activated.

"Where do you kids think you're running off to?" Asami asks. Her voice is neither kind nor cruel. Just curious.

"Fireflies..." Sophia blurted. "We are going to catch fireflies."

"Uh-huh... without jars?" The stranger notes.

"We're on a catch and release program." Sophia laughs dryly.

"Uh-huh... You wouldn't happen to be sneaking out to go looking for your cousin, would you?"

"Please don't tell my dad," Arc says.

"Yeah, uncle Sam'll be mad if he knows." Omi agreed with his own plea.

"I won't say a word." Asami assured them.

They all look relieved.

"Miss... who are you? What are you doing in my house?" Arc asks again, having not gotten an answer the first time. "Do you live in the building?" He was sure he knew every person and family or couple in the building. She must be new.

"I am going to help you find your cousin." She assured them.

They broke into a smile. "Really?" Arc asked through a mess of high fives amongst each other.

"Mhmm. In fact, I'm going to take you right to him." She reached into her purse, pulling out a gun aiming it at the children.

Oh. No.

"You can call me Minami Snyder."

The kids don't have a clue who that is. But, they definitely speak the language of armed weapon. With their hands up, they are lead from the apartment, down to the street, and into a waiting vehicle.

X x X

Commentary: Woo, it's been a long minute. I feel like I've been kidnapped. This is a short chapter, but I had no more up there to give it. But, that's alright. Sometimes you just need an amuse bouche instead of a full plate. Thanks for reading, I hope you've enjoyed this, there will be more to come hopefully sooner than later.

I will never do request stories again. I swear... no good comes from that if this creepy weirdo I just did a story for is anything to go by. Yuck.

StarRay05 I have read your stories... I have... But I will not review them. I'm sorry.


	11. Say My Name

It's dark. Extra dark. And cool, not cold, just cool. Like a basement room in a home that's partially underground, the temperature is always mild. Now and then there's some startling loud clang. Aside from the jump scare the only thing Elliot has heard since his abduction is the sound of his own voice.

"I realize I've been kidnapped" the child starts, his voice elevating as he goes on. "but you can at least feed me more than once a day!"

He slumped to the floor; popping the back of his head against the cool metal wall, he wondered if anyone could hear him beyond the cool metal door? At least he has all the water he can drink from the sink faucet. Not as if he cares, he'd rather have some grape juice. Boy are the twins lucky they weren't nabbed, the food sucks. Although, with their passion for food the kidnappers would be the ones in trouble.

Elliot thinks sadly. _'I wonder what everyone is doing? When are my parents gonna find me?'_ Pulling his legs to his chest, he rests his chin on his knees then heaved a sigh. "This bites it."

"Let go of my sister!"

Elliot turned his head right where the door is. That's funny. It sounded like Omi. But that can't be.

"Do you want your knuckles to be a sandwich, you jerk! I said let her go!"

Elliot shot to his feet when the sound of jingling keys caught his ear, then the cell door swings open revealing not just manmade light, but emotional light. His cousins! They found him! Wait a minute…

The trio came staggering inside, catching themselves before they could fall on hands and knees. It was a wasted effort but in the confusion Elliot tried to make a break for it, just to come to a brick wall. A very slender, very lovely brick wall. He smiled up at the woman, who glared down at him.

"Little boy, you can't leave yet," she said coolly. "the fun has yet to get started."

"What's going on lady? Who are you? Where am I?" Elliot demands. "Why did that guy take us?" He looked over his shoulder when Arc draw attention at his side.

"Save it, Elle, this lady doesn't care about us. We're just bargaining chips so she can get at our dads."

Elliot scoffed. He's had a fire in his stomach since he was taken, but little by little the roar was dwindling due to hunger and exhaustion of rattling around to get free on his own; but now that his cousins are here, the blaze has increased back to its original state. "Good luck. My dad happens to be a great ninja warrior, and he'll destroy you and that creep who brought me here."

Minami smiled, giving her own little scoff. "I'd like to see him try. Do you think I'm just some gun wielding woman? Hm? That I don't know how to throw a punch?"

Actually. Yes. That's exactly what Elliot thought. He just looked up at her and blinked; not sure of what to say.

"A kunoichi is far more dangerous than any ninja," her gaze looked to Sophia. "remember that little boy. And by the way, anytime you'd like to challenge my brother, just say the word. He has no qualms about fighting someone who's raised their fist to him." Laughing; she stepped aside and allowed for the door to be slammed shut.

The new arrivals visibly sagged from their held breaths; they then flock to Elliot Douglas like the boy was the cure to their sickness. And when your cousin's been missing for nearly two weeks, he is.

"Elliot!" They all say in unison before wrapping their arms around him and hugging him so tightly they could have looked like one person hugging himself.

"We've missed you so much!" Declared Omi.

Sophia released her hold of him to slam her hand into his arm. "Do you know how sick we were with worry?" Crossing her arms over her chest, she grumbled. "And all this time you've been hiding out here."

Elliot sighed, and sarcastically, though also truly sincerely, replied. "Don't worry, Soph' I'll never get kidnapped again." Looking at them, what little he can see of them in the dark cell, he asks. "And what exactly are you three doing here? Where's our parents?"

Though in the darkness the exact expression is missed, they can guess it's all mirror imagery explaining quietly that they goofed up.

"This woman my dad's been seeing came to my house tonight; she says she's been lying to my dad and that she's the daughter of some guy named Snyder; then she pointed a gun at us and here we are."

"A gun?! Wow. Not even the jerk who'd taken me went far."

"Ow! That was my foot!" Bellowed Omi.

Elliot gave a dry apologetic laugh. "Sorry, I'm kinda used to being alone. I'm glad you guys showed up- even though this is pretty let down rescue attempt. It's the effort that counts."

Arc cut in to say. "We're not sunk yet. Getting kidnapped was actually a part of my plan."

Sophia beamed. "You have a plan?"

"Yes, and the first part was being abducted so we could locate Elle,"

Elliot nods. "Check. You found me. What's for part two, oh wise one?"

"Yeah?" The twins chirp; braced and ready to help out any way that they can. "What happens next, cous'?"

"We bust out of here." He could just feel the level of disappointment sag their little shoulders. "Well, I've never had a gun pointed at me before. But, I know I can come up with something now that the hardest part took care of itself."

They actually owe that showboating woman a debt of gratitude, they might have never found their cousin on their own, not in a single night's search anyway.

0 0 0

"Hello?" Rocky answered his ringing cell phone.

"Any luck?" Emily's voice came over the line, full of concern.

"No." And he hated to have to say it out loud. "But, we're hopeful. We've got men sweeping the area of the auto-shop, and watching his apartment."

Emily exhaled her grief, it was all she could do.

"Are the kids giving you any trouble?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

Rocky has a brief frightened pause. "The kids, you're with them, right? Asami said she'd swap with you once you showed up, then she'd join the search. She's staying with the kids then?"

"I guess so, but Sam, she wasn't there. No one was."

Numbness. Tingling. Drooping face. Was he about to have a stroke? Rocky asked that Emily be on hold for a moment. Opening a second line he dials Asami's number then waits for a reply. Relief washed over him when she picked up. The screaming in his head ceased. "Asami, did you leave the apartment with the kids? Where are you?"

The reply was cold in tone but hot with implications. "About half way through my revenge on you and your family."

Rocky looked like a screen on pause; the lack of movement and suddenly vacant expression on their brother's ever emotional appearance wasn't lost to Colt or Tum Tum, which means the kidnapper must have brazenly called him to gloat. The pair gathered to him, Paige following their lead.

"Rocky? Are you still there?" Asks Asami.

Throat dry, eyes moist with fear, he says as calmly as possible. "Yeah. I'm still here."

"Good. Don't go having a moment of silence yet, the rugrats are still alive."

Colt moved Rocky's cheek from the close proximity it is to the phone to put the guy on speaker. "Listen you piece of shit, I don't care if you made Elliot king for the day and bought him an amusement park, for swiping my son I'm coming for your life."

The retort was a lot more feminine than Colt would have imagined, but then it takes all kinds to be sick enough to abduct a child. "Is that little Jeffrey? Aaw, all these years and you still shoot your mouth off like a toddler."

Confused, as it's most certainly a woman, Colt asks. "Who's this?" And why was Rocky reacting to her as he did?

Tum Tum, though having only encountered her once, recognized the voice then fell into a dead mimic of Rocky's reaction.

"I wouldn't expect you to recognize me right away, it has been many, many years since we've seen each other."

"Asami.." Rocky says, careful to keep his emotions calm. Even tone and temperment. "Where are our kids?" Because right now, he's ready to follow Colt's lead with death threats, only his is more on the side of succeeding. He has a gun, a badge, and a right to do what's necessary.

"What are you talking about, Sam?" Colt clenched his jaw; this was no time for kid games, so Sam had better come up with some snappy answers as to why this woman is declaring that she knows them, giving a cause for alarm from Rocky and Tum Tum.

"Your kids are with us. For now. They're safe. For now."

"Enough with the cryptic crap, Asami." Rocky snips. Keep calm. Keep calm. Breathe Douglas. Keep it together. He can feel that familiar buzzing at the base of his skull. That latent gift which he'd put to rest years ago. But, no. Bite it down. Leave it dead. "Tell us what you want? We'll do anything; just let our kids go. _Unharmed_."

Asami? Colt knows that name. Eyes wide, he's now shooting lasers at Rocky with his eyes, not helping the situation but rather adding more pressure and agitation to his brother's peaked condition. Rocky, though focused on the call, left his hardened gaze on Colt, asking not only that he be quiet a moment, but that he'd better not dare try to blame this enigma of odd on him. How was he supposed to know anything was wrong with Asami? She was not only perfectly normal when they'd met, but she was never super invasive about his life. Come to think of it, she was never really all that invested in his personal life except over the one lunch they had together, when she wondered when she'd meet his son. But wasn't that normal? They were dating for a while. When you think things will get serious, you wanna know about the finer points and meet the right people; for Rocky, those people include his son. Arc is not a ghost. He wouldn't just introduce his girlfriend to the family he was raised with, but also to the one he's raising.

' _This is all my fault.'_ He thinks; closing his eyes to block out the additional blame from both of his brothers and Paige.

"I will. However, you have to agree to my demands."

"Anything! Anything at all!"

Tum Tum and Colt nod in agreement that they will do anything to get back their kids.

"You three must go through three trails, they're simple" she chided. "Or they should be."

The brother's exchanged glances. Was she serious?

"Oh, I'm _very_ serious." Commented the woman who then laughed seeing the trio looking around for where the darkness was the greatest, to house the deepest black hidden within it. "First test, have to remember who I am."

"You're Asami Kino.. something or other.." Tum Tum trailed off. He only remembered her first name and kind of drifted off when Rocky had said her surname. But, he knows it! Giving his brother a slap on the gut with the back of his head, he tried to encourage that he say so.

Rocky shoved him away; he's not in the mood for his youngest brother's lack in attention to detail.

"You have three hours to call me back at this number. And don't bother trying to trace it, it's bouncing off satellites to project my perimeter in France and New Jersey. You'll never locate us through that method."

"We'll have your answer," replied the less distraught profiler. Father mode is gone. Ninja mode is gone. Even brotherhood... Rocky has gone into work mode. He can find the kids before anything happens to them. He just has to keep a clear head. "Give us your word that nothing has or will happen to our children in the meantime."

"You'll trust it?"

"I have no choice but to trust you."

"Then you have my word. No harm shall come to them." She assured the brothers. "You have three hours. I'll be waiting." The line died.

Rocky tucked his phone into his pocket; he turned to Colt to say something and met with his brother's fist.

0 0 0

"Way to go!" Tum Tum snapped at Colt. "You didn't have to knock him out."

"Yeah, actually, I did." Colt flexed his hand which stung after the hit. Not because his brother has a particularly hard head, but because of the force he put behind it. Okay. So maybe he _didn't_ have to knock Rocky out, but damn sure felt good. "It's because of him that not only has Elliot been abducted but so have the others. And it's all because he, once again, got mixed up with some damned lunatic!"

Tum Tum scoffed. "Well, better he try with women than be shunned for liking men." And he had to make the dig.

Rocky's been solo since his boyfriend Robbie; he'd never admit it that he's lost interest in women, but he also doesn't feel comfortable exploring any feelings he may have for men. All because of people like Colt who don't mind something as long as it isn't close to home, or worse, their parents who just don't go in for it at all. It's not Rocky's fault he decided to give it a try with this nut; he's seen her, she's a knock out! If he wasn't married, he'd be berating himself for trying to swipe his brother's girlfriend.

"This has _nothing_ to do with that, and _everything_ to do with the fact that this creep has our kids and he's the reason she's even in our lives."

Paige, who's fanning Rocky to try to wake up up, rolls her eyes. "Get it together, Jeff. Don't you get what you're brother's saying?" She butted-in on the bickering; she's a pro. If bickering was a job description, she'd be president of the largest company. Worldwide "Whether she latched onto Sam or not, she knows you guys, and would have found some way either into your lives or just took the kids no cryptic nonsense acquired to help you find them. They'd just be gone, and we'd all be stuck wondering what happened to our kids."

Tum Tum looked at his wife and smiled. She really nailed it. Women are a wonder like that, because his retaliation was to hit Colt if he didn't shut up and agree with him that he shouldn't have hit Rocky before he knew the situation.

Rocky groaned, touching his head. "Jeez, what happened?"

Paige pet Rocky on the head. "Your brother's just causing trouble again; you're alright." Standing, he helps him to his feet.

"Thank you." He rubbed his head a bit more then shook off the sudden injury of a headache and growing black eye.

Still holding a grudge, despite understanding what Paige had said, he crossed his arms and snarled. "Well. You were saying?"

"You really need to grow up, Jeffrey." He snarled back. "But, I understand why you did it, so I'm not mad."

"Good for you, but I'm not apologizing- even if you give it to yourself on my behalf."

Rocky shook his head, expression weary. "I don't care. Now what I was going to say is, I think we know her. Not a lot but enough that she thinks we can remember her. Obviously. From where... I was about to say we should put our heads together and think; now we don't know that many Japanese people beyond Miyo and her family, and a few others we met while in Japan."

"Yeah, but, none of them held a grudge against us." Tum Tum chimes in, trying to think as well. "I mean, sure, I stole that candy from Mrs. Ogawa, but she said she didn't mind. Plus, she had a son not a daughter."

"Colt? You were with grandpa that time Tum Tum and me got sick and you went to Japan with our cousins. Did you anything happen then?"

"What, with Kouga? No. I mean, yeah, but you know all about it. And the guy turned out to be pretty ok once he stopped holding a grudge against grandpa." Colt informed. "You know that."

Rocky does know. Their whole family does. Kouga sometimes flies out to Canada with his grandfather and they go fishing in a port town. The guy's practically a family friend. Holy... Rocky's jaw dropped. "Family friend.. When we were kids.."

"What? Who is it?" Colt asked.

"Rocky, do you know?" Tum Tum cut in as well.

"Ssshh!" He needs to think and he can't let their questions derail the train he's just boarded. A family friend, someone they know, not personally like they've seen her everyday but enough that they should remember her. "We were at the house.. Not our house now but the one we lived in before Tum Tum was born and we needed a bigger place."

Colt thought. He could barely remember. As far as his knowledge goes, he's lived in the home their family currently has. A house before... A house before...

"Dad was having a Christmas party at the house; everyone was there, including grandpa," Rocky pauses to make sure he's following along with him. "During the party there was a little girl running around singing 'Here Comes Santa Claus'. She bumped into you and started crying because you told her to watch where she was going."

"Oh my god, don't tell me she's upset over that?"

"No. It's worse... so much worse. Remember when we cheered her up by eating cookies under the table with her and her little brother? After we left from our hiding place she ran to her dad to tell him that we were nice to her."

Colt's gaze darkened. The man she ran to was coming in clear from the static in his memory. He's younger but the guy coming into view was definitely him. Hugo Snyder.

Rocky nods. In unison they say "Minami Snyder."

"Snyder!" Tum Tum's hair raised.

0 0 0

"Ya know, this food ain't half bad." Sophia declared as she bit into her lukewarm hot dog. "I think they cooked it soon before they brought it to us, mine's not hot enough."

"Yeah, well, learn to love it because this is the only meal we're getting for the week."

The twins eyes nearly bugged right out of the skull. There's no way that could be true? No way! Grabbing Arc by the color of his shirt, Sophia snaps. "You got us into this mess, think Mantis, think!"

Arc pulled himself free, and waved the girl away. "I am thinking. They're clearly planning on weakening us, so we don't fight back. We can easily take out the guard, we out number him if he's the only one coming in to bring us food."

"We're gonna bust out our moves?" Elliot asks. Setting down his nearly empty tray, a risky move with the twins so near, then he crawls over to Arc. "What do we do once we knock him out?"

"Maybe we can hide, make them think we escaped. And gradually we make our way out of here."

"How will that work?" Omi wondered, licking the crumbs from the hot dog bun from the tray.

"When anyone escapes captivity the first place they go is for the exit. Knowing this the captor catches them again, why even hunt them down when you can just hide around by the exit then pounce them?" He nods to ask that they're following along. "But, if we're sneaking just gradually around them; hiding in places they've already searched; moving whenever the coast is clear. We can likely get out of here and back home, then we can tell our parents and that nutty woman go find her way to prison."

"And the jerk who took me, too."

"Yes." Arc agreed.

The twins nods, then shrug. "And plan B?" They ask in unison.

"Plan B... We bust some heads and escape the confrontational way."

It all seemed scary, being the age and size that they are. They spar with kids their own age, they take on opponents in matches that are maybe a year older. But they've never fought adults outside of their fathers. And those aren't hardcore matches, just thorough spars. What if their might and at the perfect level but their strength is not? You can have all the desires to do something, but in the end they can really get hurt just due to weight class.

"Plan C," Elliot says softly. "Wait for our parents."

The others nod to agree. Hoping that, if any, Plan C happens first.

X x X

Commentary: Oh yeah! I updated! Woo ahaha. Thanks for reading this, it's taking a long time to finish something that is so short. But, you're sticking with it, so I'm sticking with it. Thank you again for reading.


	12. The Escape

For the past half hour the kids have been banging on the metal wall. For the first 6 minutes of it, the guard found it funny. Stupid fools. What did they think their little Blue man group impersonation was going to get them? Nothing. That's what. But when it reached seventeen minutes of bang, bang boom! He'd had enough. Time to show a little violent enthusiasm. Is what he thought. It was then that the banging came to a sudden and complete stop. Did they read his mind and decide to cool it before they were clobbered? Did they just give up hope from whatever idiotic thing it is they were planning? Who cares. It was quiet again.

...The first 6 minutes he was happy for the solitude. The next 8 he grew a bit fidgety. The cell is nearly sound proof not completely. Maybe they tired themselves out and fell asleep. It's roughly 5 a.m. most kids would have a decent night's rest and currently battling against waking up to get ready for school. His kids would be up by now and griping to stay home to recover their health, when really they're likely just doing neglected homework. He smiled behind his ninja mask. He knows exactly what he'd be doing if he was at home; kissing his wife, telling her that he doesn't need to be in at work until a little later, that the kids are standing like zombies around the bus stop, and then they'd roll around reminding each other there's still physical attraction there. Then he'd enjoy coffee and his wife's slightly burnt French toast and be on his way out afterwards. But no, he's here, watching someone else's kids until... well. It's just not right what Miss Snyder has planned.

But seriously, why is it is so quiet? Looking over his shoulder through the very small window, he sees nothing within the small amount of light that's getting in past his head covering the door. "What are you kids doing in there?" It was a breech in position talking to the captives, but, curiosity got the better of him. Even before the banging he could hear muffled conversation as they ate; no distinct words just a general acknowledgement that someone was inside. What are they trying to pull? Like he'd be dumb enough to open the door...

Banging. Banging. Utensils. The air-duct. Shit! Removing the keys he shoved in cell five's then entered in a hurry! Looking around the cell, he sees that it's empty. Hurrying over to the duct, he found it untouched, all the screws intact. So where are they? There was a low groan before the door swung shut on its on leaving him in near darkness.

"You little brats! You think you can leave me in here while you escape?!" He says through the little window.

"Not while you're alert." Replied Arc, still, with his cousins, very much in the cell.

"Aiyah!" Sophie called out as she landed a kick between the back of the man's legs from behind, the tip of her sneaker hit him the most harmful way.

The guard shrieked before grabbing himself between the thighs, landing on his knees in agony. At a lowered angle he then endured a kick from the hidden children, who he realized all the whole were standing off to the side of the door when he barged into the cell. One kid kicked him on the back of the head knocking his forehead into the cold metal door, the other kicked him in the mouth sending him dropping backwards. Where he went lights out from his head landing on an attacking knee from their ring leader. He was lucky he blacked out then, because he didn't have to feel the sharp pain of being kicked in the ear as the knee to the back of the head was a doubled-up attack and with the tiniest leap from the ground, Arc kicked the man to land on his side.

Omi groped him for the keys to the cell then fled out the door with the rest of them, sure to lock it with the guard inside. Arc tried four other cell doors before one opened, then he ushered his cousins inside, closing once he's in with them.

At the L.A.P.D federal bureau.

"Douglas," says an agent when seeing Rocky walking through the building with two other men and a woman. "We've had calls coming in from the docks, they say they've seen Kirifuda."

"And I'm not surprised," Rocky replied. Taking the photos handed to him, he looked over the stills taken from the CCTV cameras; Colt roughly swiped one from his hand.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you knew the guy would go there?" Tum Tum asks while looking over Colt's shoulder at the creep who took Elliot.

"No. Nothing like that, I just knew he'd suddenly make an appearance." He explained. "With all of our kids taken, he's diverting attention to him, when we go after him Minami can get farther out of reach with them and we'd let her by assuming her brother knows where they are. I'm betting anything he doesn't know, and that he was only asked to serve as a 'Look Tactic'."

Colt's expression lay somewhere between wanting to tell his brother that was the dumbest thing he's ever heard to why are we still standing around. Kirifuda is right there. Someone to hit. Someone to make pay. So why are they playing around in the bureau like a bunch of dogs still in training to not touch the plate of food just because it's left out within in reach. In fact, that's exactly what this feels like to Colt. A man of action can't be made to look at food and not eat it. It's wrong!

"Your brother makes a good point," Lewis, Rocky's partner chimed in. "It's best we think this through to what his sister is trying to keep us from seeing, then we go after her."

"How can you be sure?" He was supposed to believe this guy just because he knew Rocky for seven or so years?

"Because of that," he points. When Colt turned his head to look, Lewis slapped his cheek.

"Whoa! Colt calm down!" Tum Tum held his lunging brother back from pummeling the B.A.U agent.

"I was only giving an example." Ho held up guilt free hands to apologize.

Rubbing his cheek, he mumbled. "Next time example with your own face."

While the rat pack was in a knot, Rocky is staring at a map of the city. _Minami Snyder is trying to get revenge for what happened in the past to her father. She wants us to suffer as he had, no... Maybe it's not that simple. Maybe she wants us to suffer as_ she _had? Fatherless. Alone. No one but her sibling, if even that much._ Rocky's eyes widen as realization comes over him. _She's got no intention of giving them back. She wants them to feel her pain, while we suffer her father's._

Going over to the back of the room, he entered an office separate from the main floor of terminals. A black woman looked over the large screen of her computer. "Can I help you?" She asked upon seeing the panicked state her fellow member is in.

"Janise, can you look up the name Minami Snyder, and if it turns up as nothing try Asami Kinomiya."

"Will do." Her fingers hammered away at the keys and then stop when the screen began cherning out the information. She reads. "Minami Snyder, daughter of arms dealer Hugo Snyder, was left orphaned with her brother Gunner Snyder after, awww, poor little things. Their mother died of ovarian cancer. After that they were put into an adoption home... fast forward to their being adopted separately.. It just sort of ends there."

"And Asami?"

"Yikes, she was adopted into a family where her new mommy ignored her when she told her that her new father was beating her. She was polite enough to tell the first time, called the police the second time. And it didn't happen again after that because it says she went to juvenile detention for having beat the man within an inch of his life. That's a frightening thing to read about a ten year old. How could she manage that?"

Rocky knew how. Because she's a ninja. Trained by her psychotic father in a hyper extended method known by Snyder and their grandfather.

"Wow. She got her life together, though. A prominent art dealer, holds auctions. Gives back to charities like boys and girls clubs, UNICEF End Violence program... She owns a ship for the more wealthy buyers. All of it is on the level."

"Thank you."

Rocky's sudden movement towards his desk caught the three squabblers off guard.

"Rocky?" The youngest Douglas watched as his brother removed a gun from his desk.

"I know where they are, we have to hurry."

"You're bringing your gun?" Tum Tum, Colt, and Lewis are following Rocky out of the building.

"They're at the pier across town," Calling over his shoulder he says. "Thompkins, get a few men over to pier 7 and arrest Izaya Snyder. Record anything he says on record but don't call me with the information." He says this knowing it might come at an inopportune time, they could be sneaking around then his phone could buzz and give away their position. He hoped to God they could even make it that far.

"Rock', you wanna tell us what's going on?" Colt says as they climb into the police SUV, buckling up- despite the dire situation where any other time he might have been too emotionally distracted to care about seat belt safety, when Rocky is behind the wheel he's always subconsciously conscious.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you," replied the driver; turning his head when his partner opens the door on his side. "What?"

"I don't think you're in the right frame of mind to drive, let me. Scoot over." He didn't give his partner much of a choice, or chance to disagree as he's practically on his lap to make him scoot over to the passenger's seat.

"Good call." Scooting, he buckled himself in. "Colt, Minami is going to the extremes with recreating what happened to her as a child because of our encounter with Snyder. There's a ship that was rumored to be passing through the area. It legally hosts auctions, it's supposed to be some great experience. We didn't give it much thought because the cartel division is dealing with it insofar as shady business that might go on. But all the merchandise checked out so they left it alone."

"I don't understand,"

"Minami owns that ship." He hands him the print-out that Janise gave him. "She's planning an auction but not for art. She's going to sell our kids."

Lewis looked like a flies cousin, his dark eyes were large and bugged out hearing that. He could see Colt and Tum Tum in the mirror, they looked as if they were going to go into cardiac shock. He put his foot down on the gas to speed up; the flashing lights are on to prevent drivers from getting in their way, but the siren is silent to keep their arrival discrete. The woman could have eyes anywhere if she can do something as sickening as sell children to prospective parents or perhaps lecherous adults.

0 0 0

The key was to leave the door slightly ajar. The kids could hear the guard who noticed the other man on duty wasn't standing at the kid's door. He shoved open three of the doors to the closed cells then glanced, just glanced in as he passed the cell which they're hiding. When the kids heard the retreating footsteps, on Arc's call they exited the cell and entered into that was already checked, only this time they leave the door wide open as the guard who'd shoved it. Good thing the cells have bathrooms, should they have to use it it's nice they don't have to urinate on themselves.

No one ever tells you about the realness of times like these. The pounding heart, the blood deafening you as it clouds your sense of hearing. Sophie was sure he didn't notice it, but, she saw the moisture on her cousin Elliot's cheeks. He's that nervous. Whether or not he's afraid isn't a question, they're all afraid. But his silent tears seem more nerve based.

She reached over to him and squeezed his shoulder to tell him that it was alright. That they can trust Arc's plan. He's older. He may really be able to help them out of this mess. The plan is working so far; heaven help them once the wicked witch finds out.

Said witch is currently schmoozing clients over drinks in the main haul of the ship. Men and women of all ages and race are murmuring about what they'd like to purchase and whether or not it's authentic. Of course it is! It's been nothing but the best for the kunoichi since she learned to do for herself at a young age. The last thing she ever wanted was to have to rely on someone else to take care of her. That isn't the way she was brought up until her father was taken from her and her mother's passing.

He taught her to fight. Not pussy-foot as those wretched, unbelievably nurtured Douglas brothers have been by their grandfather. So when her foster father slapped her for spilling milk, she let it slide. Ya know, they were all new to this adoption thing. Maybe the man hadn't meant it, maybe he was one of those neat freaks. However, when she was getting ready for bed, and he approached her with his hand raised striking her on the back then across her face… She definitely couldn't control that it caused her to snap.

How dare that unworthy man lay a hand on her in the first place, then decide he'd make it routinely? Why would he want a child at all if that was going to be his behavior? It was sickening. He needed to be taught a lesson, and frankly it would have been a favor to put him down. But no. Her father gave her a valuable lesson when he was arrested, and that was to leave them with fear. He wasn't cowering when the police brought him down, he looked right into the camera and grinned. As if to say "in here or out there, I'll always be on top".

 _'You weren't wrong to think so father, you've got Izaya and I.'_ And he does have them. She's a successful antiques and art dealer, hosting these little gatherings to sell off to buyers. And on the side, she deals arms. The underbelly of Los Angeles loves a good bargain. So it wasn't hard to locate people who would like to purchase in the flesh trade. _'And while they're all gathered around my brother, I'll be here selling their children away. Hn. By nine they'll be someone else's problem to with whatever.'_

The lights flashed overhead. It was time to get the auction going. All is going according to the plan.

...

They're on the move again. So far they haven't come across too many guards. Wherever they are or whatever they're doing must be important enough for them to assume the kids are alright.

"Got'cha!" A guard called out when seeing the four enter into the hall he was searching. What luck they'd just bump into him!

The first child who'd been captured smiled at him, and came running with his arms open; poor little idiot. He's so traumatized. He can't blame him, at his age, he'd be scared too; he must think it's better to be in the cell than wandering around in an unfamiliar place- even now that he has his cousins with him. He must know the magnitude of danger he's in. So, with a smile on his face, the guard knelt down and opened his arms waiting for the child to come to him. He never would have guessed he'd be grabbed by the wrist and kicked twice under the chin by the child who latched onto him and flipped himself over. The assault didn't end there as the bouncy little bee sprung off the floor the moment his feet touched it so he could nail him in the chest with both feet at the same time like this were WWE.

"Oof!" He fell backwards.

Elliot breezed by, followed by Arc. The twins looked down at the ninja and shook their heads, before the man had a chance to block his face he gained two black eyes from the pair, who raised their little heels over their heads before slamming them down onto the man's face, right in the eye. He cried out in pain rubbing the bruised area.

"You guys, come on!" Arc snapped in the short distance.

"Coming!" Chimed the pair.

...

"We have here a lovely 17th century vase, a Royal Delft."

The crowd nodded their approval of something so lovely, as they listen to the detailing of the beautifully detailed porcelain item.

"We'll start the bidding at 90,000."

Paddles began to elevate. It's been a good showcase. Wait until the main attraction appears. The proctor looked over the standard crowd towards the high spenders. They're practically salivating over the promise. It's rare to get children so young. Very rare. They didn't dare ask how the woman acquired them, maybe some whore left her baby in the dumpster as she pressed on. Maybe she robbed a preschool, who knows! But, it's nice to know their hands are free of kidnapping charges.

Minami leaned into one of the guards who came to her side, whispering in her ear about Izaya.

"He'll give them a good show, don't worry about my brother. Just do your job and keep the main event put."

The hired henchman nodded. He doesn't dare tell her that they already dropped he ball. They'll find the kids. It's a ship. Where can they possibly get to that won't eventually be discovered?

At the pier. The docks are vacant. Any and every means of getting out to sea has set sail or was never there.

"Call the coast guard, tell them we need a boat. Now!" Rocky commanded of the security guard on duty. And while he rung up the ship, he was shown a photo of Minami Snyder. "Has this woman come through here anytime in the past hour or two?"

The guard glanced twice then smirked a bit before shaking it off to his profession. "Yes, I believe she was here, yesterday in the afternoon."

Yesterday makes sense since the day has changed to another. But as early as the afternoon, she must have been securing the permissions for a voyage.

"When did she set sail? Do you know what time?"

"Yyy… um.. yeah, it was around 4:25 today."

"Okay, thank you." It wasn't much help. It's not 5:55 a.m. the kids could be long gone by now. All the buyer would have to do is purchase them then head off on their own vessel. Damn it. Please let luck be on their sides. "She's already gone," Rocky says to his brothers.

"The ship will get here in fifteen minutes." Security reported behind him.

"Thank you." He didn't need to repeat it, since Colt and Tum Tum are close enough now that they could hear it themselves.

"Fifteen minutes." Colt repeats to himself. Imagining the worst.

Fifteen minutes some asshole could make off with his son. Do unspeakable things to him, all of the kids! He ran his hands through his hair, yanking it just enough to receive a sting. It leveled him. He's by no means a masochist, but he needed his attention focused on anything other than what harm could befall the kids.

Seeing that they have fifteen minutes, Rocky checked in on the other team over at pier 7. "Hey, update. What happened?"

"This guy was unreal.. he.. he attacked us like we were some piss-poor extras in a Bruce Lee film. He's injured a lot of our guys, we finally had to snipe him with a tranquilizer. He took four before finally succumbing to the effects." The agent sounded both worried and impressed. "He's been cuffed and booked, he's on his way back to the station."

Rocky was relieved to hear that. But, if this guy is performing ninja on mere cops, he might not be down for long once he wakes up. "Make sure you keep any available eye on him. He's dangerous."

"Got it."

"Bye."

"Deep breaths, Colt." Tum Tum coached his brother who looked like he was going to turn red, although he sounds as though he could use some himself. "These are our kids, here. They're not screw-ups. They can protect themselves just like we had protected ourselves. Remember?"

"I remember being scared shitless, but working through adrenaline until it was fun."

"Well there you go, maybe the kids will just see it as training, and be alright." He knows fear can freeze a person like stone. But, not their kids. They've trained. In school, at home, with them. Their kids can handle themselves if things get tough.

And best of all, they all have each other. They can do anything as four strands of rope.

X x X

Commentary: Thank you for reading, it is short I know. But I tried to give but my brain meats gave no more.

DarkElements10 I have seen Avatar, I LOVE Avatar, especially Azula. But for Minami I was channeling Jade from Mortal Kombat. I finally get to read some more. There's a lot of craziness going on at my house with my sister and her coming baby. It's like waiting for toast to pop up. It's too much stress! ahaha.

You all have a good week, safe Halloween, and thanks always for reading, reviewing, favoriting or alerting yourselves to my stories.


	13. The hard easy

"Mr. Douglas," the docks manager called from his office.

The three Douglas brothers all went to the small building; Colt and Tum Tum headed in regardless knowing the dock manager was talking to Mr. Douglas, Sam, rather than misters Douglas Jeffrey and Michael.

"What happened?" Colt asked without an answer.

"Is the boat ready?" Asked Rocky.

"Yes, it's currently docking. I was told another was seen out in the water, a large ship headed North from here."

Colt could have kicked the man, did he sound like wind clapping against a home? Why didn't he answer him? ...It's weird seeing Rocky being in charge in life, not just his and their little brother's because in the end that's just conditioning responsibility, out here in the real world, people are actually looking to and relying on him. It's admirable, and frightening to think of how much pressure that is. He sells instruments and gives music lessons, no one has ever died waiting through an instructional video on how to care for their flute. He wasn't sure if he admired or sort of resents his brother for it. But, right now, he's happy that Rocky is in charge. He and Tum can get right in the mix, no being told to step aside or wait around at home; he may go ignored but at least he's here.

"That's great," Rocky was about to head off when a phone receiver was handed to him.

"It's Samuel Douglas, sir."

Tum Tum almost laughed at how strange it was that Rocky would be on the phone with himself, but he knows the dock manager meant Samuel Douglas senior. "You said the boat is ready?" He asked the man who nodded, then pointed.

"Pier three."

Giving a quick thumbs up of thanks, he waved for Colt to follow him to board the ship. Rocky can fill them in to what's happening when he catches up.

"Dad, what's going on?" Rocky glanced after his brothers' departure, then focused on the phone.

"We got Izaya Kirafuda to talk." And he sounds smug enough to let on that it was mostly his antagonistic tactics that produced anything from the silent wrong doer. "He says his sister's ship is The Ocean Jewel."

"Got it." He kept it filed away. It was just what they needed to, there must dozens of boats out there due to the auctions, choosing the wrong one would be time consuming in the small hours.

"Anything else you need me to get out of him?"

Rocky smiled. His father may be retired but he's never gonna lose his federal edge. "No. But thank you, you really didn't have to be there, getting involved in this..."

Sam scoffed. "Hey, you watch those words, this is my grandson you're talking about,"

Rocky felt his heart sink at that. His parents, Paula, they don't know the others were taken as well; unless Emily spills the beans they likely won't. He'd better come clean. "Dad.. It isn't just Elliot who was taken.. she got them all."

"What? How? When?"

Both very good questions, and both which sting to answer. "Do you remember the lady I was dating? Well, it turns out she was not who she claimed to be.. She's Hugo Snyder's daughter."

"His daughter?! Rocky..." It was said with such disbelief that, to Rocky, it felt like a very hard slap.

"I know. But, I didn't recognize her, and if Colt or you could have.. It's too late to think about that now. She has the kids, but we're taking them back." The firmness in his voice was not going to let him down or lie to his father. "I have to go, the boat's waiting to take us out to her ship. Thanks again for your help."

"Of course. And Samuel... good luck."

"We won't need it." Hanging up, he hurried out to the boat; meeting with his brothers who are practically foaming at the mouth due to having to wait for him, he apologized as he settled in onboard then the boat set off at full speed.

0 0 0

"This gorgeous lamp once held a place in the study of the richest man in England back in 1891." The buyers murmured about the item: porcelain fixture of white with dozens of blue and pink flowers hand painted on. The source of its light are a kerosene. "We'll start the bidding at thirty-four hundred,"

"Arc," Elliot pokes his cousin's side. "what's going on?"

They're all looking down over the edge of a catwalk that's overhead of the lower floor of the ship.

"Looks like an auction."

"A what?" Sophie asks.

"You bid on things dummy," Omi swats his sister upside the back of her head. "you remember, mom took us to one when we were three."

"Oh... I thought we were just playing a game."

"At least they're distracted; this is perfect for us." Arc states. Looking around at the faces, he doesn't see their kidnapper. Where could she be if not here amongst these people?

Staying as low to the warm metal floor as he could get, Arc crawled towards the exit at the end of the catwalk, his cousins following in his lead.

 _'I can't believe we're on a ship. How are we gonna get off this thing if the door is closed? We'll plummet into the water,'_ He might survive, he figured he's old enough that his body could withstand the impact with the water from a 5 story drop, but the little kids are only five. What damage will be done to them? _'Guess we got lucky going up instead of farther down. There must be escape boats on this ship, every large ship has one or two.'_

Left or right. They're at a fork in the road once they've reached the end of the crawl. If only there was a usefully placed You Are Here map on the wall, they'd be set. Mentally flipping a coin, Arc points left but his movement is missed by Elliot who bolted right. He's been captive long enough, he wants out.

"Elle' wait!" Arc dashed out after him.

"Omi, wait here." Sophie snatched her brother by the back collar of his shirt.

It turned out to be a smart choice, because Elliot and Arc ran right into two guards! They yelped when the men grabbed them, and their fight for freedom was tough since the men outweighed them at a triple digits.

"Omi, Sophie, run!" Arc called out to them.

The guard holding him turned around to look in the direction the two had come from, expecting to see the other two prisoners he instead met with the floor as Arc swept the man's feet out from under him when his weight shifted to get a view in that direction. Arc raised his leg over his head to drop his heel onto the back of the fallen man's head, but it remained upright as the other guard grabbed a hold of his ankle.

"Let him go!" Elliot shoved his knee into the man's crotch, but he shoved them both to the floor before doubling over in pain of the assault.

He really should have worn a cup today, but he didn't expect the prisoners to escape, muchless put up a fight. They're kids. Kids are afraid of everything, despite martial arts training. This is the real world, not the school dojo. They were told to kill them if they were even remotely close to escaping. They aren't. The exit is on the lower floor, they're heading in the wrong direction, the fools.

"What should we do?" Sophie asked her brother.

"I don't know."

"How 'bout cowering in fear?" A voice says from behind them.

"How would that help," Sophie looks over her shoulder to the speaker. "Uh-oh." Tapping her brother, who's still peeking at the chaos going on in the hall, as the first guard is throttling Arc and has Elliot pinned to the wall, she says. "O', turn around."

"Why, we…" His dark eyes widen in panic.

"Hello kids." Minami says. "Did you think I wouldn't notice you're missing?"

The twins were yanked from the floor and carried away.

The guard hollered when Elliot wrapped his legs around his arm then let his pinned weight drop forward. It was so cruel, but this guy is genuinely trying to hurt him, what else could he do but to break his arm- well, dislocate it. And as he writhed in pain, the pair went to work on the other guard landing a punch to the face each before a joined kick to the chest dropped him cold.

"Ow!" Elliot held onto his forehead. "What did you thump me for?"

"For being reckless, I told you which way we're going and yet you found the need to run off in the opposite way." He starts back for the others.

"I didn't see you point… They would have followed us anyway."

"Yeah, maybe they would and maybe the wouldn't, but stay put."

Elliot mumbled. "You're not the boss," he followed after him.

"Oh no…" Arc looks off to the left, he hadn't seen them actually run when he called out to them, but once the scuffle began who's to say. They certainly wouldn't go back the way they came. "Come on, they might be through here."

They hurry off in the direction Arc had originally wanted to go, passing through a door. It's dark inside, they can hardly see, but it is noticed that there are a few crates scattered about. This must be where they're housing the items for auction. It's a great place to hide.

"Omi? Sophie? Are you here?" He whispered.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "How can they hear you if you talk barely at a whisper?" He asked. "O', So' where are you?"

"Ssshhh!" Warned the older child.

"What?" Elliot shrugged. "And anyway they didn't answer, so they're not here."

"But a guard could have been, or worse, that creep who tricked my dad." Thinking to himself he then let it out by asking. "I wonder where she is? You think we would have run into her by now."

"Maybe the guards haven't said anything because they're too afraid?"

Arc doesn't blame them, that woman's gaze.. There was something about it that was just too confident; someone telling you tomorrow's date, while looking at a calender, should be that confident. What could she have planned beyond luring their parents here?

"Rrrr..." he balled up his fist. "None of this makes any sense."

Elliot looked at his cousin with worry, he's never really seen Arc lose his cool. He snaps at them maybe once or twice a year, but it's never once looked like or been about a tantrum or meltdown. Right now, his cousin looks like he might cry.

"We have to find the twins." States the younger Douglas. "It'll be ok."

Arc took three deep breaths then let them out in a single blow. "Right. Let's get them,"

"Attention everyone,"

The boys' stop moving when hearing Minami's voice over a loudspeaker.

"Will everyone from auction A please take your slips and proceed to exit the ship? Auction B will begin shortly."

The children covered their ears; it sounded like a herd of elephants was stampeding through the ship, the metal flooring banged and clanged from the passengers departure. When the noise ceased, they sneak back to the catwalk to see what's going on below. The boys don't like the vibe of the new patrons. Most of them are covered up so that you can't see their faces, and the others are drinking or smoking. People who do that have got to be bad news.

"Tonight's selection is a real treat," Minami says from the center of the room. She appeared as if by magic, although she hadn't, the peeping pair just missed her arrival as they surveyed the room. "You can choose to buy them a piece or as a matched set. Starting at thirty-five thousand dollars, this pair of twins, either gender."

The room was abuzz as the floor opened up revealing Omi and Sophie Douglas, huddled together inside a small cage.

"Let us out of here!" Sophie yelled.

"You're gonna be sorry when our dad comes!" Omi shouts, cheeks moist from tears but he's no less strong in tone in the stating of his facts. He can see their father now, tearing through them like a bag of chips, and his dad loves a good bag of potato chips.

The men and women laughed at the feisty pair then the paddles began to fly.

Elliot watched, confused. It wasn't until his cousin whispered "They would pay that much" that the picture came in. No. ...No way! She's having fun with them.. Trying to get in their heads and upset them, like Barry Whitelaw, this big bully from school. He likes to mess with people to make them feel small, and weak. Their captor is only trying to scare them...

"Sold, for the pair, three million dollars To bidder number 1717."

There was a mix of cheering and saddened groans from those who missed out, and amongst that rowdy noise, no one heard the youngest boy scream for his cousins.

0 0 0

"Rock' there are boats leaving," Colt pointed out.

They're closing in on the vessel that's the only joy seeing the departing fleet has brought, but it didn't calm the nausea that their kids might be in one of them. There are four, only four but carrying dozens of people. The dock police have been notified and are waiting to check each boat as it docks, but that's not fool proof as some of the boats could be headed farther away than the L.A. harbor.

"We're almost there, the manager keeps track of all the activity that goes on," the eldest Douglas replied. "No one is getting by without their noticing."

"Are you sure? It's pretty dark out here," Tum Tum looks around.

The ocean looked like a great big tar pit, and at their speed it could very well be. What if they're not in time? What if the kids were sold first while they were scrambling in wonder of where they were? He felt sick with rage thinking about some sicko, nevermind a whole room full of sickos, looking at his children like they're objects. Colt... if only they could blame Rocky for this, it'd make it easier to have a place to throw his frustration. But, even before his wife pointed it out, he knows Rocky is not to blame. He was there, so he was victimized. Minami could have easily come into their lives by making herself known by coming into his workplace or getting access to the house taking music lessons from Colt. They're not shut-ins, their company is accessible. Minami could have even gotten in close with their wives! Paige and Paula go to yoga classes together, she could have signed up, talked to them and voila.

No. Colt's grasping maybe a little too hard. He just hopes they're not still at odds. It's been years since they've fought about Rocky's romantic preferences, he thought they squared it all away. Past is past. Was it all just a peaceful "cease fire" because Rocky went into the training program and then off to work? He'll ask about it, later. Because right now.. He just wants to hold his kids again... after he's ripped through everyone aboard that ship like a bag of chips.

...

Arc slapped his hand over Elliot's mouth when it seemed his scream would outlast the uproar down below. The last thing they needed was to give themselves away when they might still have an advantage to turn this unfortunate event around. Placing his finger to his lips telling his cousin to hush, he felt his heart ache from the tears streaming down Elliot's face dampening his fingers. He doesn't blame him for crying, he'd like to cry himself. He actually might do just that once they get out of this mess, but now is not the time.

"Get off of us you dumb loser!" Sophie was heard down below.

Arc peeked over the ledge to see two very large men, in size rather than girth, carting their cousins off of the stage.

"Shut your mouth, little girl." Replied the oversized bodyguard. "You're not gonna save yourself by mouthing off."

"I'll do more than that, face me like an opponent!" Her little fists pounded on the man's back to no avail.

Omi opened his mouth and bit into the guard's upper shoulder.

"Ow!" He dropped Sophie on accident, so he could free his hand up to bash the little cannibal over the back of his head. "You little shit!"

"Don't call my brother names!" She kicked and punched at his muscly calves, three kick per leg. Placing her hands together, she swung them into his gut, but she was shoved away.

"Jarves, don't damage the merchandise;" his boss orders. She walked over to the commotion and snatched up the girl by the collar of her shirt. "I'll be vengeful if the price on her goes down because of you."

"Sorry Miss Snyder." He looked down at his feet in shame.

"Good, ape. Now, you children go get nice and wrapped up with a bow and we'll go find your cousins."

Minami suddenly lurched violently forward, staggering to her hands and knees. Teeth bared in a growl, she looked over her shoulder. "Who..?

"Don't bother looking, we're already here." Arc states; he's got his shoulders squared, chest puffed up, and wobbling legs under control, and best of all he has his brash cousin reigned in and hiding his way to the upper deck to secure them a lifeboat. He decided to bluff his way through the situation, that he in fact does have Elliot as backup. He slightly shook his head after glancing at said falsified cousin.

Minami received help up to her feet by the large guard, who was then shoved aside as if she were saving face for needing help to stand, when the man had acted on his own. Rather than fight Arc, the fire breathing dragon lady put on a smile, then turned to the interested audience. "What a treat for you, if you like them feisty, this one has a Kung Fu kick."

The patrons laughed. They had actually seen the boy run up behind their curator before the flying kick was executed. Admittedly it was a thing of beauty, such good form and control. The kid might have even given the ape a good shove forward with the blow.

"What do you to starting the bidding at four thousand dollars?" Asked the ship's owner.

Paddles bolt upright.

Arc turned bright red with embarrassment. "How dare you people be so disgusting! We're kids!" He pleaded and berated deaf ears. His breathing grew heavy in his anger, and seeing the large guard has begun making his way for an exit with the twins in his arms didn't help it. "I said let them! I won't tell you to again... fight me, witch. You too, you big ape! I'll take you both on."

The patrons cheered and wooted. They genuinely want to see this fight. Nothing like trying out the features on your new toy to make one want it more.

"Ahaha, this is so pathetic... if it's a showcase you all want, then that's what you're going to get." Minami's face scrunched into this grotesque sort of bitterness. She almost looked masculine, had anyone in the crowd known Hugo Snyder they would swear he just possessed her briefly. "Follow me to the training room. I'll show you the difference in power."

"And if I win, me and my cousins walk free."

With a scoff the embittered woman retorts. "Brat, if you beat me... I'll give you this whole ship." She looked at her guard. "Prepare them for transport while we duel."

"No, no, no," Sophie fought, along with her kicking and punching brother.

Arc gasped, she was supposed to bring the twins with them!

Minami pouted. "Aww, whatsa matter? You thought they'd be watching?" Shaking her head, she adds. "Time is money, and money I've got. But time is something you've long since run out of."

She turned away and left the room, Arc had no choice but to follow after her. What has he done?

Above deck, through sniffles and tears, Elliot is securing them a lifeboat. Or, at least he's trying to.

"Stupid knot! Undo!" He yanked and tugged to no avail. Just as his bruised hands released the rope he'd been tugging, a hand lands on is shoulder.

It spun him around, and just when he was ready to throw a punch, he was yanked from his feet into his father's embrace. They're here! All three of them! They're saved!


	14. Come back home

It wasn't that he saw his father, because Elliot was blinded by the extreme close-up of a clothed shoulder, after having been spun around and then pulled in close. Close enough to not see a face. But Elliot had no time to freak out, scream, or try to escape the grip to run. He didn't need or want to. Because he knows who is holding him, he knows father's scent by heart. He smells like vanilla, faintly because he picked it up from hugging his mom, but mainly his father smells like a field. Warm and comfortable. Sunshine. Unable to contain the tears, he made a sound similar to a croak before he cried. He squeezed his father tightly in his arms. It was a comfort to see his uncle's smiling faces beside him, when he turned his head.

"Elliot," Rocky knelt down, touching his nephew's shoulder as if trying to transfer his calm to the boy. It didn't work, as the tears continued streaming down his cheeks. "Can you answer something for me?"

"Rocky?" Colt warned. He doesn't need his son interrogated with horrific adult questions, just because it's his job to ask.

Rocky ignored his brother and asked his question. "Are your cousins still on the ship?"

Colt felt relieved when his son nodded. He also felt a little bad for thinking the worst of his brother, although, since Elliot went missing it wasn't for the first time. He can't help it! Right now, he feels like everyone if the enemy. But, now his son is back with him, safe and sound.

"But," Elliot's tears became audible.

"It's ok," Rocky says, although he's extremely agitated he was sure to exude nothing but calm. If he looked upset it would catch like a fire and spread to his nephew, which will further aggravate Colt, and Tum tum will get upset because his brothers are at odds again. "Look at me," he waited until the weeping child met his eye, before speaking. "We're here now, we're gonna your cousins and everything will be fine."

"That mean woman said someone bought Omi and Sophie." He cried into his father's shoulder.

"Tum?!" Rocky called to his brother who is currently stalking across the ship's deck to parts down below. Damn it. He could get lost. "Ell', do you know where everyone else is?"

The boy nodded; wiping his hand across his face, tracking tears and snot, he replied. "They're in a big room with lots of space." He spoke over his uncle who was about to thank him. "It's umm…" he sniffled. "Umm.."

"What?" Asked his father.

"The door, the fourth door on the.." he swung his arms out trying to figure it out from a different angle. "On the this side."

"Fourth door on the right," giving the tiny shoulder a squeeze to assure him that everything was going to be fine, he took off after Tum Tum.

He didn't need to ask Colt if he was coming along. It was obvious where his brother needed to be. By Elliot's side, where he soothed and hushed his son.

…..

Rocky entered the lower deck, finding himself in a slender hall. "Michael!" He says when spotting his youngest brother opening and violently slamming shut a door down the expansive hall.

"I'm gonna rip her head off, Rock', if you don't want her dead, then you'd better hope you get to her first." He snarled, slamming another failure of a location.

"It's the fourth door on the right." He left out the part that if he hadn't run off, he would have known, and wouldn't currently be broadcasting their location to anyone who can hear the sound of metal on metal contact.

And he also left out the fact, to himself, that he wasn't going to stop his brother from injuring Minami Snyder. She sold his brother's children, _his nephew and niece_ niece, he can't imagine the pain Tum Tum, no Michael must be in right now. He adores his children, and with the restaurant business he doesn't get to see them as often as he likes. He can understand that sort of devotion that arises when you're an almost invisible parent. You want to give your children the world when you finally are able to see them again. For even so much as scaring their children, this woman needs to hurt.

"Aa!" Cried a voice from the other side.

Rocky's blood stilled, it sounded like Arc.

"Did you really think I wouldn't fight a child." Came Minami's voice after his. Her laughter, her words sickened him to the core.

Rocky was through the door a few steps behind his youngest brother, they looked down over the railing but see no one. Had Elliot been wrong? Or have they switched locations? It was obvious that this particular room was in use not long ago. Their are items wrapped up or exposed for all to view its worth. The auctions must be held there. They figured.

"Look at that!" Minami is heard. "Such a sad and desperate look. I love it, boy... I wanna see it on your father, and your uncle's faces."

Tum Tum, like a blood hound, points to where the voices are coming in the loudest, because it's not just Minami they're hearing, but a crowd of snickers and woots, along with a pepper of whistles and applause. When they passed through the door, rushed forward and looked down into the familiar room of the large vessel, Rocky could understand the want to say irrational and illogical things like "rip her head off", "give her a new set of teeth from hitting her so hard she'll grow baby teeth in their place from her next reincarnation", or even a simple one of "I'm gonna pull her inside out". Because the sight he's seeing warrants heightened violence, it brings out the desire to make the impossible happen.

Arc is on his knees, one arm behind his back. It's broken. His face is turning purple in places he was punched, because a slap can't produce that type of bruise. Minami isn't without a bit of ruffle, she has a few strands of hair out of place from her power bun. Arc didn't seem to stand a chance. Seeing his state, the child can rest assured that Minami Snyder, against Rocky, won't stand a chance either.

Outside. Colt had just finished helping get his son safely situated on the lifeboat the coast guards had provided him and his brothers on their way over.

"Let us go!" Sophie shouted.

Colt felt his son's hand tense up within his grasp. He pressed his finger to his lips to keep him quiet before he could do more than whimper. He silently asked that the guard watch Elliot, before sneaking back onto the upper deck. He spotted one strong, although not large, man dragging the flailing children along beside him. The twins dropped their weight like a sack of potatoes that contain a weight meant for a restaurant's entire night in one bag. The guard stumbled in step but quickly recovered and jerked the pair to their feet.

"Come on, let's hurry it up." The man, whom Colt could surmise, purchased them was heard whispering. "I think I see the Coast coming. With any luck they'll let me by without inspection." He assumed this logic because of the legit auction that went one hours earlier.

Colt, at a rapid dash approached the man from behind and in a flying jump kick launched himself into the air landing a kick to the back of the man's skull sending him tripping forward at a hurried pace, thankfully releasing the children who fell sideways as the guard went overboard. Confused by this, as there was no foreseeable reason the man would just leap into the Pacific ocean, he returned to the slightly larger vessel to investigate what's going on.

Spotting his purchases huddled behind a man he' never seen before, he asked. "What is this? Some idiotic changing of the guards? Load the kids onto the ship so I can leave. I think the Coast Guards are coming to check things out." He waved the stranger over to him.

Colt smirked, and approached the man, the children remained in place.

"What are you doing idiot, they'll get away. Grab them!" He leaned back when seeing that Colt was not doing as he'd demanded. "Why aren't you listening? Is that bitch going back on her word?" He leaned back upon seeing this stranger isn't slowing down in his stride towards him. "What are you doing?" He grunted and spat as the stranger's fist slammed right into his temple, knocking him sideways into the railing which dealt the pompous man blow number two. It was going to swell to a nasty couple of black eyes. Good.

"You good for nothing, son of a bitch," he clutched his head, the pain still ringing on either side. When he finally regained a bit of composure he was laid flat by the twins slamming him in the face with a kick that landed simultaneously into each of the buyer's eyes. A proper evaluation of the black eyes would now be a full on concussion. And he is out cold.

"Uncle Colt!" Sang a matching pair of voices with almost identical faces. They hugged him with alleviated fear, made lessened when a peck landed on each of their cheeks.

"Nice save you guys, I thought he was gonna come back swinging." Colt smiled sweetly, teasing them.

They chuckled and sniffed back their dry tears that seemed more likely to want to run from another location.

"Where's our dad? Is he here?" Omi looked around.

"He's inside. Come with to the Coast Guard's boat. We're gonna get out of here."

"But Arc's fighting that mean lady!" Sophie chirped. Face set on bitter, she declared. "If she hurts him, I'm gonna ninja kick her, just like we did with him." She looked at the fallen man. "She's not so scary." But her legs shook, as Colt took her hand to walk her and her brother to safety.

The twins were scared, though not as frightened as Elliot had been. He's been missing for a while, they went missing for a day. They had each other to rely on, at the time, Elliot did not. But, it seemed a facade when the pair saw their cousin onboard of the rescue ship, then they burst into tears and wrapped their arms around him, crying and crying with him.

Colt watched them all with a small smile on his face; he wondered if his brother's were ok? If the kids were ok to be left alone? But, he didn't dare leave them. They're safe, but they're not safe on the inside. They need solid ground to stand on, and he's it. He can only hope that his brothers are inside, doing what's right.

0 0 0

The blade of the sword swung out as Tum-Tum made a very painful landing down below. Onlookers would say he looked cool, dawning the very known Spider-Man pose, while swiping the length of the sword along Minami Snyder's feet; however, onlookers will have missed the pain that registered on the hero's face due to his weight dropping onto his ankles and the hand that hit the mat as the other swung the weapon.

Having seen his shadow closing in from above as it blocked out the overhead light, Minami released the child and leaped expertly out of the way of getting her ankles opened up. The younger man didn't seem to be messing around.

She gasped; her hand came up to her face briefly when feeling moister, moving it into view her eyes sharpen. Blood. But when? How?

Tum-Tum, as painful as it was, composed himself as he straightened to a stand; lifting the hand free of the borrowed weapon into view, he showed off a small metal item that resembled a shurikan, except it was too small.

"How dare you.." Spat the woman.

She located where he got the projectile, it was from the handle of the sword, it is decorated with little metal stars. Clever of the Douglas brat to remove it and use it as a weapon, annoying that he had enough skill to create a weapon from something that normally wouldn't sting if you pricked yourself with one of the many tips on it.

"Mm-mm. Once is enough." She dodged the second one by simply swatting it away. She wasn't going to be hit twice. "If it's a fight you want, get in line.. I'm through with the appetizer. It was barely an amouse bouche. You'll do, though. I can honestly say we've never met, but hatred by association is sooo _in_ these days."

"Arc, are you ok?" Oh how Tum-Tum liked to hit them on all counts. Physically and mentally. He would outright ignore the vengeance seeking kunoichi in favor of checking up on his nephew. And he can tell that he's just barely putting up a brave front.

"My arm's broken, but I'm alright."

Tum-Tum saw otherwise. Arc is sporting a nasty blackening eye, and he has visible welts coloring on his broken arm. "You did a good job. We'll handle the rest."

"Will you?"

Minami ducked just as Rocky swung his leg over her head, and she somehow managed a backflip as Tum-Tum joined in by trying to sweep her feet from under her. But it took a simple street move to throw her off kilter; Rocky simply shoved her into his brother, who brought up his knee landing it in her gut. But Minami learned quickly, grabbing a hold of the younger Douglas's head tossing him away from her and into his brother.

The brother's stumbled backwards, landing on their butt. Seeing a strike coming their way from an elevated leg looking to drop a pointed heel on them or into them, they rolled away and up on to their feet. They sandwiched her in, both poised for battle together against one. Rocky uses his ninja skills in his daily life, sometimes the job can get a little upclose and personal when he's on the field. But Tum-Tum, for as rusty as he can become, still has muscle memory and with Rocky as his backup he can resume as a force.

Their opponent remained still, poised for battle facing neither brother. But somehow her gaze was steady on each. They couldn't attack her at once, they'll hit each other, or at least watch out for one another leaving openings for her. And she'll take advantage of every one.

Arc watched all of this with eyes wide in awe and horror. He's never seen his father and uncle truly fight before. Fight to harm. To subdue. If his dad attacked over then his uncle went low. He watched as they performed roundhouses that somehow the slippery woman seemed to dance through, breaking the assault when she grabbed onto his uncle's leg then aimed a kick for his groin. He felt the pain Tum-Tum was about to suffer, but his father grabbed Minami, tossing her over his shoulder. Snyder rolled to where Tum-Tum dropped the sword and she picked it up.

The brother's looked on at a near copy and paste of actions her father had taken when he fought with their grandfather. The only difference if that Snyder had grabbed a sword from one of his men.

"Wanna see my swordplay?" Minami coaxed.

Arc noticed the stall tactic right away and shouted. "She took them! She had them sent away, you have to find the twins!"

Minami smiled with satisfaction that the smug look was wiped off the younger man's face. He'd puffed up his chest so much a while ago. Where was the bravado now? "They're long gone by now. You were too late."

"No!" Arc sobbed.

Tum-Tum backed away from her, those words, from the situation. It had to be a lie. It had to! She wouldn't.. She didn't really sell his children? No one is that sick or cruel. But he knows, that yes, they are. He once snuck into his father's office as a child, he read some of the paperwork just hanging around. Some of it was about prostitution traffickers, the disgusting act was made even worse because it was a cover for the drug smuggling that was going on. Women selling their bodies didn't cause any severe trouble, however, the women weren't merely having their bodies sold, but smuggling drugs to those they were bedding. It would be hidden in bras and panties, boots. Any nook or cranny.

He doesn't even want to think about his children… No. No. No. He turned on his heels and took off running for the exit. He has to stop whomever took them. He can catch them. It's never too late when you're on the side of the good guys. His youthful outlook on life still believed in that much. Evil is major, but it is no match for the greater good.

"Got rid of him," she preened. Looking over at the child in the room, she asked. "Did you see the look on your uncle's face? Pricelss. And now, to continue with you." Walking over to Arc, sword poised to stab the boy clean through, she staggered to a stop.

"Ya know… I couldn't figure out a way to get even with you for doing this to our children, Mina'." Says Rocky, he's standing just behind her. Did she forget he was there, so ready to watch his brother crumble? Or perhaps she stupidly thought he'd ditch his son and go with him. It was anyone's guess, but she let herself get distracted and tried instead to murder his son. Big mistake. "But, I can see that we've already taken our revenge on you, by having a life."

Spinning around, the dagger that was driven through her torso slid free as Rocky didn't move when she turned. "Excuse me?"

"We have children.. We have love… We have family.. And what do you have?" He wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders when he rushed to his side. "An imprisoned father and brother, whom you threw away a life with choosing to use him as little more than a cover. I almost feel sad for you.. but that's almost."

"Why don't you fight me? Finish me off? If you think your words are going to turn me around, leave me a sobbing mess of regret, you're wrong." She sneered. "If I'm free.. I'll keep going after you and your children until there isn't a Douglas left in your family." The word dripped out of her mouth like acid. Scolding even to the one who'd spoken it.

"Do you really mean that, Mina'?"

"Don't use my name so familiarly."

"But we know each other, or knew… somewhat. We could have been friends, if things had gone differnetly."

"Drop dead." She hissed. "You stole my father, you stole my childhood. Family after adopted family, rejecting me.. blaming me and returning me. No one wants two, it's always one child.. I couldn't have stayed with my brother if I'd wanted to. But you got to sit pretty… you got to see your family grow, and got to have one of your own."

"You stopped yourself from having it as well. Your father was in prison, but you decided to stop time in that place. You decided not to move on and live a life opposite of your father."

"Oh whatever… Even if I could turn things around, you wouldn't let me go. I'll be in prison, and an old woman by the time I'm let out."

"No, you won't!" He declared. Turning his son, so his face is pressed into his side, he continued speaking. "I promise, you'll never see the inside of another prison again. Not to visit your father, brother, or stay there yourself."

Minami blinked. Confused. "You would let me go, even after what I said? What I swear I'll do?"

Rocky shook his head; he then raised his hand to take aim. And he fired.

Tum-Tum's pace staggered to a stop when hearing the bang. Did she? He couldn't stop though, the Coast Guard is here, along with the police and medical help. He needs to find which son of a bitch has his children and get them back. He looked out into the black ocean. Nothing but a cluster of blinking lights from ships long gone and with no intention of slowing down to be checked.

"No.. Please don't let them get away." He mumbled to himself, fully ready to swim after them if it were faster. he has to tell Colt. He can go with him. "Colt! Colt, my kids were.." His words stuttered and stopped.

"Daddy!" Came twin voices with near twin faces all soggy and smiling as they ran to him before he could get onto the Coast boat.

"Are you kids ok?" He peppered the with kisses and squeezed them in a firm tenderness.

"I saw some guy trying to take off with them," Colt explained, then nodded. "He'd better learn the currancy of a box of cigarettes from now on." Looking on deck of the ship, he shook his head. "Where's Rocky?"

"He's still onboard; I left him when Arc told me that the kids were taken." And he's so relieved they're just fine. Right here. "We have to go back for them." Looking at his shaken children, he hated to ask it of them. "Can you stay here until we get back? Will you be brave?"

They nodded, but their expressions looked as though they'd shaken their heads.

"Someone's coming out!" The Coastal policeman announced.

Everyone cast their gaze to the exit of the bridge; they held their breath when seeing not Rocky but Minami exiting. But their fears that something happened to Rocky and Arc soon dissipated as the young woman was guided out just before Rocky. Cuffed. Dazed. And to Colt and Tum Tum's smiles bleeding.

Arc clung to his father, weeping into his side. He'd tell it differently, if his friends asked about his arm. He'd say he bravely took it all. The beating, the break. He didn't shed a tear. But, in truth, everything hurts. However... When his father stood there, poised to kill the woman, he cried out for him not to do it. Was he surprised when his father fired at her anyway? No. Look at all she'd done. She kidnapped them. Scared them. Sold his cousins. And fought him; who breaks a child's arm with a smile on their face? But, he thought about the reasons why, when she and his dad were talking. He knew that if his dad was taken from him, he might be different too. And so, he didn't want to see her die. Shielded from the sight or not, he'd be haunted that it happened at all.

When she recovers from the stab and bullet wound, she'll be sent to a mental rehabilitation center. She can get the help she needs. And maybe someday, Arc thought as he got into the rescue boat, hugged by family, someday in the future he'll happen upon her, as a changed woman.

Five months later.

It was a cluster of "aaaww". If anyone ever wonders what's the first thing a baby remembers once all the insanity calms down after birth, it's that people look at them and say "aaaww".

"What's her name?" Emily asked, wishing she could take the little one into her arms and rock her while she's asleep.

"We played with the idea of naming her Jessica or Jodie, after our mothers" Colt commented.

"But, in the end, we decided to call her Lisbeth." Paula finished. "Lisbeth, Matilda, Douglas."

"I'm gonna be such a cool big brother, even if her name isn't Beetleborg."

The adults laughed. The kids found the old program on Netflix, since then it's been Beetleborgs this and that. They related because they were kid superheroes. Something they'd all like to be seen as.

"You can nickname her Beetleborg," the boy's mother said.

"And when she's old enough, she'll put you in a headlock for it." Chuckled Colt touseling, his son's hair.

It was a long road after what had happened to them. The kids went through many stages of trauma from staying up late due to fear they'd have the woman sneak into their room, and snatch them away. Nightmares of getting beaten up by adults as Arc had. They even had anger spells, they would snap at anyone who so much as spoke to them longer than "hi". The kids wanted more training, too. They wanted to be prepared, for just incase. Then gradually they returned to their cheerful, sweet, sometimes a handful selves. But, the Douglas brothers knew that even that will have a break point and the kids could return to their misery.

Minami Snyder was sent away. Therapy. Community service. Meditative treatments. All the necessary things to help her get on the right track. If she'd allow it to work. Her brother, for kidding and killing an officer was sent to jail and sentenced for half of his life. If the siblings cared at all for each other, they will have to wait a long time to say so.

The Douglas brothers were back to their old state of being. Loving family, occasional spat, but nothing so major that they wouldn't at the end of the day, not say I love you. A family of many strands can never forget or let go of what bonds them.

The end

X x X

Commentary: as the Beetles sung "it's been a hard day's night, and I've been working like a dog" but I'm very satisfied with my ending. Thank you for reading. I don't know what I'll do next, most likely a Tum story, or the sequel to House in the Woods.

Everybody scream with joy and not boredom. Don't let your worries escalate, and stay safe. Love you all, you don't get to know this but I'm telling ya, we're a unique bunch that we can love the 3 ninjas movies and write fiction, read fiction, and continue to or just start to really care about them. We're some kind of fam' and I think you're all kickin' lol. That's awesome in Fresh Beats. I've got wee a one at home, I'm watching many kid shows with her. She is my niece.

Thanks again for reading. I'll get back to doing so as well.


End file.
